Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Fox King jm's Ultima edition
by Fox King jm
Summary: It is summer, and Naruto Uzumaki is going to enjoy it with his hot mother, hot neighbors, and many hot girls. Lemon story, incest, language, smut, crossovers, and more. I do not own Naruto or anything else I use, so please enjoy: Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Fox King jm's Ultima edition


**Hello boys, girls, readers, and Fox King jm-fans, Johnny is back with a new "Naruto Make-Out Heroes", story. It will be my style like "Fox King jm's edition." I thought to myself I might as well give my readers and fans another story to keep them happy, until I update my other stories. Fox King jm fans please put your hands together for "Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Fox King jm's Ultima edition." And if you fans and readers know how I do things, yes many crossovers and more, too. Once again, this is my version of Naruto, so this does not relate to the original story of Naruto or any Anime I use. Oh, before we begin some of the women will have massive busts and rear-ends, just so you guys know. That's how I am, I mean, in Fanfiction I have freedom and that's how I like it. Remember these words my people, "If Fox King jm likes, then Fox King jm writes." This story includes hard-core sex, incest, smut, and more. Oh and the story takes place in the world of today aka modern-time, or in other words, no ninjas, no Kyuubi, you know that kind of story, but Female-Kurama will be in the story, but as a really hot human woman. And one more thing, the first chapter will have a few surprises, "Hehe... Have you heard of X gonna give it to ya, well Fox King jm is back and is gonna give to ya!" I do not own Naruto or any else I use in this Fanfic, so please enjoy: Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Fox King jm's Ultima edition.**

 **CHAPTER 1: A Teen and his Harem**

It was a bright Monday morning, near a massive house in Tokyo Japan, a woman with long red hair named, Kushina Uzumaki, a single mother was calling her son to get up for breakfast. It was also the first day of summer.

"Sochi, it's time to get up." Kushina said.

A 15 year old teen, named, Naruto Uzumaki was getting out of bed. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on each side of his face, resembling a fox. He stretched out his arms, as the morning rays of the sun hit his face.

"I'll be right down, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied, as he got out of bed.

Naruto was wearing his black Star-Wars shirt with his orange boxers. He went to his restroom to wash up before breakfast. 5 minutes later, Naruto made his way down stairs. Down stairs, Naruto saw his mom washing dishes with a hot breakfast on the table.

"Good morning, Sochi." Kushina said with a motherly smile.

"Good morning, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied.

Naruto saw his mother looking as beautiful as ever. Naruto took a sit, as he eats his breakfast. Naruto looked up at his mother again. She was a one of a kind woman. With her long glossy red hair, her a curvy body, her H-cupped breasts, and a large juicy rear-end that would make men go wild for her. Kushina was not the type to be in a relationship with men. Kushina is the owner of this house, and rents the other rooms to other people. Kushina also spends a lot of time with her only son.

"I'm almost done washing dishes. I'll come and eat with you, Sochi." Kushina said with a smile, as she turned back to the sink.

"Okay." Naruto replied, as he ate his breakfast.

Kushina finished the dishes and sat next to her beloved son. She kissed Naruto's forehead, making him blush. Naruto smiled at his mother.

"What are you going to do today, Sochi?" Kushina asked.

"Well, it's summer, and I was thinking about just hanging out with you, Kaa-chan." Naruto stated with a smile.

"That sounds wonderful, honey." Kushina replied.

Some time later, 2:00 o'clock in the evening, and Naruto and Kushina were sitting watching TV. Kushina went up stairs to use the restroom. A minute later, Kushina came out of the bathroom, seeing her son's bed was a bit messy.

"Oh, Naru-chan always makes a mess of his bed." Kushina said smile, as she went into Naruto's room to make his bed real quick.

A minute later, Kushina finished making Naruto's bed. Kushina noticed a magazine under the bed.

"What's this?" Kushina said, as she picked up the magazine.

Kushina saw a naked woman in front of the cover. Kushina's eyes blinked twice. She knew it was a Hentai manga that Naruto kept under his bed. Kushina's cheeks turned bright red. Kushina stood inside the room for a moment, and then she went down stairs to face her son about his dirty little secret.

"NARUTO, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Kushina shouted.

"What's what, Kaa-chan...?" Naruto said, as he turned to his mother holding the Hentai manga in her hand.

Naruto froze, seeing that his mother discovery his Hentai manga.

" _I am so dead..."_ Naruto thought, as his sweat dropped.

"This..." Kushina stated with a cold tone.

"Ugh..." Naruto replied.

"Well?" Kushina said.

"I-I... well, you see... ugh..." Naruto muttered.

"I don't want to hear it!" Kushina shouted with a glare.

"Eep..." Naruto whimpered.

" _Oh, God... Kaa-chan is so scary..."_ Naruto thought, as his sweat continued to drop.

"Do... do you like these kind of girls, Naruto?" Kushina asked.

"Well, yeah..." Naruto replied.

"And how do you feel about me?" Kushina asked.

"What do you mean, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I said, how do you feel about me, Naruto." Kushina replied.

"I still don't get what you mean." Naruto said.

"..."

Kushina toss the Hentai manga on the floor, as she came close to Naruto. The blonde teen blushed, seeing his mother's large breasts close up to his face. Suddenly, Kushina then pushed her large breasts in Naruto's face.

"K-Kaa-chan?!" Naruto said between his mother's breasts.

"Shh..." Kushina said, as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

Kushina buried her son between her breasts.

"Kaa-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Naru-chan, do you realize, you hurt my feelings?" Kushina said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You don't need those dirty mangas... besides, you have me..." Kushina stated.

"Kaa-chan..." Naruto said.

"So, what do you say? Will you have me?" Kushina asked.

Kushina rubbed herself all over her son's body, making Naruto moan.

"Well? What do you say?" Kushina asked, as she continued to rub herself.

Naruto used his hands to feel her back to her large rear-end. Then Naruto escaped the death grip between his mother's breasts.

"Kaa-chan, I want you..." Naruto stated.

Kushina smiled, as she pulled her son into a kiss.

"Relax, Sochi, and let your Kaa-chan take care of you." Kushina said, as she went down between Naruto's legs.

Kushina used her hands to rub Naruto's penis through his pants.

"Oh... someone is getting hard..." Kushina said with a smile.

"Ahh..." Naruto moaned.

Kushina then slowly unzipped her son's pants, thus reveling Naruto's semi soft 15 inch penis that was covered in foreskin. Kushina's eyes widen, seeing how big and fat Naruto's cock is. As for the blonde teen, Naruto blushed, seeing his mother staring at his penis. Kushina could barely get a grip on the meat-rod.

"Oh my... how my baby has grown..." Kushina stated with a smile.

"Thanks, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied.

"Now, let Kaa-chan have a taste of this big dick." Kushina said, as she kissed the mushroom head.

Kushina continued to kiss her son's cock, making Naruto's moans grow louder. Kushina noticed that her son's foreskin was loosened. It must have been when he masturbated to his Hentai-mangas. But know Kushina is the one to please her son's sexual desires. Kushina used her tongue, getting her son's cock wet.

"Ah, that feels so good, Kaa-chan..." Naruto moaned.

"I'm happy to hear that, Naru-chan." Kushina replied with a smile, as she kissed the mushroom head.

"Please keep sucking my..." Naruto said.

"Come on, Naru-chan, say it..." Kushina replied, as she pumps the large dick.

"Suck my dick, Kaa-chan!" Naruto said.

"Heh..." Kushina said, as she took her son's fat member into her mouth.

"Ah, Kaa-chan!" Naruto moaned.

Kushina took about 7 inches inside her mouth. Naruto held his head back in pleasure, loving the warmth and how wet his mother's mouth is. Kushina continued to have her way with the large penis, and then she pulled down the rest of Naruto's pants, showing his large twin orbs. Kushina then release her son's cock.

"Not only a fat cock, big heavy balls as well, honey? My, my, I'm going to show you a good time." Kushina stated with a smirk, as she played with both balls.

"Ugh, Kaa-chan, if you keep doing that, I'm going to blast!" Naruto moaned with a dark blush.

"That's the idea, honey." Kushina replied, as she continued to play with Naruto's penis.

With that said, Kushina took back her son's cock, but this time she took all 15 inches inside her mouth.

"Aww, fuck!" Naruto moaned, as he drooled.

Kushina felt Naruto's member twitching inside her mouth. Naruto continued to moan, feeling his mother's mouth getting wetter, tightening around his dick. Naruto knew it was only a matter of time before he reaches his climax. Naruto's moans grew louder, as the Uzumaki mother increased her speed. Naruto felt his cock being squeezed, his balls tighten, and he knew he was going to climax.

"Ah, Kaa-chan, I'm going to cum!" Naruto moaned.

" _That's it, Naru-chan, cum for your Kaa-chan!"_ Kushina thought, as she continued to suck her son's large penis.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto growled.

Naruto released his seed deep inside his mother's throat. Kushina's eyes widen, feeling wave after wave of Naruto's semen. Kushina backed her head, as Naruto's penis continued its orgasm.

"Oh~!" Kushina moaned, as she felt large white-ropes all over her face and body.

"Ahhhh... Ugghhh... Oh, God..." Naruto moaned.

After a long minute, Naruto's orgasm came to an end. Naruto let out a sigh of bliss. The blonde teen was amazed from his first blow-job he got; even if his blow-job was from his mother. As for the Uzumaki mother, she was amazed how large her son's climaxed. Kushina licked her lips, tasting the thick bitter, and yet sweet semen on her lips. Kushina looked at her clothes, seeing large amounts of Naruto's semen all over her.

"Oh, Jesus... That was amazing, Kaa-chan..." Naruto moaned.

"Hai... My, you've cummed so much..." Kushina stated, as she licked her fingers.

"Yeah, I never had an orgasm like that before." Naruto replied.

"I'm very happy to hear that, Naru-chan." Kushina replied with a motherly smile.

To Kushina, she proved that no woman on some Hentai-manga cover can please her son like she can. The mother Uzumaki saw that even after her son's orgasm, Naruto was still hard. Kushina got an idea.

"Sochi..." Kushina said.

"Yes, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Do you want me to help you become a man, Naru-chan?" Kushina asked.

"Huh? What do you mean, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I mean to have sex with me, Sochi. I see that big cock of yours wants more of me, so I can help you with that." Kushina stated.

"R-Really? I'm going to have sex with you?" Naruto asked with a smile, as his cock twitched with excitement.

"Of course, Naru-chan, as your mother I shall be you're first, Dattbane. (Y'know)" Kushina stated with a smile.

"Yes, Kaa-chan. I want you to be my first. I want you to have my virginity." Naruto replied.

"Then, let's go to my room, Naruto." Kushina stated, as she and Naruto went into her bedroom.

In Kushina's bedroom, Naruto was lying on his back, naked, waiting for his mother. Kushina was in the shower, washing her body from the sticky semen from earlier. The Uzumaki mother, felt the warm water, washing her large breasts to her rear-end. Kushina then turned off the water, and dried herself off.

"I'll be right out, Naru-chan." Kushina said, as she continued to dry her body.

Naruto looked at his mother getting out of the bathroom. Naruto blushed, seeing his mother naked. Kushina blushed, seeing her son naked in her bed and with his large penis wanting more of her. Naruto continued to stare at Kushina's curvy body, H-cup breasts, and her large ass.

" _Naru-chan keeps looking at me... I think I might have gained a bit of weight... or maybe..."_ Kushina thought.

"You're so beautiful, Kaa-chan..." Naruto stated.

"Thank you, Naru-chan." Kushina replied.

"Come and join me, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he patted the side of the large bed.

Kushina smiled, as she crawled into bed with her son. Kushina wrapped her arms around Naruto, and Naruto wrapped his own arms around his mother. Naruto blushed, feeling his body against his mother's. Kushina felt Naruto's penis against her legs.

"I can't believe we're having sex together, Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

"Hai. But I'm happy that we are." Kushina said, as she kissed Naruto.

Naruto then laid Kushina on her back. Kushina saw Naruto's muscular body, and she felt the warm hard dick against her belly.

"Kaa-chan, you have such an amazing body..." Naruto stated.

"Thank you, Naru-chan... Oh, I feel your cock against me... I think it wants me." Kushina stated.

"Wait, Kaa-chan, you made me cum, so let me make you feel good now." Naruto replied, as he spread Kushina's legs.

"Oh..." Kushina moaned, feeling Naruto's hands on her legs.

"I always wanted to do this." Naruto said, as he rubbed his against his mother's vagina.

"Ahh, that feels so good, Naruto..." Kushina moaned.

"Alright, just relax, Kaa-chan..." Naruto said, as he went between his mother's legs.

Naruto blushed, seeing his mother's pink pussy. The blonde teen then used his tongue, licking Kushina's pussy-lips, and making her let out a yip in pleasure.

"Ahh, Sochi!" Kushina moaned, as she felt Naruto's tongue against her wet-spot.

Naruto tongued deeper inside the wet hole. Kushina's eyes rolled back, as she used her arms to feel her son's back, while he eat her out. Naruto tasted the pre-juices of his mother's vagina. Then the blonde teen, grabbed his mother's large ass cheeks, making Kushina moan even louder. The mother Uzumaki felt her body tremble with pleasure. Never in her life, had Kushina felt this kind of sexual pleasure.

"More! Please keep eating out my pussy, Sochi!" Kushina moaned, as she to feel Naruto's back.

" _Ah, Kaa-chan insides taste so good..."_ Naruto thought, as he trawls his tongue deep inside of his mother.

Naruto continued to lick his mother's insides, and then he releases his grip on his mother's ass cheeks and used both of his hands to grab her large breasts.

"Agghhhh, N-Naru-chan, if you keep doing this, I'm going to cum!" Kushina moaned, as bit her lower lip.

Hearing this, Naruto continued to tongue his mother's pussy more. Kushina let out louder moans, feeling her insides becoming even wetter. Kushina could not hold herself any longer.

"I'm cumming!" Kushina shouted with pleasure.

Kushina reached her orgasm, as Naruto felt his mother's juices squirting. Naruto licked his lips, tasting the sweet juices.

"You've made me cum, Naru-chan..." Kushina moaned.

"You tasted so good, Kaa-chan." Naruto stated.

Naruto crawled on top of his mother, kissing her lips. Kushina tasted herself. Now the Uzumaki mother was ready for her son's monster cock.

"Are you ready to become a man, Sochi?" Kushina asked.

"I'm ready, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied.

"Please take me, Naruto-chan..." Kushina said.

With that said, Naruto rubbed his dick against his mother's pussy-lips. He then slowly entered inside his mother. Kushina let out a groan of pain, feeling the mushroom head going through her pussy-lips. Naruto managed to fit about 4 inches inside his mother.

"Agh, N-Naruto, you're so big...!" Kushina groaned in pain.

"I know, but I promise to be really gentle." Naruto replied with a moan, as he continued to slowly enter inside of his mother.

"Ugh!" Kushina groaned.

Naruto fitted another 4 inches inside of his mother. Naruto was 8 inches inside of his mother. As for the Uzumaki mother, Kushina's eyes started to tear up, due to the size and pain. Kushina's breathing was hot and heavy, she wanted the pain to stop. Kushina wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, as she continued to groan in pain.

"Aaaaggghhhhhh, N-Naruto! It hurts!" Kushina groaned.

"I'm about half way inside you, Kaa-chan, just please bare with me." Naruto replied with a moan.

Kushina nodded, as she continued to groan. Naruto then continue to push his dick deeper inside of his mother. Kushina felt her inside becoming filled with her son's monster cock. Naruto moaned loudly, fitting the rest of himself inside of his mother. Naruto's 15 inches of his penis is deep inside his mother's vagina, with his mushroom head rubbing against Kushina's womb. Mother and son stayed motionless.

"Are you okay, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"H-Hai, you're just really big, and I didn't think it would hurt this much..." Kushina groaned with a dark blush.

"I know..." Naruto said, as he kissed his mother on the lips.

Kushina felt her son's lips against hers.

"I promise you'll love it... And also..." Naruto said.

"Also?" Kushina replied.

"I'm so happy I'm losing my virginity to you, Kaa-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

"..."

Kushina was speechless, hearing Naruto saying he was happy his virginity to her. Even if Kushina was in pain, she was also happy hearing that her son is happy having sex with him. Kushina then returned the kiss.

"Thank you, Naru-chan, for letting me be your first." Kushina said.

"Oh, Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

Naruto didn't move a muscle, so not to hurt his mother. Naruto kissed Kushina, making her as comfortable as possible. Kushina let out soft moans, feeling her son's kisses. Naruto used his hands to grab his mother's breasts, making Kushina's moans grow louder. Naruto saw how big and soft his mother's breasts are with her pink nipples

"God, you've got such huge tits, Kaa-chan." Naruto stated.

"They only got this big because, when you were a baby you just kept sucking on them." Kushina replied.

"I did?" Naruto asked.

"Hai. But of course, I wasn't mad." Kushina said.

"Well then, how about I do this?" Naruto said, as he slightly pinched his mother's nipples.

"Oh! Not so hard, Naru-chan. My nipples are sensitive." Kushina stated with a blush.

"Then, I'll do this." Naruto said, as he suckled on the nipple.

"Agh! Naruto!" Kushina moaned.

Kushina moaned with pleasure, feeling Naruto's mouth, sucking her nipples. Naruto released the first breast, and went to suckle his mother's second breast.

"Ahh, my breasts are being milked my Naru-chan's mouth!" Kushina moaned.

Naruto released Kushina's second breast.

"Don't worry, Kaa-chan. When you're ready, I'll start moving." Naruto replied, as he returned to suckle his mother's breasts.

"Oohhh, ahh, N-Naru-chan..." Kushina moaned.

Kushina continued to moan, having her breasts suckled by Naruto. The blonde teen, then used his hands to rub his mother's belly.

"Naru-chan..." Kushina moaned.

" _It seems that Kaa-chan is enjoying herself."_ Naruto thought, as he continued to suckle his mother's breasts.

Naruto stops his actions, and kisses his mother once more. Kushina smiled, loving the kisses that Naruto can deliver. It took some time, Kushina continued to groan, but she was ready for Naruto to begin his movements.

"Sochi..." Kushina said.

"Yeah, Kaa-chan?" Naruto replied.

"I'm ready... please start moving..." Kushina replied with a small blush.

"Okay, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied.

Naruto did as his mother told him. Naruto made sure not to over do it with the movements, so he started things nice and slow. Kushina let out a yip, feeling her son's massive penis moving around inside her. Naruto let out a moan of pleasure, feeling the warmth of his mother's insides.

"Ah, Kaa-chan, your pussy feels good..." Naruto moaned.

"Y-Yes, I feel your cock moving around inside me... Agh!" Kushina groaned.

"Don't worry, Kaa-chan... Ugh, I'll make sure not to over do it..." Naruto moaned, as he planted another kiss on his mother's lips.

" _Oh, Naru-chan..."_ Kushina thought, as she felt Naruto's lips on hers, and his penis moving inside her.

As both mother and son continued to share a kiss, Kushina wrapped her arms around Naruto's necks, bringing him closer. They Uzumakis broke the kiss, as Naruto continued his slow movements. Naruto couldn't help but stare at his beautiful mother. To Naruto, his mother was the prefect woman, a goddess in the flesh. Naruto had to kiss her again; Kushina of course, welcomed it.

"Oh, Naruto..." Kushina moaned.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, Kaa-chan, you're just so beautiful." Naruto stated, as he kissed Kushina again.

"Thank you, Naru-chan... Ahh..." Kushina moaned.

"Agh... Well, when you're ready for me to go faster, Kaa-chan, so please let me know..." Naruto moaned.

"I will, Sochi..." Kushina replied.

Naruto continued his slow movements, wrapping his arms around his mother's sexy curvy body. Kushina placed Naruto between her breasts, embracing her son.

"Damn, Kaa-chan, your skin is so soft and smooth..." Naruto moaned.

"Ugh... T-Thank you, Sochi... Ah~! I feel your cock stretching me out..." Kushina groaned.

Naruto went to kiss his mother's neck, as he continued his slow movements. Kushina still let out groans, but soon let out moans of bliss. Little by little, the Uzumaki mother felt more pleasure than pain. It seems that Kushina had adjusted to her son's massive cock, and she wanted more of it.

"Naruto, ugh, fuck me harder..." Kushina moaned with a smile.

Naruto smiled.

"Alright, Kaa-chan..." Naruto replied, as he increased his speed.

Naruto pulled back a few inches and thrusts hard, making Kushina scream with pleasure.

"Ahh, fuck!" Kushina screamed.

Naruto thrusts harder and faster, feeling his mother's vagina tightening around penis. Naruto picked himself up, and grabbed his mother's hips. Kushina's face turned red, feeling the mushroom head hitting her womb. Naruto saw his mother's large breasts jiggling freely.

"Ah, I feel your pussy squeezing me, Kaa-chan!" Naruto moaned.

"H-Hai! I feel that big dick of yours, hitting my womb!" Kushina moaned.

"I never thought sex would feel this good! I want to fuck you more, Kaa-chan!" Naruto moaned, as he continued his hard thrusts.

"Yes, baby! I want more of your big cock fucking me! Don't stop!" Kushina moaned.

Naruto did just that, thrusting with a lot of speed. Kushina was amazed with her son's hard thrusting. Kushina was happy that Naruto wanted to have sex with her first.

"Does, Kaa-chan's pussy feel good, Sochi?! Agh!" Kushina moaned.

"Ah, Kaa-chan, your pussy is the best! It's so warm and tight!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes, Naru-chan, my pussy is yours and only yours!" Kushina moaned.

"That's good to hear, Kaa-chan! Fuck! Ah, your pussy is getting tighter! It's so wet!" Naruto moaned, thrusting even harder.

"Yes, Naru-chan! Make my pussy get even wetter!" Kushina moaned with a dark blush.

Both Uzumakis continued to have sex with each other. Even if it was incest between mother and son, they couldn't care less; all they wanted to do was to keep having sex with each other. To Naruto, he never thought his first time would be with his mother. But Naruto was happy it was his mother taking his virginity. As for Kushina, she felt her body being overwhelmed with pleasure.

"Oh, God! Oh, God! N-Naru-chan, your fat cock is getting me even more wet!" Kushina moaned.

"Ah, fuck, Kaa-chan! If this keeps up, I'm going to cum again!" Naruto moaned, as he continues his hard thrusts.

"Yes, baby! I'm going to cum too, if we keep fucking like this!" Kushina moaned, as her eyes rolled back.

Naruto blushed heavily, feeling his mother's womanhood become tighter and tighter. Naruto came close to his mother, kissing her. Kushina welcomed it. Both mother and son used to tongues wrestling each other. Still deep into their kiss, Naruto thrust his mother wildly. Kushina wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, bringing him closer. Naruto and Kushina broke the kiss to breathe. Naruto felt his cock twitching, Kushina felt her pussy tightening, and both Uzumakis knew they were about to reach their orgasms.

"Agh, Kaa-chan, I'm going to cum! I'm going to fucking cum!" Naruto growled.

"Yes! Yes, I'm going to cum with you, Sochi!" Kushina moaned.

"I'm almost there, Kaa-chan! I'm going to cum soon!" Naruto growled.

Naruto was about to pull himself out, till Kushina wrapped her legs around Naruto waist.

"Inside, baby! I want you to cum inside me, Naru-chan!" Kushina moaned with a smile.

"Alright, Kaa-chan! Fuck, I can't hold it anymore! I'm about to cum!" Naruto growled, thrusting wildly.

"I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming! I'm going to cum with my baby!" Kushina screamed in pleasure.

Both mother and son let out loud moans, as they were soon about to climax. With one final thrust, Naruto and Kushina reached their orgasms together. The blonde teen let out a loud growl, release his semen deep inside of his mother's womb. Kushina felt her womanhood squeezing her son's massive member dry for its seed, while her love juices dripped down the bed. Naruto fell face between his mother's large breasts.

"I'm still cumming, Kaa-chan..." Naruto moaned.

"Yes, Naru-chan... I feel your warm milk filling me up..." Kushina said with a smile.

"Oh, Kaa-chan..." Naruto moaned, as he continued to release his orgasm.

Kushina was amazed that her son is able to have such strong and long orgasms. Like the blowjob that Kushina give her son earlier, Naruto's orgasm lasted for a whole minute. After the long minute, Naruto's climax came to an end. Naruto's cock slips out of his mother's sore pussy, dripping with some of his semen. Kushina pulled Naruto into a kiss.

"That was amazing, Sochi... Never in my life have I felt this good..." Kushina stated.

"Hai, sex we had was beyond amazing, Kaa-chan, even if it was my first time, having sex." Naruto replied, as he returned the kiss.

Naruto and Kushina cuddled together in bed.

"I love you so much, Naru-chan..." Kushina said.

"I love you too, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied.

Kushina crawled on top of her son, kissing him multiply times. The mother Uzumaki looked down to see her son still hard after his orgasm. Kushina smiled at her son. She then got an idea that Naruto would like and would make his all hers.

"Hey, Sochi..." Kushina said.

"Yeah, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Since your cock is still hard and since I took Sochi's virginity... I'm going to let him take mine." Kushina stated with a smile.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked.

"You know..." Kushina replied.

"I still don't get it..." Naruto replied.

Kushina smiled and giggled, as she got on her hands and knees, doggy-style. Naruto blushed, as Kushina winked at her son and new lover. Naruto saw his mother's big juicy ass.

"Kaa-chan, you want me to..." Naruto said with a dark blush.

"Uh-huh, I want my Naru-chan to fuck my ass..." Kushina replied with a smile.

Naruto looked at his mother's ass. Naruto always knew that his mother had big breasts, a large ass, and a wonderful body. Now Naruto is going to have anal-sex for the first time. This time, Naruto will be taking her anal-virginity.

"Well?" Kushina said with a smirk, as she wiggled her ass.

"Heh, if that's what you want, Kaa-chan... then I'll be more than happy to fuck you in the ass..." Naruto replied with a smile.

With that said, Naruto went behind his mother, grabbing her large ass cheeks.

"Oh!" Kushina moaned.

Naruto was amazed how big and soft his mother's butt is. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hehe, heh..." Naruto chuckled.

"Hmm? What is it, baby?" Kushina asked.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you have such a nice big ass?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"You're the first. And you'll be first to fuck me in the ass, Naru-chan." Kushina stated with her own smile.

"Well, I won't make you wait any longer, Kaa-chan. Besides, a big ass like this deserves a fucking." Naruto replied.

Naruto then spread her ass checks apart, showing her pink rosebud. Without any warning, Naruto licked Kushina's unused asshole. Kushina let out a gasp in response, feeling her son's warm tongue lubing her ass.

"Oh, Sochi that's so naughty! Keep licking my butt!" Kushina moaned with a smile, as her tongue hanged out from the pleasure.

"I have to get you lubed up, Kaa-chan. Once I start having my way with this tiny hole, I won't be stopping." Naruto stated, as he continued to lube up his mother's anus.

"Ahhhh... that's the spot, Naru-chan... don't stop..." Kushina moaned, as she bit her lower lip.

Kushina let out loud moans of pleasure, as Naruto continued to lick her ass. Then Naruto tongued deeper inside his mother's anus. Kushina's face turned red as a tomato. The red-head M.I.L.F lied her head on the soft pillows, while letting her son tongue her small hole. After 5 minutes had pass, Naruto stopped his actions.

"I'll be right back, Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

"Hurry, honey, I want you to fuck me." Kushina said.

Naruto went into the bathroom to get the petroleum-jelly. Naruto came back to bed with his mother. Naruto opened the petroleum-jelly, rubbing it all over his penis. Then Naruto puts some petroleum-jelly on his mother's tiny hole.

"Oh..." Kushina purred.

"Alright, Kaa-chan..." Naruto said.

Naruto then got on top of Kushina, rubbing his hard cock between her ass checks. Kushina let out more moans and groans of pleasure and bliss, feeling her son's massive cock against her small rosebud.

"Are you ready, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm ready, Naru-chan... Now, fuck my ass..." Kushina said.

Naruto grabbed his mother's hips, rubbing the mushroom head against her rosebud. The blonde teen slowly pushed his dick-head through his mother's anal-ring. Kushina's eyes widen, feeling her asshole getting stretched out.

"Aaaaggghhhhhh!" Kushina screamed.

"Ah..." Naruto moaned, as he slipped the tip of his cock through his mother's hole.

"Fuck! Fuck! It hurts!" Kushina groaned.

Naruto managed to push about 5 inches inside his mother's ass. To Kushina, anal was alien to her. Not only that, it really hurt due to her son's massive size and thickness.

"Agghhhh! Oh, God!" Kushina screamed.

"Whoa, Kaa-chan... I'm not even half way inside your asshole, and its trying to make me cum already! Damn!" Naruto moaned, as he continued to enter his mother's ass.

Sometime had pass, and Naruto's cock was half way inside the tight hole. Kushina was in pain. For Naruto, he felt like he was going have another orgasm at anytime. The blonde teen slowly continued to enter his mother's anus inch by inch. Kushina felt her son dominating her, as she felt his weight on top of her back. Naruto drooled, pushing more of his cock inside his mother's tight ass. Kushina wanted to stop, she wanted to tell him that she was his mother, but instead, her mind broke from the pain and pleasure of Naruto popping her anal cheery.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" Naruto and Kushina, moan, groan, and shouted.

Naruto fell on top of his mother's back with his 15 inches deep inside her ass. Kushina felt his thighs against her big round soft ass.

"Fuck, Kaa-chan... your ass is so stupidly tight... I-If I move, I might cum already..." Naruto moaned.

"Ugh... try not to move so much, Sochi... it is my first time up the ass, Dattbane." Kushina groaned, as she and Naruto stayed motionless.

"I won't, Kaa-chan..." Naruto replied, as he kissed his mother's neck.

"Ohhh..." Kushina moaned.

Though in some pain, Kushina moaned, feeling Naruto kisses on her neck.

"Don't worry, Kaa-chan, when you're ready I'll start moving..." Naruto said with a soft moan.

"Hai..." Kushina replied with a dark blush.

Naruto did everything in his power to not to move around too much. Kushina let out groans, still feeling her anal walls filled with her son's giant meat rod, as she grabbed the edges of the bed. Naruto held his mother's soft hands, as he continued kissing her neck. Naruto moaned, feeling his mother's big soft ass against his thighs and waist.

"Naru-chan, your cock is so big..." Kushina stated.

"I know, Kaa-chan... please bare with me, okay?" Naruto said.

"H-Hai..." Kushina replied.

Naruto was amazed of how tight his mother's anus was. Kushina knew having anal-sex for the first time would hurt, but she didn't think that it would hurt this much. But Kushina was already on her back with her son's massive dick up her tight anus. Naruto continued to kiss his mother's neck. Kushina let out more groans and soft moans. About 10 minutes of not moving, Kushina decides it was time to slowly adjust to her son's cock.

"Sochi..." Kushina groaned.

"Yes, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Start moving, honey..." Kushina replied.

"Okay, Kaa-chan, I'll start moving slowly..." Naruto stated, as he picked himself up and grabbed his mother's hips.

"Ahh..." Kushina groaned.

Naruto begins his slow movements. Kushina breathing was soft, but hot, feeling her anus getting stretched out by the massive cock. It felt like her ass was being pulled from the inside out. Naruto continued his slow movements, so not to hurt his mother.

"Ugh, Naru-chan... anal-sex really hurts with your big cock... Agh... b-but it also feels kind of good..." Kushina groaned.

"It sure does feel good, Kaa-chan... Fuck, your ass is tight..." Naruto replied with a moan, as he continued his slow movements.

"Ahh, Naruto..." Kushina groaned, as she rested her head on the pillows.

Naruto slow movements made Kushina's large ass jiggled with each small thrust. Kushina's face turned red again, feeling like she was in some kind of porno-film. But it was no movie, it was happening and she is having anal-sex with her own son. Naruto growled in pleasure, feeling his mother's heart-shape ass against his pelvis, and his penis getting squeezed by the tight anal-walls. But Naruto remembered that it is still his mother's first time of having anal-sex, so he made sure to keep his cool and went slow.

"God, this feels good..." Naruto moaned.

"Ugh, Naru-chan, your cock... Fuck..." Kushina moaned.

Slowly but surely, Kushina was starting to feel pleasure from anal-sex. But she will take her time, getting adjusted to the massive size. Naruto continued to growl. It was unbareable for the blonde teen. His mind was saying to thrust hard and fast, but he continued to hold back. Kushina was still in a little pain, but she was sure she was ready for her son's hard slams.

"N-Naru-chan..." Kushina moaned.

"Hai, Kaa-chan?" Naruto replied.

"Fuck my ass, harder..." Kushina stated with a smile.

Naruto give his own smile, as he pulled back a few inches and slams it back inside his mother's anus.

"FUCK! NARU-CHAN!" Kushina screamed.

Naruto let his wild-side take over, increasing the movements of his speed and thrusts. Kushina slightly picked herself up, letting her breasts jiggle freely, once again. With each thrust, Naruto's balls hit Kushina's pussy-lips. Kushina moaned with pleasure. The time had finally come; Kushina was now adjusted to her son's massive cock.

"Fuck me, Naru-chan! Turn my ass inside out with that big cock of yours! Ugh, Naru-chan, you're so deep inside my tight ass, I'm getting chills down my spine!" Kushina shouted, as she held her head pleasure.

"That's what I was waiting for, Kaa-chan! I'll keep fucking you, till we can't fuck anymore! I can't hold myself any longer!" Naruto growled.

"Don't hold back anymore, Sochi! Just fuck me, instead!" Kushina moaned.

"I will, Kaa-chan! Ahh~!" Naruto moaned, thrusting harder.

"Yes, that's it, Naru-chan! Fuck me in the ass!" Kushina moaned.

Naruto continued to thrust deep inside his mother's anus. Kushina let out louder and louder moans are so loud that their neighbors might be hearing. The thought alone made Kushina wet. Kushina was the type of woman who would show-off once in awhile. The Uzumaki mother also likes to other "things" that will involve her and her son later. But for now, Kushina is going to have Naruto all to herself this day. Naruto leaned on Kushina's back again, grabbing her large breasts.

"Ahh, Naru-chan that feels so good! Squeeze my tits while you fuck my ass! Oh!" Kushina moaned.

"Agh, Kaa-chan, your ass is getting tighter! It's squeezing my dick!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes, Naru-chan! Yes! Anal-sex feels so good with your fat cock! I want more, Naru-chan! I want more of your fat cock!" Kushina moaned, as she pressed her ass against Naruto's pelvis.

"Ahh, Kaa-chan!" Naruto moaned, as he increased his thrusting speed.

"Fuck my ass, harder, you sweet motherfucker!" Kushina screamed.

"Fuck, Kaa-chan, if we keep moaning this loud, our neighbors will hear us!" Naruto moaned.

"I don't care who hears us, Naru-chan! I just want more of your fat cock slamming my tiny hole! Ahhhh!" Kushina screamed.

With that said, Naruto smiled, and did as he was told, slamming his massive cock in and out of his mother's small tight anus. Kushina's moans of pleasure grow loud. Truly, Kushina enjoyed every moment of anal-sex she was having with her son. As for Naruto, he felt his mother's anus getting even tighter, squeezing his penis, wanting to make him have a big orgasm. Naruto thrust wildly, mounting his mother like a mare in heat.

"Fuck! Fuck! Ahh, fuck!" Kushina screamed.

"I can't take it anymore, Kaa-chan! I'm going to cum soon!" Naruto moaned.

"Hai! But don't stop fucking me till you make me cum as well!" Kushina screamed.

"I will, Kaa-chan! Ah!" Naruto moaned, as he preformed hard thrusts.

"Harder! Faster! Deeper! I want all of your white-ropes deep inside my tight ass! Don't stop, baby! Keep fucking my fat ass, Naru-chan!" Kushina screamed.

Naruto fucked Kushina harder and faster, giving both Uzumakis pleasure beyond anything. Kushina turned her head to slip a kiss to Naruto, while they mated like rabbits. The mother and son broke the kiss, as Kushina rubbed her ass against her son's pelvis. As the anal walls tighten around the large massive cock, Naruto felt his balls tighten, and his cock twitched inside his mother's ass. Kushina also felt her son's cock twitched inside her, she knew she and Naruto were about to have another orgasm together.

"Oh God, K-Kaa-chan! I'm going to! I'm going to...!" Naruto growled, as he lost control of is speed and thrust wildly.

"Yes! I'm going to cum, too! I'm going to cum from you fucking my ass! I'm almost there!" Kushina moaned.

"Oh! Fuck, Kaa-chan, I'm about to cum, again! I'm going to release my semen deep inside your fat ass, this time!" Naruto growled, as he repeatedly slammed his cock harder and faster into Kushina's tight asshole.

"Yes, baby, me too! I'm going to cum, too!" Kushina groaned, as she held her head back from the pleasure.

"Fuck! Kaa-chan, I'm...! I'm going to cum! I'm almost there!" Naruto growled.

"Fuck my ass! Yes baby, cum! Cum for me! Use my big ass to jerk off your fat cock, Sochi! Shot those white-ropes deep inside me! Cum inside of me, give me a nice large creampie inside my ass! Use my fat ass as your personal cum-dumpster! Give it all to me! Make me cum, you sweet mother fucker!" Kushina screamed in pleasure once more.

"Fuck, I can't hold it anymore! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Here it comes! I'm about shoot, my white-ropes! I'm going to cum inside your ass!" Naruto roared, holding his Kushina tight, ready to have another orgasm with his mother.

Like a wild animal, Naruto pinned his mother down showing his dominates, as the Uzumaki mother and son were about to reach their orgasm.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto and Kushina shouted in pleasure.

Thrusting wildly, and with one hard final thrust, Naruto released the biggest load of his life deep inside his mother's small tight hole. Kushina's eyes widen, feeling her anus becoming filled with her son's warm dick-milk. Kushina's orgasm was brutal, as her legs became numb. Her juices dripped from her pink hole, going down her legs. Kushina and Naruto collapsed on the bed.

"Kaa-chan... I'm still cumming..." Naruto growled, as he held Kushina tight.

"Hai, Sochi... I feel you still cumming inside my ass..." Kushina groaned, as she could not feel her ass.

Naruto continued to have his orgasm deep inside his mother's anus. Kushina let out a sigh of bliss, as her son's warm seed spraying through out her anal-walls. Once again, after the blonde Uzumaki's minute climax, he pulled himself out of his mother's tight asshole. Naruto's massive dick was soft. Naruto rolled off of Kushina, breathing heavily.

"That was really amazing, Sochi." Kushina stated, as she found her strength to crawl over to her son and rested on his chest.

"It was, wasn't it, Kaa-chan?" Naruto replied, as he pulled his beautiful mother next to him.

The two rested after an awesome orgasm together.

"Hey, Kaa-chan..." Naruto purred in her ear.

"Yes?" Kushina replied.

"You know, I've always loved you..." Naruto said.

"I love you too, Naru-chan..." Kushina replied with a smile.

"And I'm also happy that I'd had sex with, Kaa-chan..." Naruto stated.

"I'm happy too... And I want only you..." Kushina replied.

"Kaa-chan, does this mean, I'm your new lover?" Naruto asked.

"Actually, you're my new husband now, honey... in truth; I've always wanted you, since you grown up so much... Is that wrong of me, Naru-chan?" Kushina said with a blush.

"No, there's nothing wrong with love, Kaa-chan. And it's better than some pig touching you." Naruto replied.

"I know, Sochi... I can't tell you how many guys tried to ask me out..." Kushina replied with a frown.

"Really? What would you say?" Naruto asked.

"I would tell them, I'm not into men with small dicks." Kushina laughed.

"Ha, ha, that's my Kaa-chan." Naruto stated with his own laughter.

Naruto lean close to his mother and pulled her into another kiss.

"I love you so much, Kaa-chan. I wonder what other people might think about us if they find out we were having a relationship with each other." Naruto said.

"As long as I have you, Naru-chan... I could care less what others think about us..." Kushina replied, as she gave Naruto another kiss.

"Heh, that's wonderful to hear, Kaa-chan. You'll still be my mom, but you'll be my woman too, okay, Kaa-chan? And I'll be your new husband." Naruto stated.

Kushina was happy to hear Naruto still wanting her as his mother, but also as a lover and husband. Kushina pressed her H-cup breasts against Naruto's chest; Naruto wrapped his arms around his mother's prefect body.

"Naru-chan..." Kushina said.

"Yeah, Kaa-chan?" Naruto replied.

"What will you do with those Hentai-mangas, honey?" Kushina asked.

"What do you mean, Kaa-chan? I'm going to throw them away, of course. Besides, like you said before, I have you. So I don't need the books of paper anymore." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Oh, Naruto..." Kushina replied.

Kushina smiled and got a wonderful idea that will work for the both of them.

"Hey, Naru-chan..." Kushina said with a cat like smirk.

"Hmm?" Naruto said.

"What do you think about our neighbors, hmm, Naru-chan?" Kushina asked.

"I like them. Robin-san always helped me with history-class. Nel-chan and Harribel-san baby-sit me when I was three. And the others are a joy to have around our apartments. Why do you ask, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"You know, I'm the type of woman who doesn't mind sharing." Kushina stated.

"Wait, what did you just say, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked with a dark blush.

"You heard me, Sochi. Since I'm your mother and your wife, it's my duty to please you anyway I can. Since I already took everything, your first kiss and your virginity, it proves that I'm your main woman." Kushina stated, as she got on top of Naruto.

"Hehe, that's very true, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied.

"And I always wanted to have a threesome or a private orgy." Kushina stated with a smile, as she licked her lips.

"Damn, Kaa-chan, you're such a freak... I love this side of you." Naruto replied, as he wrapped his arms around his mother's body.

"Thank you, honey." Kushina said, as he planted a kiss on Naruto's lips.

"But even if I had many other girls in our bed, you'll be my number one woman, Kaa-chan." Naruto stated.

"Oh, Naruto..." Kushina said.

"And as my number one woman, I'll be fucking you first anytime and every time." Naruto stated.

"Oh my... If you do that, I'll get pregnant from my own son's baby." Kushina replied with a dark blush.

"I wouldn't mind if you get pregnant. I'll take care of you, and all my girls." Naruto stated.

"Well then... if that's how it is... I'm going to riding this fat dick of yours, till my pussy and ass becomes numb..." Kushina stated with a smile, as she rubbed herself against Naruto, getting his penis hard again

"Heh..." Naruto smiled.

From that day on, Naruto and Kushina would always have sex with other. The next day...

"Ah, Naru-chan, that feels so good...!" Kushina moaned.

Naruto pretreated his mother on the kitchen contour with her skirt over her big ass. Naruto's old magazines were in the trash-cans. Kushina smirk, proving that no book filled with paper can please her son.

"Fuck me, harder, Naru-chan!" Kushina moaned.

"Hai, Kaa-chan!" Naruto moaned, as he increased his speed.

About 2 days had passed, and Kushina was going to the store to make tonight's dinner. Naruto wanted nothing more than to have some sex right now with his sexy mother. Naruto was hugging his mother from behind, rubbing himself against Kushina's big ass.

"Ah... N-Naru-chan, I have to go shopping for dinner tonight... Oh!" Kushina moaned.

"Please, Kaa-chan... I'm so horny and I just want to fuck you so badly..." Naruto stated, as he continued rub himself against his mother.

"I know, I know... but y'know, ah... Robin-san was asking me if you can help her out today..." Kushina stated with a moan.

"Really?" Naruto replied.

"Hai. Be sure to save some energy for mommy when she comes back, okay, Naru-chan?" Kushina asked with a smile.

"Don't worry, Kaa-chan. I'll have plenty of energy and loving for you." Naruto replied, as he kissed his beautiful mother.

"I'll be back before you know it, honey." Kushina replied with a smile, as she returned the kiss.

With that said, Kushina felt to the store, and Naruto went next door. Naruto was now in front of Robin's door. The blonde teen knocks on the door.

"Come in."

Naruto opens the door to see Robin cleaning her house. Nico Robin is a beautiful woman in her 30's with blue eyes, dark tan-skin, short black hair, and with an ebony body, and J+ cup breasts.

"Ah, there you are, Naruto-kun. I was waiting for you." Robin stated with a smile.

"Yeah, Kaa-chan told me you needed my help." Naruto replied.

"Fufu, yes I do." Robin said.

"Okay, let's get started." Naruto replied.

"Follow me please, Naruto-kun." Robin said.

In the hallway, Robin was opening the way to her addict, pulling down the stair-way. Robin climbed up first with Naruto behind her. Naruto saw Robin's ass. It was as big as his mother's and the other women that lived in the apartments. Of course, Robin knew Naruto was looking at her from behind.

"I just need some help cleaning my addict." Robin stated.

"You can leave it to me, Robin-san." Naruto replied.

Naruto helped Robin move some boxes around. It took about half an hour to move the boxes and clean up any dusty places. Now finished, Robin smiled thinking what she's going to do with the young blonde.

"Thank you for all your help, Naruto-kun." Robin said.

"It was no problem, Robin-san." Naruto replied with a foxy grin.

"I bet you must be really thirsty, sweetie. Come down stairs, and I pour you some cold tea." Robin said.

"Okay, Robin-san." Naruto replied with a small blush.

" _Robin-san, called me sweetie..."_ Naruto thought.

In the kitchen, Robin poured a glass of tea for Naruto. Naruto was on the couch waiting for his drink.

"Here you are, sweetie." Robin said, as she sits next to Naruto, handing him the drink.

"Thank you, Robin-san." Naruto replied.

Naruto drinks his tea, enjoying the sweet flavor.

"So, Naruto-kun, how have you been? Any plans for your summer vacation?" Robin asked.

"Well, I was thinking about doing odd jobs around the apartments and in town." Naruto replied.

"I see..." Robin said.

Robin then leans close to Naruto.

"So, where is your Kaa-chan right now?" Robin asked.

"She went to the store... Man, I was so..." Naruto stated.

"Horny?" Robin replied.

Naruto felt a chill down his spine.

"Ugh... No! I mean, uhh..." Naruto muttered.

"Don't be so shy, Naruto-kun. I mean, I've heard you give your Kaa-chan quite the fucking." Robin said with a smile.

Naruto blushed.

"Wait, you heard us?!" Naruto said.

"Fufu... indeed I did. Judging by Kushina-san's screams, you really give it to her." Robin stated with a smile.

"..."

"I also asked your Kaa-chan if I could have you for a few hours, besides cleaning." Robin stated, as she pushed Naruto on his back.

"Robin-san?!" Naruto said.

"I want you, Naruto-kun." Robin said, as she got on top of the teen.

"..."

Naruto's face turns red, feeling Robin on top of him.

"You're so cute, Naruto-kun." Robin said, as she planted a kiss.

"Oh, Robin-san..." Naruto moaned.

"Your Kaa-chan also told me about you having other women. So, how about you make me yours?" Robin asked.

"Hai... Robin-san... I'll be more than happy to have you." Naruto replied, as he grabbed her breasts.

"My, my, Naruto-kun, you're already coming on to me." Robin said.

"Well, I am horny and all, but I wouldn't mind taking things slow. Sorry, for coming on so quickly, Robin-san." Naruto stated, as he continued to play with Robin's breasts.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. How about we go to my room where it is more comfortable." Robin replied.

"Yes." Naruto said.

Robin grabbed Naruto by the hand, leading him into her bedroom. In the bedroom, Robin pushed Naruto in her bed. Naruto watched as Robin stripped off her clothes. Robin took off her turtleneck shirt, then her shorts. Robin only had her bra and panties on. Naruto blushed, seeing how small Robin's bra and panties were. Naruto got hard under his pants. Robin then removed her bra, showing her large J-cup breasts. Robin then removed the last of her clothing. Robin was now naked.

"Now it's your turn, Naruto-kun." Robin stated, as she crawled in bed with the blonde teen.

"Hai, Robin-san." Naruto replied.

Robin took off Naruto's shirt and pants, leaving his boxers.

"Fufu, now let's see what we have under these boxers." Robin said.

"Take them off and found out, Robin-san." Naruto replied.

Robin smiled, and removed Naruto's boxers. Robin saw Naruto's semi soft 15 inch penis and big balls swelling up with his dick-milk.

"Oh my, now I see why you've made Kushina-san scream so much, Naruto-kun." Robin said.

"Yeah, so, what do you want to do first?" Naruto asked.

"I have an idea." Robin replied.

Robin crawled on top of Naruto. She then turned herself around, showing her big ass to the blonde.

"I'm going to taste this big cock of yours while you use pussy and asshole." Robin stated, as she went between Naruto's legs.

"Hai, Robin-san." Naruto replied, as he licked Robin's vagina.

"Oh, Naruto-kun~!" Robin moaned with a smile.

Naruto licked Robin's insides. Robin bit her lower lip, feeling Naruto's warm tongue, making her wet. Robin saw that Naruto was getting hard from eating her out. She then grabbed the hard cock, pumping it and kissing the mushroom head.

"Mmm... that so good Naruto-kun..." Robin moaned, as she took Naruto's cock inside her mouth.

" _Man, Robin-san's pussy really tastes good..."_ Naruto thought, as he continued to lick Robin's insides.

" _Mmm, Naruto-kun, keep eating out my pussy..."_ Robin thought, as she took more of Naruto's cock inside her mouth.

Naruto and Robin were having a 69 with each other.

" _Whoa... I knew about a 69, but I didn't think it would be this good... I should try this with Kaa-chan..."_ Naruto thought, as he tongued deeper insides Robin's pussy.

" _Ah, Naruto-kun really knows how to please a woman. Oh~!"_ Robin thought, as she continued sucking the massive cock.

Robin then used her hands to play with Naruto's balls. Naruto stops his actions to let out a moan.

"Oh, Robin-san!" Naruto moaned.

Naruto licked his lips, tasting Robin's pre-juices. Naruto wasted no time, and ate out Robin's insides again. Naruto used one of his fingers to play with Robin's anus. Robin blushed, feeling both of her holes being used by the young blonde. Robin sucked on the massive dick harder and faster.

" _Mmm~ if this keeps up, I'm going to cum all over Naruto-kun's face."_ Robin thought, as she and Naruto continued their 69 with each other.

Naruto once again tongue and fingered Robin's holes, while Robin used her mouth sucking Naruto's cock, wanting to have the blonde's dick-milk inside her mouth. Some time had passed, Naruto felt his cock twitched, and balls tighten, knowing he was about to have his orgasm inside Robin's tight throat. As for the busty ebony, Robin felt her pussy getting wet, knowing she was going to have an orgasm along with Naruto.

" _I'm going to cum!"_ Naruto and Robin thought, as the increased the speed of their actions.

Naruto and Robin could not hold themselves anymore, as they both reached their orgasms together. Naruto felt his cock releasing his warm seed inside Robin's mouth, while Robin released her juices all over Naruto's face and inside his mouth. Robin was amazed that Naruto had such a massive orgasm inside her mouth. Slowly but surly, Robin managed to take all of Naruto's white-ropes, not letting a single drop escape her mouth. After a long minute, like always, Naruto's orgasm came to an end.

"Wow... I never knew that a 69 would be this good, Robin-san." Naruto stated.

Robin backed her head to the tip of the mushroom head. With her mouth filled with a large amount of semen, Robin swallowed it all. Robin rolled off of Naruto, licking her lips tasting the milk that Naruto produce.

"My, my, Naruto-kun, that was some orgasm you had." Robin stated.

"Thanks, Robin-san, I really enjoyed how you sucked my dick." Naruto replied with a sigh of bliss.

Robin picked herself up to see that Naruto was still hard. Robin knew that she and Naruto were both warmed up, and ready to get to the next part. Robin crawled on top of the blonde teen with his hard member between them.

"Now that we're both warmed up, how about we get to the best part, Naruto-kun?" Robin asked with a smile.

"I would like that very much, Robin-san." Naruto replied.

Robin smiled, as she grabbed Naruto's cock and adjusted inside her pussy.

"Oh~! This fat cock of yours is so hard, Naruto-kun~..." Robin moaned with a smile.

Robin felt her insides becoming filled with Naruto's massive cock. Robin let out a groan of pain and pleasure, feeling her pussy being stretched out. Naruto let out his own moan, loving how tight Robin's pussy is.

"Ugh, Robin-san, your pussy is so tight..." Naruto moaned.

"Agh, you're so big, Naruto-kun... it hurts but it feels amazing..." Robin moaned with a smile.

Robin rested her hands on Naruto's chest, and beings to move her hips.

"Ohhh~! I feel your fat dick all inside me, Naruto-kun..." Robin moaned.

"Ah..." Naruto moaned, as he relaxed himself and let Robin be on top.

Robin let out moans of pleasure, riding on top of the blonde teen. Naruto held Robin's hips, as he continued to lie on his back. Robin smiled, seeing Naruto enjoying himself. Naruto saw Robin's J+ cup breasts; they were bigger than his mother's. Naruto wanted nothing more than to grab them.

"R-Robin-san, can I touch your breasts?" Naruto asked.

"By all means, Naruto-kun, touch them as much as you like." Robin replied.

"Thank you, Robin-san!" Naruto said, as he grabbed and squeeze Robin's breasts.

"Oh, Naruto-kun~!" Robin moaned.

Naruto played with Robin's breasts. Robin moaned, moving her hips around Naruto's pelvis. Robin bit her lower, feeling Naruto's massive dick move deep inside. Naruto soon stop playing with Robin's breasts, picking himself up. Naruto soon suckled on her right nipple.

"Ah, Naruto-kun's cock is moving around inside!" Robin moaned, as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

Naruto felt Robin's embrace, and her hips moving around. Naruto decided to grab Robin's big butt. Making his move, Naruto groped both cheeks, making Robin let out another moan. Naruto then begins his own movements.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, that feels so good~..." Robin moaned.

Naruto release the right tit.

"I'm happy you're enjoying yourself, Robin-san." Naruto replied, as he suckled Robin's left nipple.

"Ah~!" Robin moaned.

Naruto and Robin had fucked each other, Naruto then releases Robin's other breast and planted a kiss. Robin welcomed it. Then Robin took the blonde teen by surprise, slipping her tongue deep inside his mouth. Naruto and Robin tongue wrestled each other. Naruto squeezed both Robin's ass cheeks. Robin's felt her body getting hot, riding on top of the teen, and making out with him. Both Naruto and Robin broke the kiss to breathe. Robin then place Naruto between her breasts.

"Ah, fuck, Naruto-kun, you're getting me all wet, sweetie." Robin moaned.

"Oh, God! Robin-san, your body is really soft!" Naruto stated, as he continued to squeeze Robin's butt.

"That's right, sweetie, my body is all yours! Fuck me like you fuck your Kaa-chan, ah!" Robin moaned.

"Oh, Robin-san!" Naruto moaned, as he buried himself more between Robin's chest.

Naruto release Robin's ass, and wrapped his arms around Robin's waist. As for Robin, she continued to ride on the blonde teen, as her large heart-shape ass bounced on Naruto's pelvis. Naruto moaned, feeling Robin's insides squeezing his cock for its dick-milk. Robin's vagina got hot and wet. Naruto felt his cock twitch, and his balls tightening. Robin knew she and Naruto were going to have another orgasm together.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, you're going to make me cum again!" Robin moaned, as she increased the speed of her movements.

"Hai~! I'm going to cum too, Robin-san!" Naruto moaned, as he holds Robin tighter.

"Yes, sweetie, I want to feel that warm dick-milk deep inside me! Oh, God, I'm cumming! I'm cumming~!" Robin moaned.

Robin stayed on top of the blonde teen, as she and Naruto were just about to have another orgasm together. Unable to hold it back, Naruto and Robin reached their orgasms together once more. Robin fell on top of Naruto with her breasts between his face, feeling Naruto's warm seed spraying deep inside her womb. As for Naruto, he felt Robin's insides squeezing his cock, still having his climax. Robin felt her juices and Naruto's semen gushing out of her.

"Ahh~... that was amazing, Naruto-kun..." Robin said with a smile.

"H-Hai, Robin-san~..." Naruto moaned between Robin's breasts, as he continued having his orgasm deep inside of Robin.

After a long minute, Naruto's orgasm came to an end. Naruto's cock slips out of Robin's sore vagina, but his penis was still hard. Robin let out a sigh of bliss. She picked herself up and kissed Naruto on the lips. Robin gets off of Naruto. Looking down, Robin saw that Naruto wanted more sex.

"Do you want to go for another round, Naruto-kun?" Robin asked.

"Yeah..." Naruto moaned.

Robin smiled and went down to clean Naruto's penis. Robin took about two minutes to suck Naruto's cock clean. After she was done licking the massive meat-rod clean, Robin kissed the mushroom head. Now with Naruto's cock clean, Robin got on her back, spreading her legs open for the blonde teen.

"Next... I want Naruto-kun to stick his big dick inside my ass." Robin stated with a smile, as she spread her ass cheeks apart.

"Oh, Robin-san, you're such a freak like Kaa-chan." Naruto replied with a grin.

"Fufu, that's right, sweetie, your Robin-san is Naruto-kun's cock loving slut just for him... no more waiting, sweetie. Come over here and fuck my ass..." Robin stated, as she waved her finger to Naruto.

Robin waited for Naruto to have her anus. Naruto crawled on top of Robin, rubbing his cock against her small rosebud. Naruto pushed himself through Robin's anal-ring, making her eyes widen. Naruto push about 3 inches inside Robin's ass. She soon let out a scream, feeling her asshole getting stretched out by Naruto's cock.

"Agghhhh, Naruto-kun's cock is going inside my ass!" Robin groaned.

Naruto blushed, feeling Robin's anus sucking him in. Robin continue to let out screams, having 6 more inches going deep inside her without any lube.

"Ahh, Robin-san, your ass is so tight! So this is what anal feels like without getting lubed! It feels so good~!" Naruto moaned, as he continued to push himself deep inside Robin's butt.

"Oh God! S-Sweetie, you're going deep inside my ass, raw! Fuck, your cock is so thick and fat!" Robin groaned.

"I'm almost deep inside you, Robin-san!" Naruto moaned.

It took some time, but Naruto managed to push all 15 inches deep inside of Robin's tight anus. Robin's eyes rolled back, as her mouth was wide open. Robin, felt her anus, squeezing around the teen's cock, and being stretched out by the hard dick. Robin felt Naruto's thighs against her ass cheeks. Naruto drooled, loving how tight Robin is.

"Ah, you're so tight, Robin-san..." Naruto moaned.

"Ugh, just as I thought, your cock is way too big but it managed to go deep inside me..." Robin groaned.

"Is this your first time having anal-sex, Robin-san?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, I've masturbated with both of my holes, but they were as big as you cock~..." Robin replied with a groan.

"Oh, sorry, Robin-san... I think I've might have over done it a bit." Naruto stated, as his sweat dropped.

"It's okay, sweetie... Oh~, it will took some time for me to get adjusted to this big cock, and when I do, I promise you can do whatever you like." Robin replied with a wink and a painful smile.

"Okay, I'll go slow and be really gentle." Naruto said, as he grabs Robin's hips and begins his slow movements.

"Oh~... that's it, sweetie, nice and slow..." Robin moaned.

Performing slow movements, Naruto saw his member moving around in Robin's belly. Robin bit her lower lip, feeling Naruto soft thrusts. Robin pulled Naruto close to her, placing his face between her large breasts. Robin soon smiled, feeling Naruto's back.

"Ohhh, you're so big, sweetie..." Robin moaned.

"Mmm, you smell so good, Robin-san." Naruto moaned between Robin's breasts.

"Fufu, you really know what to say to a lady, Naruto-kun." Robin stated with smile, as she wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist.

Naruto continued his slow movements on Robin. Robin then pulled Naruto into another kiss, feeling his thrusts. While kissing, Robin felt her ass getting pulled from the inside out. Little by little Robin was starting to like anal with Naruto's large penis. Breaking the kiss, Robin whispered gentle in Naruto's ear.

"Go a little faster, Naruto-kun." Robin moaned.

"Are you sure, Robin-san?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, just remember not to over do it, okay, sweetie?" Robin replied.

"Hai." Naruto said, as he slightly increased his speed.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun~!" Robin moaned.

Naruto made sure not to thrust Robin to fast, due to her first time having anal-sex. Robin soon let out moans of pleasure, feeling her anus being filled with Naruto's massive cock. Robin's eyes rolled back, and she also felt her anus tightening around Naruto's cock. Naruto continued to thrust Robin, making her moans grow louder.

"Ah, my ass feels so good, Naruto-kun~! More! I want more!" Robin moaned.

"Ahh, Robin-san, your ass is amazing~! I can fuck you like this all day!" Naruto moaned.

"Ah! And I'll let you fuck me like this too, sweetie!" Robin moaned.

"Can I go faster, Robin-san?! Ugh!" Naruto moaned.

"Hai! Whatever you do, don't stop fucking me, Naruto-kun~!" Robin moaned.

With those words, Naruto did just that, as he thrust Robin harder and faster. Naruto moaned, feeling Robin's ass squeezing his cock for its seed. Robin grabbed Naruto's head, and once again put his face between her breasts. Naruto growled in Robin's breasts, and he grabbed her legs, positioning Robin into the plow-diver style, thrusting Robin with great power and speed. Robin let out more moans of pleasure, feeling her legs going numb.

"Fuck, Naruto-kun, you're getting me all wet! I-If this keeps up, I'm going to cum from anal!" Robin moaned.

"Hai! Your ass is squeezing the hell out of me! I might cum too!" Naruto moaned.

"Ah, if that happens, by all means going ahead, and release that sweet delicious dick-juice of yours deep inside my ass, sweetie! Ah, fuck!" Robin shouted with a dark blush and smile.

"Ah, Robin-san~!" Naruto moaned.

Naruto continued his hard and fast movements, thrusting Robin's ass wildly. Naruto felt Robin's ass getting tighter and tighter with each thrust. Robin felt herself getting wetter, as she felt Naruto's hard cock stretching out her anal-walls. Robin also felt her pussy dripping her pre-wet juices. Naruto lost control of his speed, thrusting wildly making both him and Robin let out louder moans. Naruto felt his cock twitch and balls tighten, Robin felt her insides about to explode, and they both knew they were about to have another orgasm together.

"Ugh, Naruto-kun, I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum from you fucking me in the ass~! Ahh~!" Robin shouted.

"I'm going to cum too, Robin-san!" Naruto growled.

"Yes, baby, I want you to release that sweet delicious cum inside my ass! Please, baby, I need it! I need your fat cock!" Robin screamed.

"God, I can't hold it anymore! I'm going to cum, Robin-san!" Naruto roared.

With one final thrust, Naruto and Robin both reached their orgasms. Naruto felt himself releasing his warm seed deep within Robin's ass. As for Robin, she felt Naruto's milk spraying throughout her anal-walls, while her pussy juices squirted on her belly and breasts. Naruto continued his climax deep inside of Robin rectum, feeling his cock being drained by the tight anus.

"Ahh, I'm still cumming, Robin-san..." Naruto moaned.

Like always, Naruto's orgasm lasted for a whole minute. After that long minute, Naruto pulled himself out of Robin's ass, and lied next to his hot neighbor with his cock now soft. Robin let out a sigh of bliss, after three orgasms she received from Naruto. Robin turned herself to Naruto, playing with his hair. She then kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you for helping out, sweetie." Robin said.

"It was no problem, Robin-san." Naruto replied with a foxy grin.

"I hope you can come over more to help me." Robin said with a smile.

"Of course, I can, Robin-san." Naruto replied, as he returned the kiss.

"Before you go, sweetie..." Robin said, as she got on top of Naruto.

Robin rubbed himself against Naruto's body.

"Give me some more loving..." Robin said with a smile.

"If that's what you want, Robin-san..." Naruto replied, as he felt his cock getting hard again.

An hour later, Naruto was saying his goodbye to Robin.

"I had a wonderful time, Naruto-kun." Robin stated with a smile.

"I sure did too, Robin-san. We should do it again real soon." Naruto replied.

Robin pulled Naruto into another kiss.

"Come by anytime, sweetie." Robin said.

"I will, Robin-san." Naruto replied.

With that said, Naruto left to his own master-room. Naruto unlocks the door, and hears some moaning in his mother's room. Naruto peek his head to see his mother masturbating to him.

"Ah, that's it, Naru-chan, fuck me..." Kushina moaned.

Naruto smiled, as he took off his clothes. Even though he had sex with Robin 4 to 5 times, Naruto was still ready to have more sex with his hot mom. Kushina continued to finger herself, as Naruto slowly crawled into bed. Lost in pleasure, Kushina didn't realize that Naruto was on top of her. Naruto plated a kiss on his mother's lips. Kushina was shocked but then she welcomed.

"Oh, honey, I didn't know you were back. I was so lonely without you." Kushina stated.

"Shh, I'm here now...How about I fuck you like you wanted me to?" Naruto asked.

"Hai... I would like that a lot, Naru-chan. Before we start, what would you like for dinner?" Kushina stated with a smile.

"Anything you make is good with me, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied, as he kissed his mother's neck.

"So, how was Robin-san?" Kushina asked.

"It was wonderful; Kaa-chan, Robin-san said we should have sex again real soon. But I want you right now." Naruto stated, as he felt his mother's body.

"Oh~... please do, Naru-chan..." Kushina moaned.

Mother and son had sex like always. The next day, Kushina had to do more shopping, and Naruto decided to see Robin again. He went next door and knocked.

" _I hope Robin-san is home."_ Naruto thought.

Then the door opens.

"Hey, Robin-san..." Naruto stuttered.

Instead of Robin answering the door, a woman with all of Robin's features answered the door. Like Robin she had blue eyes, dark tan-skin, and an ebony body, and J+ cup breasts. The only difference between her and Robin was that she had white long hair instead of black short hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I was looking for Robin-san." Naruto stated.

"Fufu, it's quite alright, Naruto-kun. My name is Olvia, Nico Olvia." Olvia stated.

"Ah, I see... are you her older sister, Olvia-san?" Naruto asked.

"Fufu, no, I'm her Okaa-san (mother), Naruto-kun." Olvia replied with a smile.

"Whoa, you look so much like Robin-san, Olvia-san." Naruto said with a blush.

"Fufu, you're quite the charmer, Naruto-kun." Olvia stated.

Naruto looked at Olvia, truly, she's Robin's mother. Naruto knows where Robin got her good looks, and sexiness from. Little did Naruto knew, Olvia watched and heard her daughter having fun with him yesterday. Olvia smiled, wanting Naruto her like daughter did the other day.

"How about you come inside Naruto-kun, and keep me company." Olvia stated.

"O-Okay, Olvia-san." Naruto replied with a blush.

Inside Robin and Olvia's home, Naruto sat on the couch. Olvia was in the kitchen, getting reaching for a bottle of wine.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, come over here please. I need your help reaching this bottle." Olvia stated.

"I'll be right there, Olvia-san." Naruto said, as he went to help Olvia.

Naruto went into the kitchen, to see Olvia reaching for the wine.

"Help me gets that bottle, baby." Olvia said.

"Here, I'll get it for you." Naruto replied, as he reaches for the bottle.

Olvia saw Naruto right behind her. Seeing her chance, Olvia rubbed her ass against Naruto's legs. Naruto blushed, feeling Olvia rubbing herself against thighs. Naruto's penis becomes hard. Olvia smiled, as she turned to Naruto, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Oh..." Naruto said.

"Fufu, how about we I stop playing around, and get to the good part." Olvia replied.

"Really, Olvia-san?" Naruto asked.

"Hai. Of course, I'm going to show you a wonderful time like my Robin-chan did the other day." Olvia stated, as she went down to Naruto's pants.

"So, you saw us then, Olvia-san?" Naruto replied.

"Indeed I did, I also know about you and Kushina-san as well. She's so lucky to have such a handsome man that knows how to please a woman." Olvia stated, as she unzip Naruto's pants.

"Well, Kaa-chan teaches me a thing about older women, Olvia-san. Oh, I'm getting hard from you touching me..." Naruto said with a moan.

"Now, let's see your cock, Naruto-kun." Olvia said with a smile.

Olvia pulled down Naruto's pants to show his 15 inch penis.

"Oh, my... Never has I've seen such a large dick before..." Olvia stated, as she touches the semi-soft penis.

"Oh, Olvia-san, your hands are so soft..." Naruto moaned.

"If you like my hands, then you'll love my mouth even more." Olvia replied, as she kissed the mushroom head.

"Ohhh~..." Naruto moaned.

" _Oh, Olvia-san's lips are soft as well..."_ Naruto thought, as he continued to let out moans.

Olvia wrapped her lips around Naruto's cock. The white-hair M.I.L.F took 5 inches of Naruto's dick, making him bit his lower lip. Slowly, Olvia took more and more of Naruto's penis inside her mouth. As Olvia took more of Naruto's meat-pole, she grabbed Naruto's ass, making him let out louder moans.

"Ahh, Olvia-san!" Naruto moaned.

" _Fufu, he's such a good boy..."_ Olvia thought, as she took Naruto's entire penis.

Naruto looked down to see Olvia with all of his dick inside her mouth. Olvia looked up to Naruto, getting him turned on; she then started to blow off Naruto. Naruto moaned, loving how warm, wet, and tight Olvia's mouth is. Naruto continued to make eye contact with Olvia.

"Oh, Jesus! O-Olvia-san, you're so sexy when you look at me, and sucking my dick at the same time~! It feels so good!" Naruto moaned with a smile.

" _Fufu, oh, Naruto-kun, you really are a charmer~..."_ Olvia thought with a light smirk.

"Please keep sucking me off, Olvia-san!" Naruto moaned.

" _I will Naruto-kun, till you blast that your cum inside my mouth~!"_ Olvia thought, as she increased her speed.

Naruto continued to let out moans of pleasure, feeling Olvia sucking his member for its milk, and hitting the back of the white-hair M.I.L.F's tight throat. Naruto then used his own movements to throat-fuck Olvia. Of course, Olvia welcomed it. As Olvia still sucked off Naruto, she felt herself getting wet from just blowing off her neighbor's son. Some time had passed, and Naruto felt his balls tightening up, his cock swelling up, knowing he was about to climax once more.

"Olvia-san, I'm about to cum~! I can't...~!" Naruto moaned.

" _Fufu, I've been waiting for those words, baby. Now blast that warm dick-juice inside my mouth."_ Olvia thought, as she increased her speed more.

"I'm cumming~!" Naruto growled, as he reached his orgasm.

Olvia's eyes widen, feeling Naruto spraying his orgasm deep inside her mouth and the back of her throat. Naruto moaned, releasing his semen inside Olvia's mouth.

"Oh, Olvia-san, you really know how to suck dick like Kaa-chan and Robin-san..." Naruto moaned with a smile, as he continued to have his orgasm.

Like always, Naruto's orgasm lasted for a whole minute. Olvia was amazed that Naruto's orgasm can lasted this long. So, Olvia took all of Naruto's semen inside her mouth, not letting a drip escape her mouth. After a minute, Naruto's orgasm final ended. Naruto let out a sigh of bliss, after his climax. Olvia looked up at the blonde teen, backing her head to the tip of his cock. She then released the massive member, letting out a popping noise. Olvia licked her lips, loving the taste of Naruto's dick-milk.

"Oh, your sweet dick-milk was so tasty, baby..." Olvia stated, as she licked Naruto's pole.

"Ahh, you're so amazing, Olvia-san..." Naruto replied.

"Thank you, baby." Olvia replied with a smile.

Olvia saw that Naruto was still hard, and she knew that Naruto's giant penis wanted more.

"Does Naruto-kun want to fuck me?" Olvia asked.

"Hai..." Naruto replied, as he felt his cock twitch.

Olvia chuckled, as she picked herself up. Olvia made herself comfortable on the kitchen contour. Olvia wiggled her ass to Naruto, wanting him to make his move.

"Come here, baby... take off these tight pants of mine, and have your way with me." Olvia stated, as she waited for Naruto.

Naruto smiled, as he went behind Olvia and slowly pulled down her pants. Naruto saw that Olvia was wearing a white-thong, not only that. He saw Olvia's pussy, which was wet when she was sucking him off. Naruto pulled down the thong as well, showing Olvia's bare ass. Indeed, Robin did got her looks and hot body from her mother. Naruto stared at Olvia's big ass. Naruto went down, licking the wet-spot. Olvia let out a gasp, feeling Naruto's tongue against her pre-wet pussy.

"Nnahh, Naruto-kun~!" Olvia moaned.

Naruto continued to lick Olvia's pussy, getting her even wetter.

"Yes, baby, lick that pussy~!" Olvia moaned.

"Whoa, Olvia-san, your juices taste amazing..." Naruto replied, as he tongued Olvia's inside deeper.

"Ahhhh~!" Olvia moaned, as she felt Naruto's tongue trawling inside her.

As Naruto continued to eat out Olvia, he used his fingers to play with her anus. Olvia let out another moan, feeling the blonde teen using both of her holes. Naruto stops tonguing Olvia's pussy, and licked her unused anus.

"Ah, baby, that's so naughty of you licking my butt like that~!" Olvia moaned with a blush and a smile.

Naruto stops his actions.

"Well, I can't help myself. Besides, I'll be using both your pussy and your ass." Naruto stated, as he went back to lick Olvia's anus.

"I bet you will, baby..." Olvia replied.

2 minutes had passed, and Naruto stops his actions. The blonde teen grabs Olvia's hips, rubbing his cock against her pussy and ass. As for Olvia, she let out a moan, feeling Naruto's large thick dick against her body.

"Are you ready, Olvia-san?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, baby, now shove that beautiful cock deep inside me..." Olvia moaned.

Naruto did as he was told, as he slowly entered Olvia's insides. Olvia's eyes widen, feeling the massive cock going inside her. Due to the size, Olvia let out groans, feeling her pussy becoming stretched out.

"Ahhhh, f-fuck, N-Naruto-kun, your cock is so big!" Olvia groaned.

"Ugh, I'm not even half way inside you, but you're really tight and warm, Olvia-san!" Naruto moaned, as he continued to slowly enter Olvia's insides.

"Oh, my God!" Olvia shouted, as she grabbed the kitchen contours.

Naruto took his time, so not to hurt Olvia because of his size. Olvia felt Naruto getting on top of her, and his cock going deep inside her. Naruto managed to fit all his cock deep inside of Olvia, feeling her womb against the tip of his penis. Naruto did not move an inch. Olvia's eyes rolled back from the pain and pleasure of Naruto's entice.

"Are you okay, Olvia-san?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, baby... you're just really big is all..." Olvia replied with a groan.

"Well, you're just really tight, Olvia-san..." Naruto replied with a moan.

"Ah, give me some time, then I'll tell you when to move, okay, baby?" Olvia said.

"Hai, Olvia-san..." Naruto replied, as he and Olvia remained motionless.

Olvia continued to groans, as she felt her insides getting wet. Naruto went to kiss Olvia's neck to make her moan.

"Oh, Naruto-kun~..." Olvia moaned.

"I just want to make you feel good, Olvia-san." Naruto stated, as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Well, you're doing a good job of that, Naruto-kun." Olvia replied with another moan.

"I'm happy to hear it, Olvia-san." Naruto replied.

Some time had passed, and Olvia was still a bit at ease with Naruto's size. But that did not stop her for wanting the blonde teen to move. Olvia turned to Naruto.

"Start moving, baby..." Olvia groaned.

"Okay." Naruto replied.

Naruto slightly starts to move, making Olvia moan. Naruto felt Olvia's pussy tightening around penis, as he grabbed Olvia's hips. Olvia bit her lower lips, feeling Naruto's cock hitting her womb. Naruto saw Olvia's large heart-shape ass jiggle against his pelvis. Naruto smiled, truly to him, Naruto felt like he was having sex with Robin again.

"Heh, heh..." Naruto chuckled.

"Hmm? What is it, Naruto-kun?" Olvia asked.

"It feels like I'm having sex with Robin-san again. She really gets her good looks from you, Olvia-san." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Fufu, thank you, Naruto-kun." Olvia replied, as she kissed Naruto.

Naruto then increased his movements a bit more. Olvia let more moans, feeling Naruto's movements. The blonde teen continued his movements, but Naruto made sure not to over do it due to his size. Olvia felt her insides becoming wet, as her pre-juices drip down her legs. Naruto released Olvia's hips, and grabbed and squeezed her ass cheeks.

"Oh~!" Olvia moaned.

"Wow, your ass is really soft, Olvia-san." Naruto stated, as he continued to squeeze Olvia's butt.

"Ah, you really know how to touch me, baby~!" Olvia said.

"Ugh, you're getting tighter, Olvia-san!" Naruto replied, as he thrusts Olvia more.

As time passed, Olvia was getting used to Naruto's size, and she told the blonde teen to go faster.

"Naruto-kun, fuck me faster, baby..." Olvia said with a smile.

"Hai, Olvia-san~!" Naruto moaned, as he pulled out a few inches and slammed his member back deep inside of Olvia.

"Oh, baby~!" Olvia shouted in pleasure, as her eyes rolled back.

Naruto leaned closed on Olvia's back with his hands on top of hers. With Naruto on top of her, Olvia felt her breasts pressing on the kitchen contour. Naruto thrust with great power and speed. Olvia let out louder moans, feeling Naruto's cock hitting her womb, and his balls slapping her smooth thighs with each thrust. Naruto went back to kissing Olvia's neck, as he continued his rough thrusts.

"More! I want more, baby!" Olvia moaned.

"Oh, Olvia-san, I'll give you as much as you want~! Shit, your pussy is getting really wet!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes, Naruto-kun! Use your fat cock and make my pussy even wetter~!" Olvia moaned.

Naruto did as he was told, thrusting Robin's mother wildly. Olvia enjoyed every moment of Naruto's company. Naruto felt his cock twitch, his balls were tightening, and he felt Olvia's pussy getting tighter, squeezing him. Naruto knew he was about to have orgasm. As for Olvia, she felt her body getting hot and wet. Olvia knew she was also about to have an orgasm with the blonde teen.

"Oh, baby, I'm going to cum~! I'm going to cum!" Olvia shouted.

"Ah, I'm about to cum to, Olvia-san!" Naruto growled.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I want you to blast your dick-milk deep inside me, baby~! Fuck~!" Olvia screamed.

"I'm going to cum, Olvia-san~!" Naruto roared, as he thrusts harder and faster.

"I'm cumming with your fat cock, baby~!" Olvia screamed, as she and Naruto prepared themselves for their orgasms.

Once again, with one final thrust, Naruto and Olvia reached their orgasms together. Olvia's eyes widen with pleasure as her tongue hanged out, feeling her vagina becoming filled with Naruto's warm semen. Naruto let out low growls, as he felt Olvia's pussy tightening around his massive member. Olvia felt her insides overflowing with Naruto's dick-milk.

"Ah, baby, I feel your delicious dick-milk inside me... It's filling my womb up..." Olvia moaned.

"Hai, Olvia-san, I can't stop cumming..." Naruto replied with a growl, as he continued his orgasm deep inside of Olvia.

"That's right, baby... don't stop cumming inside my tight pussy..." Olvia moaned.

Like always, Naruto climax lasted for a whole minute. After a long minute, Naruto's orgasm came to an end. Naruto pulled himself out of Olvia's tight pussy with his soften cock. Olvia picked herself, and pulled Naruto into another kiss.

"That was amazing, Naruto-kun." Olvia said with a smile.

"You were amazing, Olvia-san." Naruto replied, as he wrapped his arms around Olvia.

"Oh, Naruto-kun~..." Olvia said with a smile.

Naruto returned the kiss, as he grabbed Olvia's large ass again. Though, Olvia had an amazing orgasm, she still wants more from the blonde teen.

"Are you up for another round of fucking, baby?" Olvia asked, as she licked her lips.

"Hai, Olvia-san, I can still keep going." Naruto replied.

"Let's get going then, baby." Olvia said, as she walked into Robin's room without her pants, and her pussy dripping with Naruto's semen.

Naruto smiled, looking at her large ass, as he followed Olvia. In Robin's room, Olvia removed the rest of her clothes. Naruto walked in, seeing Olvia strip. Naruto join in the stripping as well. Naruto and Olvia now both completely naked, Olvia wrapped her arms and pulled Naruto into her daughter's bed. Naruto and Olvia made out with other, as Naruto's cock slowly became hard again.

"Mmm, I feel your big cock getting hard again, baby..." Olvia moaned.

"Yeah... you're so sexy, Olvia-san." Naruto stated, as he felt Olvia's soft body.

Naruto and Olvia continued to kiss, and make with each other. Naruto then ask Olvia for a favor.

"Hey, Olvia-san..." Naruto said.

"Yes, baby?" Olvia replied.

"Can I fuck you in the ass?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, inside my ass?" Olvia said.

"Yes, if that is okay with you, Olvia-san." Naruto replied.

Olvia smiled, as she turned herself around on all fours, showing her big rear-end. Naruto's cock became as hard as a rock from the view.

"Come here, Naruto-kun and take my ass..." Olvia said, as she laid her head on one of the pillows.

Naruto nodded, as he went behind Olvia. Naruto spread Olvia's ass apart, and like early, Naruto licked her anus. Getting Olvia's rosebud lubed up for his massive cock.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun, I love how you lick my ass~..." Olvia moaned with a dark blush.

"I'm happy to hear it, Olvia-san." Naruto replied, as he tongued Olvia's asshole.

"Ah, my ass~!" Olvia moaned.

As Naruto licked her anus, Olvia felt herself getting wet again. A few minutes later, Naruto was done lubing the white-haired M.I.L.F. Then Naruto got on top of Olvia, rubbing his penis against her ass cheeks. Olvia let out a moan, feeling the warmth of Naruto's cock against her ass.

"Are you ready, Olvia-san?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, baby... Now fuck my ass..." Olvia replied, as she prepared herself for Naruto's massive cock.

"Here I go then..." Naruto said, as he grabbed his penis and rubbed it against the small hole.

Naruto then slowly pushed himself inside of Olvia's asshole, making her scream.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Olvia screamed, as her eyes widen.

Naruto made sure he didn't over do like he always has. Olvia grabbed the sheets of Robin's bed, as she felt her anus becoming stretched out by the massive member. In the pass, Olvia had anal sex before, but her former lover wasn't as big as Naruto is. Naruto managed to fit about half of his cock inside of Olvia's ass. Naruto loved how tight Olvia's asshole is, just like his mother and Robin.

"Ah, Olvia-san, your ass is so tight just like Kaa-chan and Robin-san~!" Naruto moaned with a dark blush.

"Ahhhh, your fat cock is going to split me in half, baby! It really hurts! I never felt anything this big!" Olvia groaned, as her eyes rolled back from the pain and pleasure.

"But your tight ass feels really good, Olvia-san~! It's squeezing my cock!" Naruto moaned, as he continued to push himself deep inside of Olvia's ass.

Olvia let out loud groans, due to anal sex with Naruto's large dick. It took some time, and Naruto pushed the rest of his cock deep inside of Olvia's tight rectum. With 15 inches deep inside her, Olvia continued to let out groans. Olvia felt Naruto's pelvis against her ass. Naruto lean on Olvia's back, holding her hands, as both he and she stayed motionless.

"Oh, baby... you're so deep inside me... I think my ass is about to go numb..." Olvia stated, as her eyes rolled back with a dark blush.

"W-Well, you're so tight, Olvia-san..." Naruto moaned.

"Only for you, baby... fuck~..." Olvia groaned.

"Is this your time having anal-sex, Olvia-san?" Naruto asked.

"No, baby, but he wasn't as big as you are... And he wasn't as good as you are..." Olvia said with a smile.

"Well, that's good to hear, Olvia-san..." Naruto replied with his own smile, as he gave Olvia a kiss on the lips.

As Naruto and Olvia continued their kiss, the blonde teen grabbed Olvia's massive breasts.

"I'm going to make you feel good again, Olvia-san." Naruto stated, as he played with Olvia's tits.

"Oh, my..." Olvia replied with a moan.

Though, Olvia was not ready for Naruto's movements, she let the blonde teen have his way with her milk-jugs. Naruto planted another kiss on Olvia's lips, as he continued to play with her breasts. In the apartments, Naruto knew most of the women that live here have large breasts, and large rear-ends. Not only that, Naruto was the only boy/man that lives here, due to the fact that he's the owner's son.

"Wow, Olvia-san, you really have some big tits..." Naruto stated.

"Fufu, thank you, baby... but they're not as big as Nel-san and Harribel-san's, and the others'." Olvia stated with a moan.

"That doesn't really matter, what truly matters is that you're all really beautiful in your own way." Naruto replied.

"Mmm, that's wonderful to hear, Naruto-kun~... Agh, it's almost just about time..." Olvia stated.

"It's almost time for what, Olvia-san?" Naruto asked.

"It's almost time for Naruto-kun to start moving, of course." Olvia replied.

"Just let me know then, Olvia-san." Naruto said, as he continued to grab Olvia's tits.

Naruto played with Olvia's breasts, and then pinched Olvia's nipples, making her moan. Olvia bit her lower lip. She still felt Naruto's massive cock deep inside her rectum, and slightly twitching. Olvia knew Naruto wanted to thrust her wildly, but he was the type of teen who knew how to wait, and how to please a woman. Olvia turned to Naruto, and told him start moving a little.

"Start moving slowly, baby..." Olvia stated with a soft moan.

"Hai..." Naruto replied, as he released Olvia's breasts, grabs her hips and starts to slightly move.

"Ohhh..." Olvia groaned, as she felt Naruto's cock moving around her insides.

Like always, Naruto made sure he doesn't over do things. Taking his time, Naruto used slow and soft thrusts. Olvia felt her anus squeezing around Naruto's cock, not wanting to let go of it. Not only that, she felt the blonde teen's penis moving around in her belly. Olvia blushed, as it grew darker, feeling Naruto's movements.

"Ugh, you're so big, Naruto-kun..." Olvia groaned.

"I get that a lot..." Naruto replied, as he continued his slow movements.

"Fufu, I bet you do... Ahh..." Olvia groaned.

Naruto continued his slow and soft thrusts, feeling Olvia's anal walls getting tighter and tighter around his cock. Naruto let out moans of pleasure. Olvia letting out groans and still getting used to his size, all she did was relax herself and let Naruto continue his slow movements. But it wasn't so bad; Naruto's movements did make Olvia inside feel hot, and her pussy getting wet.

"Ah, my ass is feeling really hot... My pussy is getting wet, too~..." Olvia groaned with a dark blush.

"Hai, Olvia-san, your asshole is getting tighter... Not only that, it feels so warm as well~..." Naruto stated with a moan.

"Keep moving slow, baby~..." Olvia moaned.

"Hai, Olvia-san..." Naruto replied.

" _Even though I'm having anal-sex with such a monster cock, I'm starting to get turned on... Oh, God, I really want more..."_ Olvia thought with a smile.

As the blonde teen continued his movements, Olvia was getting even more turned on from anal with Naruto. Some time had passed, and Olvia was now adjusted to Naruto's size. The white-haired M.I.L.F told Naruto to fuck her faster.

"Oh, fuck me, baby! Fuck my ass more!" Olvia moaned.

"Hai, Olvia-san~!" Naruto replied, as he grab a tighter hold on Olvia's hips and thrust harder and faster.

"Ah, baby, my ass~!" Olvia moaned, as her tongue hanged out from the pleasure.

Naruto blushed heavily, feeling Olvia's anus getting tighter. Olvia let out louder moans, feeling anus becoming filled with Naruto's massive cock. With each thrust, Olvia felt Naruto's balls hit her pussy lips. Then the blonde teen looked down, seeing Olvia's large heart-shape ass jiggle against his pelvis. Just the sight of Olvia's big butt wanted Naruto to fuck her even harder.

"Oh God, Olvia-san, you got such a great ass just like Kaa-chan and Robin-san~!" Naruto moaned with a smile.

"Oh, thank you, baby! Ah, please keep slamming that fat cock deep inside my tight little ass~!" Olvia moaned.

"Don't worry, Olvia-san! I'll keep fucking you, till I cum again!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes, baby~! Use my fat ass, and blast that sweet warm dick-milk inside me!" Olvia moaned.

Naruto then pinned Olvia down; of course, Olvia welcomed the blonde teen of slamming his monster penis deep inside her rectum. Olvia screamed, loving Naruto's hard thrusts. Olvia turned to pull Naruto into a hot kiss. Naruto and Olvia used their tongues to explore each other's mouths, while Naruto continued to thrust Olvia hard. Naruto and Olvia broke the kiss to breathe, then Olvia kiss Naruto on the lips.

"Oh, baby, you're the best lover! I want you to fuck me everyday, and anywhere!" Olvia shouted.

"If that's what you want, Olvia-san, I'll be sure to fuck you everyday, like Kaa-chan and Robin-san! Ah!" Naruto growled, as he slammed his cock in and out of Olvia's ass.

"Oh, baby! That's it! That's the spot! Don't stop! Fuck my ass, till I cum again!" Olvia screamed, as her eyes rolled back from the pleasure.

Naruto did just that, thrusting Olvia harder and faster. As time passed, Naruto felt his cock twitch deep inside of Olvia's ass; his balls tighten, and grunted his teeth, knowing he was going to have another orgasm. As for the white-M.I.L.F, Olvia felt her ass becoming numb, her pussy getting wet, and she knew that she going to have another orgasm with the blonde teen.

"Ah, baby, I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum from you fucking my ass with your fat cock~!" Olvia shouted, as she used her own movements to thrust Naruto's pelvis.

"Hai! I'm going to cum, too! Where do you want me to cum, Olvia-san?" Naruto asked with a growl.

"I want it inside, baby! I want Naruto-kun's dick-milk deep inside my ass! I want it! I need it, baby~!" Olvia screamed.

"Fuck! I can't hold it anymore, Olvia-san! I'm about to cum!" Naruto roared, as he thrust Olvia wildly with great speed.

With one final thrust, Naruto and Olvia reached their orgasms together. Naruto let out a loud moan, as he released his warm seed deep inside Olvia's tight rectum. Olvia let out a scream, filling her ass becoming filled with Naruto's dick-milk. She left the warm milk, spraying throughout her anal-walls. Naruto growled, as he pinned Olvia down, while continuing his orgasm. Olvia's face turned red with a smile, loving the feeling of Naruto meeting her needs.

"I'm still cumming, Olvia-san~..." Naruto moaned with a blush.

"Ah, baby, whatever you do, don't pulled that big cock outside my ass, yet..." Olvia moaned.

Naruto did just that, still having his climax inside Olvia's anal-tube. Like always, Naruto's orgasm lasted for a minute. And after that minute, Naruto's orgasm came to an end. Olvia let out a moan of bliss, after Naruto and her orgasms. Naruto then pulled himself out of Olvia's anus. Naruto lied on his back, breathing heavily after he released his seed. Olvia pulled Naruto between her large breasts, and then she pulled him into a kiss.

"That was amazing, baby..." Olvia stated with a smile.

"It sure was, Olvia-san." Naruto replied, as he retuned the kiss.

"Fufu, I think I won't be able to walk right for awhile, after that ass fucking you gave me, baby." Olvia stated, as she runs her fingers though Naruto's hair.

"Fufu, well what do we have here?"

Naruto and Olvia looked up to see Robin standing by the door.

"Hello, Robin-chan, Naruto-kun was keeping me company. He gave me quite a fucking." Olvia stated.

"Hi, Robin-san." Naruto said.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Robin replied with a smile.

Robin saw Naruto's cock was getting hard again. She got an idea, as Robin looked at her mother to tell her idea.

"Oh, Kaa-chan, look at that..." Robin said, as she pointed down.

Olvia looked down, seeing Naruto's cock hard again.

"Fufu... Kaa-chan, how about we take care of Naruto's cock together?" Robin asked.

"Oh, I don't mind, sharing, Robin-chan. Now, come to bed, honey." Olvia said with a smile, as she waved her finger.

"Hai, Kaa-chan..." Robin replied, as she stripped naked, and crawled into bed with Naruto and her mother.

Robin and Olvia grabbed Naruto's semi-hard cock, making him moan.

"I hope your ready for us, baby." Olvia said.

"Because me and Kaa-chan are not going to let you rest not even for a moment, sweetie." Robin said with a smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Robin-san, Olvia-san." Naruto replied with a moan.

With that said, Robin and Olvia went down between Naruto's legs, both licking his 15 inch dick. Naruto let out another moan, feeling Olvia and Robin's warm and wet tongues against his member. Then both Robin and Olvia stopped their actions, wrapping their large breasts around Naruto's cock, making him moan louder.

"Ahh, Olvia-san, Robin-san, your breasts are so big and soft~!" Naruto moaned.

"Kaa-chan, how about we give Naruto-kun a double tit-fuck?" Robin asked.

"That is a wonderful idea, Robin-chan." Olvia replied, as she and Robin used their breasts to stroke Naruto's penis.

"Oh, it feels so good..." Naruto moaned.

"Oh, I feel your cock getting even harder, baby..." Olvia moaned.

"Mmm, I feel Naruto-kun's cock twitching between our breasts, Kaa-chan." Robin stated.

"Yes, Robin-chan, Naruto-kun is so amazing..." Olvia replied.

Naruto watched both mother and daughter tit-fucking his massive cock at the same time. As Robin and Olvia used their breasts around Naruto's cock, they licked the mushroom tip. Naruto drooled, loving how big and soft Olvia and Robin's breasts are. Robin and Olvia continued their actions, wanting Naruto's semen all over them.

"Ah, this keeps up, I'm going to cum for sure~!" Naruto moaned.

"That's the point, sweetie." Robin replied.

"Yes, cum for us, and release that warm dick-milk we love so much, baby." Olvia said.

"F-Fuck, that might happen sooner than you might think~!" Naruto growled.

"Oh... look, Kaa-chan, Naruto-kun looks like he's going to cum soon." Robin stated.

"Hai, Robin-chan... let's increased our movements, so Naruto-kun can cum." Olvia replied.

"Hai, Kaa-chan..." Robin replied, as she and Olvia increased their movements.

Naruto let out louder growls, feeling his cock twitching more between both large breasts. Olvia and Robin continued to stroke the large member between their breasts, knowing Naruto could not hold his orgasm any longer. Naruto saw his dick head, dripping with some of his pre-cum, feeling his penis about to exploded with more of his semen.

"Ahh, Robin-san, Olvia-san, I'm cumming!" Naruto moaned.

Olvia and Robin prepared themselves for Naruto's climax. Naruto let out a louder moan, releasing his semen on Robin and Olvia. Both mother and daughter felt warm waves of the blonde teen's milk, spraying all over their faces and breasts. Naruto held his head back in pleasure, as he continued his orgasm on Olvia and Robin.

"Oh, my, Naruto-kun's cock is spraying his dick-juice all over us, Kaa-chan~!" Robin shouted with joy.

"Hai! Oh, God, there's so much~!" Olvia moaned, as she and Robin felt the white-ropes spraying on them.

Naruto felt his cock still releasing his semen. Like always, Naruto's orgasm lasted for a minute. After a minute had passed, Naruto's climax ended. Robin and Olvia were covered in Naruto's sticky seed. Naruto let out a sigh of bliss. As for Olvia and Robin, they licked themselves cleaned. Both mother and daughter took their sweet time, cleaning themselves, loving the taste of Naruto's semen.

"I just love how sweet and tasty Naruto-kun's cum is." Robin stated.

"Yes, the taste is so addictive." Olvia replied.

Done licking themselves clean, Robin kissed her mother on the lips.

"Oh, Robin-chan, that was a surprise..." Olvia stated with a smile.

"Sorry, Kaa-chan, I couldn't help myself. I'm been so horny all day." Robin replied.

"If that's how you feel then..." Olvia said, as she grabbed Naruto by the hand.

Robin looked down to see Naruto was still hard, even after his orgasm. Olvia then grabbed Robin's legs lifting them up in the air, showing Robin pink-hole.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, my Robin-chan says she's been all day... please be a good boy, and make her feel good." Olvia said with a smile, as she continued to hold up Robin's legs.

"Please, Naruto-kun, I need your cock now... It's driving me crazy..." Robin stated with a blush, as she waited for Naruto's cock.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of you, Robin-san." Naruto replied, as he came close to Robin.

"Please hurry, and stick it inside me, sweetie~!" Robin moaned.

Naruto did as Robin said, as he shoved his member deep inside of Robin, making her let out a scream of pleasure.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun~!" Robin screamed.

Naruto let out a moan of pleasure. It was true that Robin had been horny all day. The blonde teen felt his member being squeezed by Robin's insides. Naruto began some slow movements, making Robin let out soft moans. As for Olvia, she watched Naruto fucking her daughter.

"Mmm, that feels so good, Naruto-kun..." Robin moaned.

"Whoa, you weren't lying when you said you've been horny all day, Robin-san. Ah, I feel your pussy tightening around me..." Naruto moaned, as he continued his slow movements.

Olvia picked herself pick, and went behind Naruto.

"Olvia-san?" Naruto said.

"I want to feel your thrusts, baby. Don't mind me..." Olvia replied, as she nibbled on Naruto ear.

"Ahh..." Naruto moaned.

"Don't forget about me, sweetie." Robin said, as she used her hands to feel Naruto's abs.

"I couldn't forget about you, Robin-san." Naruto said, as he thrust Robin, and used her right hand to feel Olvia's ass.

Naruto smiled, having sex with both Robin and Olvia. About two hours later, Naruto was getting dressed after spending some time with Olvia and Robin.

"Man that really amazing, Robin-san, Olvia-san. We should do it again real soon." Naruto stated, as he kissed both Robin and Olvia, and left.

Robin and Olvia were on the bed with their heads on the bed, and their asses up in the air, and their pussies and ass filled with Naruto's semen.

"Kaa-chan..." Robin said.

"Yes, Robin-chan?" Olvia replied.

"I can't feel my body..." Robin stated.

"I can't feel my body neither, Robin-chan." Olvia replied.

"But wasn't Naruto-kun amazing?" Robin asked.

"Yes, he was... I wouldn't mind if he fucked us like this again..." Olvia stated.

"I think we should rest up, Kaa-chan. Because Naruto might fuck us like this again tomorrow..." Robin stated.

"Fufu... I can't wait..." Olvia said.

Both Robin and Olvia fell asleep, resting their bodies. As for Naruto, he returned his master bedroom. Naruto walked into his home to see his mother wearing nothing but her apron.

"Welcome home, Naru-chan." Kushina said with a smile.

"Hey, Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

"So, do you like this new apron I bought?" Kushina asked.

"I love it, Kaa-chan. It looks so sexy on you." Naruto replied, not taking his eyes off his mother.

"I bought a few other things, but that will have to wait till we have our own little threesome." Kushina stated, as she walked up to Naruto.

"Yeah." Naruto replied, as he wrapped his arms around his mother's prefect body.

"Speaking of which, how did it felt to fuck Olvia-san and Robin-san at the same time?" Kushina asked, as she rubbed herself on Naruto.

"It was amazing, Kaa-chan. But now, I want you again." Naruto stated.

Naruto picked up Kushina.

"Oh my..." Kushina said.

"Sorry, Kaa-chan, I just can't get enough of you..." Naruto said.

"I can say the same thing, Naru-chan." Kushina said.

Naruto and Kushina headed up stairs to make love once more. The next day, about 12 o'clock in the evening, Naruto was asked to handle a problem in Neliel and Harribel's room. Naruto knocked on the door.

"Ah, there you are, Naruto-kun!"

Neliel answered the door.

"Hi, Nel-chan. So what's the problem you've been having lately?" Naruto asked.

"Well it's the sink and the shower. You see, the sink has been leaking, and the shower been using nothing but cold water." Neliel stated.

"Don't worry, Nel-chan. I can handle this." Naruto replied.

"Oh thank you, so much, Naruto-kun." Neliel said.

In the kitchen, Naruto was working on the sink to see where it the water was leaking. Neliel was on top of the kitchen contour, watching Naruto do his work.

"Well, Nel-chan, I found the leak is." Naruto said.

"That's wonderful to hear, Naruto-kun." Neliel said.

Naruto wasted no time, and fix the leaky sink. To kill some time, Naruto and Neliel started to talk.

"So, how have you been Nel-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm been good. Today is my day off, and Harribel-san asked me if you can fix our sink and shower." Neliel stated.

"Ah, I see... So, Harribel-san is working today?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, so it's just the two of us today." Neliel stated with a smile.

Naruto continued to work on the broken sink.

"Okay, I'm almost done, fixing the leak, Nel-chan." Naruto stated.

"Thank you so much, Naruto-kun." Neliel said.

Naruto did the final touches. Naruto now done under the sink, and then he turned on the water and looked down to make sure the sink isn't leaking. The water run down the pipes without leaking. Naruto had fixed Harribel and Neliel's sink.

"The sink is fixed, Nel-chan." Naruto stated.

"Oh, thank you so much, Naruto-kun!" Neliel said, as she tightly hugged Naruto.

Naruto blushed, feeling Neliel's large K+ breasts between his face, while her arms were around his neck. They were as big as Harribel's. Neliel always hugged Naruto ever since he was a little boy. Naruto could smell Neliel's sweet scent. But soon, Naruto felt his body begin crushed by Neliel's tight embrace.

"Umm, Nel-chan, you're crushing me..." Naruto said.

"Oh! Sorry, Naruto-kun." Neliel said, as she released her grip.

"Okay, you said the shower has been acting weird." Naruto said.

"Oh, yes, the shower is only running cold water." Neliel stated.

"Alright, leave it to me, Nel-chan." Naruto replied with a smile.

Naruto went into the bathroom the fix the shower. Naruto saw the heater's temper was low, and the inside of the heater was dirty. Naruto took his time, cleaning the heater, and fixing it. Neliel watched Naruto doing his work. She smiled, like the other women, Neliel that heard the loud screams of Kushina, Robin, and Olvia's moans. Neliel wanted Naruto as well. She was sure that Naruto would be more than happy her, like Robin and Olvia.

" _Hehe, I wonder how big Naruto-kun's cock is... Oh, I can't wait to see it..."_ Neliel thought, as she felt herself getting hot.

Naruto was done fixing the water heater. Neliel decided to make her move, as she slowly undressed herself.

"Okay, Nel-chan, your water heater is fixed." Naruto stated.

"Oh, thank you so much, Naruto-kun." Neliel replied.

"No problem, Nel-chan... It was..." Naruto said, as he turned to Neliel, seeing her naked.

"I think it's about time to take a shower." Neliel said, as she turned on the water.

As the shower ran with warm water, Naruto could not take his eyes off of Neliel. Neliel did everything she could to keep it that way, as she wiggled her large ass to Naruto. Naruto felt his cock becoming hard again, wanting to have sex with Neliel. Neliel then turned to Naruto.

"Would you like to join me, Naruto-kun?" Neliel asked with a smile.

"Hai..." Naruto replied with a smile.

With that said, Naruto took off his clothes. Neliel then saw Naruto's 15 inch semi hard cock, wanting her. Neliel blushed, never seeing such a large penis in her life. Neliel stepped in the shower, as she waved her finger to the blonde teen.

"The water is nice and warm, Naruto-kun." Neliel said with a smile.

"Heh..." Naruto said, as he followed Neliel into the shower.

As soon as Naruto got into the shower, Neliel wrapped her arms around Naruto's body. Naruto and Neliel felt the warm water falling down on their bodies, as Neliel pressed her large breasts on Naruto's back. Neliel then pulled Naruto into a kiss, as she slides her hands down to Naruto's abs. Naruto turned to Neliel, grabbing her large breasts.

"Ahh..." Neliel moaned.

"Hey, Nel-chan, do you plan on me being here, so you have me all to yourself?" Naruto asked, as he continued to play with Neliel's breasts.

"In a way, yes... I mean, Kushina-san has you all the time. Robin-san and Olvia-san had some alone time with you, so I thought, why not me. And now that I have you all to myself, how do you me to please you?" Neliel asked with a smile.

"Well... I always wanted a tit-fuck with these big tits of yours, Nel-chan." Naruto said.

"If that's what you want, I'll be sure to milk this big cock of yours." Neliel replied.

Neliel went down between Naruto's legs.

"Oh my... it's so bigger in person... I can't wait to taste its milk." Neliel stated, as she stared at Naruto's cock with lust.

"Ah, Nel-chan, if you keep saying stuff like that I might cum already..." Naruto replied with blush.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I'll make sure you don't climax so soon..." Neliel stated, as she grabbed Naruto's large member.

Licking her lips, Neliel kissed Naruto's mushroom head. Naruto moaned, feeling Neliel's soft lips. Licking the tip, Neliel wrapped her massive breasts around Naruto's cock. Naruto moaned louder, biting his lip, loving how soft they are. Neliel slowly stroke Naruto's cock with her breasts.

"Whoa, Nel-chan, your tits are so soft..." Naruto stated.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. Now relax and let your Nel-chan make you cum." Neliel stated, as she continues to stroke Naruto's member.

As Neliel kept and stroke the monster dick between her breasts, she suckled on the mushroom. Naruto watched Neliel tit-fucking, and sucking the tip of his member. Though it was Neliel's first time doing such sexual things to her neighbor that she knew since he was a little boy, she enjoyed and loved the taste of Naruto's dick. Neliel then slightly increased her stroking speed, making Naruto's moans grow louder.

"Ahh, Nel-chan, your tits are amazing! They're so soft like marshmallows!" Naruto moaned.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you're so cute when you moan like that. Does Naruto-kun want to his own movements to fuck my tits?" Neliel asked with a smile.

"Hai! I want to fuck your tits till I cum all over them, Nel-chan!" Naruto replied, as he began his own movements to thrust his member between Neliel's breasts.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" Neliel moaned, as she felt Naruto's thrusts.

Naruto used his thrust, while Neliel used her breast stroking to make him climax on her marshmallow bosoms. Neliel then took back the mushroom head into her mouth, so Naruto would have orgasm on her tits. Naruto's breathing was hot and heavy, feeling Neliel's breast around his member, while she suckled his dick head like a lollypop. Naruto felt his cock twitching between Neliel's breasts, knowing he was going to have his orgasm very soon.

"Ah, Nel-chan, I'm going to cum soon!" Naruto moaned.

Neliel releases the tip of Naruto's dick.

"Does Naruto-kun want to cum on my tits?" Neliel asked.

"Hai!" Naruto moaned, as he grabbed Neliel's breasts, and increased his speed.

"Then I'll used my tits and make you cum all over them!" Neliel moaned, as she stroked Naruto's member faster.

It was only a matter of time, till Naruto his orgasm. The blonde teen felt his cock twitching wildly, his balls tighten up, and he grunted his teeth soon about to reach his climax. Neliel continued her action, wanting Naruto's semen all over her face and tits. And she was about to have it.

"Nel-chan, I'm about to cum!" Naruto growled.

Naruto could not hold it in any longer, finally releasing his orgasm.

"Oh, there's so much~!" Neliel moaned.

Naruto continued to growl as well as releasing his semen on Neliel. Neliel felt Naruto's warm semen all over her face and body. It was really warm and thick, and Neliel loved the taste as well. Naruto continued to spray his white-ropes on Neliel's massive tits, while Neliel took all of the shots on her body.

"Ah, I'm still cumming, Nel-chan..." Naruto moaned.

"Hai, Naruto-kun... I love the feeling of your dick-milk all over me..." Neliel moaned with a smile, as she licked her lips.

After a minute, Naruto's orgasm came to an end. With his cock now soft, Naruto let out a sigh of bliss. As for Neliel, she felt his warm semen all over face and tits. Neliel released Naruto's cock, and licked herself clean. Neliel even suckled on her own breasts for the taste of Naruto's semen. Naruto watched Neliel cleaning herself, as he slowly got hard again.

"My, my, Naruto-kun, your dick-juice is so tasty... I never thought semen would taste this good~..." Neliel stated with a smile, as she continued to clean herself.

"Thanks, Nel-chan... your tits are really amazing, and I would fuck them everyday, too..." Naruto stated.

"Heh, heh, I'll let you too, when you come and spend time with me, Naruto-kun. Not only that, my body and tits belong only to you, okay, Naruto-kun." Neliel said with a wink, as she finished cleaning herself.

"Well then, how about we go and do more in your bed, Nel-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Mmm, that sounds like a wonderful idea, Naruto-kun. But first, I want to enjoy my warm shower with you." Neliel stated, as she wrapped her arms around Naruto once more.

"Heh, okay, Nel-chan..." Naruto replied, as he felt Neliel's soft body against his once more.

About 20 minutes later, and now done in the shower. Naruto and Neliel were in her room making out. Naruto and Neliel used their tongues to explore each other's mouths. Naruto used his hands to feel her body, as Neliel used her own hands to feel Naruto's body. Naruto and Neliel stopped their actions and ended their mouth exploring with a simple kiss on the lips. Naruto's cock was hard as a rock between him and Neliel. Naruto spend Neliel's legs, and grab his member about to enter her insides, but...

"Wait, Naruto-kun!" Neliel said, as she held her hands on Naruto's chest.

"Huh? What is it, Nel-chan? I thought we were about to have sex with each other." Naruto said, as he raised a brow in confusion.

"I know, but... I want Naruto-kun to save this hole for last. I really do want Naruto-kun to have me and to be my first, but I want you to have my pussy last, okay?" Neliel asked with a blush.

"If that's what you want, Nel-chan, then I'll respect your desiccation." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Oh, Naruto-kun... But there's something I want Naruto-kun to do first to his Nel-chan~..." Neliel said, as she pulled Naruto between her breasts.

Naruto buried between the massive balloons, he wondered what Neliel had in mind for him.

"What would that be, Nel-chan?" Naruto asked.

Neliel released Naruto, and turned herself around on her chest. Getting on all fours, Neliel spread her ass-cheeks apart, showing her small rosebud. Naruto knew Neliel wanted to have anal first before having her vagina.

"Here, Naruto-kun, you can do it me in my butt, okay?" Neliel said.

"Okay, Nel-chan." Naruto replied with a smile and a small blush.

Naruto went behind Neliel, grabbing her soft ass, and making her moan.

"Oh~!" Neliel moaned.

"Man, Nel-chan, you've got such a huge butt just like Kaa-chan, Robin-san, and Olvia-san." Naruto stated, as he used his fingers to play with the small hole.

"Ah, it will also be my first time in my butt, so please be really gentle, okay, Naruto-kun?" Neliel stated with a dark blush.

"Don't worry, Nel-chan. I'm always gentle when it comes to women when they have anal-sex for the first time." Naruto replied, as he continued to play with Neliel's ass.

Naruto then stopped playing with the small hole, and without warning, Naruto licked Neliel's rosebud. Neliel's eyes widen, as she let out a gasp.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun is licking my butt!" Neliel gasped.

"I have to get you lubed up or else it will hurt, Nel-chan." Naruto replied, as he continued to tongue Neliel's asshole.

"Ahh, my butt!" Neliel moaned.

Naruto continued to lube Neliel's anus. Neliel buried herself in her pillows. She felt a bit embarrassed for showing her butt to Naruto, and even him licking her butt. Even if it was Neliel's first time getting her anus licked, she liked it a lot. Naruto then tongued Neliel's asshole deeper, as he used his fingers to massage her lady-lips.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun, I feel your tongue inside me... It feels kind of good..." Neliel moaned.

"If you like that, I'll love my dick inside you even more, Nel-chan." Naruto replied, as he stopped licking Neliel's butt.

Neliel then felt Naruto on top of her, rubbing his massive member against her anus.

"Are you ready, Nel-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, I'm ready, Naruto-kun..." Neliel replied.

Neliel was nervous, due to Naruto's size. Naruto then slowly pushed his mushroom head against Neliel's anal-ring.

"Wait, Naruto-kun, I! Ahh!" Neliel shouted, as her eyes widen.

Neliel's words came too late, as she felt Naruto's tip already inside her anus. Neliel soon let out a scream, feeling Naruto's cock going inside her.

"Ah, Naruto-kun's cock is too big, it really hurts!" Neliel groaned.

"I'm being as gentle as I can, Nel-chan~!" Naruto moaned, as he felt Neliel's anus starting to tighten.

"Agh, my butt hole is getting stretched out by Naruto-kun's cock!" Neliel groaned, as she buried her face deeper into the pillow.

Naruto continued to slowly push himself inside of Neliel's rectum. Neliel groaned and moaned, as she felt her anus becoming filled with Naruto's massive member. Naruto moaned with a dark blush, and then felt Neliel's anus sucking him in. Neliel's eyes rolled back, while Naruto's cock continued to fill up her ass.

"Oh, Nel-chan, your ass is sucking me in~! It feels so amazing!" Naruto moaned, as he leaned on Neliel's back.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, your big cock is going all the way inside my butt! It's so deep!" Neliel screamed, as she felt Naruto's weight on top of her.

Naruto continued to slowly entered Neliel's anus, as Neliel's screams become louder. Naruto managed to fit his entire penis deep inside Neliel. Naruto growled in pleasure, like his mother and his busty neighbors, Neliel's anus was as tight as them. Naruto then kissed Neliel's neck, making her moan and to help her to forget the pain. Neliel blushed, knowing Naruto was trying to make her comfortable as possible.

"Oh, Naruto-kun..." Neliel moaned.

"See, Nel-chan, I told you I would be gentle." Naruto stated, as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Hai, you're so amazing..." Neliel moaned.

"Thanks, Nel-chan, but I won't move till you're ready." Naruto said.

"Okay..." Neliel replied with a smile, as she and Naruto stayed motionless.

Naruto and Neliel stay on the bed without moving an inch. Neliel then turned her head to kiss Naruto on the lips. Naruto returned the kiss.

"Hey, Nel-chan..." Naruto said.

"Yes?" Neliel replied.

"Can I grab your breasts, until you're ready?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, you can, Naruto-kun." Neliel said with a smile.

Naruto slides his hands down to Neliel's massive breasts, massaging them. Neliel soon let out more moans of pleasure, feeling Naruto's hand grabbing her milk orbs. Naruto then went back to kiss Neliel's neck. Neliel continued to moan, forgetting the pain of her anus being stretched out by Naruto's member. As for Naruto, he continued to play with Neliel's breasts.

"Whoa, Nel-chan, your tits are really soft." Naruto stated.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun..." Neliel replied.

"When you're ready for me, Nel-chan, just say the word." Naruto said.

Naruto resume back to kiss Neliel's neck, while still massaging her massive breasts. Neliel let out softer moans. It took some time, but Neliel felt she was ready for Naruto's movements. Neliel turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I want you to start moving, okay? But please be sure not to be rough on me, okay?" Neliel stated with a small blush.

"I will, Nel-chan..." Naruto replied.

Naruto released Neliel's breasts, picked himself up and grabbed her hips. The blonde teen then begins his movements. Neliel then let out a groan, feeling Naruto's cock moving inside her anus.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, I feel your cock moving around inside my butt... It feels like its being pulled from the inside out..." Neliel groaned with a dark blush.

"It feels really amazing to me, Nel-chan. You're just as tight as Kaa-chan, Robin-san, and Olvia-san... B-But I won't go overbroad, though." Naruto replied with a moan, as he continued his slow movements.

"That's wonderful to hear, Naruto-kun..." Neliel said, as she felt Naruto's pelvis against her large butt.

"Mmm, your butt is really soft as well, Nel-chan." Naruto stated.

Neliel blushed, hearing Naruto praising her body. Neliel grabbed the sheets of her bed, while Naruto's member moved inside throughout her anal-walls. Naruto let out moans, loving how tight Neliel is. Naruto would always have sex with his mother, everyday, and will have sex with Robin and Olvia when his mother is out shopping. And now he's having sex with Neliel.

"Mmm, I'm so happy we started off with anal first, Nel-chan." Naruto moaned.

"Ohhh... Agh..." Neliel groaned.

Neliel only responded with groans and moans.

"Oh, I see you're still not quite adjusted to my size just yet, Nel-chan. But don't worry; I'll be sure you do." Naruto stated, as he continued thrusting slowly.

" _Oh~! Naruto-kun is so deep inside me... I'm... I'm starting to like it..."_ Neliel thought with a dark blush, while her tongue hanged out from the pleasure.

Naruto continued his slow movements, making her sure he didn't hurt Neliel. Naruto looked down to see, Neliel's ass jiggle with each slow thrust. Naruto smiled, as he released Neliel's hips, and grabbed her ass cheeks. Neliel let out a moan, feeling Naruto's hands on both of her butt-cheeks. Like her breasts, Naruto also felt how soft Neliel's ass was as well.

"Wow, Nel-chan, your butt is not only big, but soft as well." Naruto stated, as she squeezed both cheeks.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, your hands are all over my butt!" Neliel moaned.

"Sorry, Nel-chan, I couldn't help myself." Naruto replied, as he continued his actions.

Little by little, Neliel was getting adjusted to Naruto's size. Neliel then slowly lifted her head, as she bit her lower lip. Neliel turned to Naruto and told him to thrust faster.

"Naruto-kun, I want you to fuck me faster!" Neliel moaned.

"Oh? You're ready for me, Nel-chan?" Naruto asked, as he slightly slowed down his thrusts.

"Hai! I want Naruto-kun to use my asshole!" Neliel moaned.

Naruto smiled, as he released Neliel's ass-cheeks and grabbed her hips again only to pull back a few inches and slam it back into her rectum. Neliel let out a scream in pleasure.

"AH, NARUTO-KUN~!" Neliel screamed in pleasure.

Naruto increased his speed, thrusting Neliel with great power. Neliel felt her inside getting wet, as her anus continued to be used by Naruto's hard member. Neliel moaned, feeling Naruto's hard powerful thrusts. Naruto leaned on Neliel's back, pinning her down, while thrusting Neliel's tight anus. Neliel let out louder moans, feeling her insides getting wetter.

"More, Naruto-kun, I want more of your cock~!" Neliel moaned.

"Ah, Nel-chan, you're so damn tight! I feel your ass sucking me in again!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes, Naruto-kun! I want it! I need you to make me feel good!" Neliel moaned, as she used her ass to rub it against Naruto's pelvis.

Naruto let out a growl, feeling Neliel's ass against him. Naruto thrust wildly, making Neliel scream, and making the bed shake. Neliel's eyes rolled back again, feeling her asshole getting stretched and her legs going numb. Neliel was going crazy, feeling pleasure from Naruto, saying his name with each thrust.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" Neliel screamed.

"Oh, Nel-chan, you're so fucking sexy when you say my name~!" Naruto moaned, as he thrust Neliel harder.

"Ah, only for you, Naruto-kun~! Please don't stop!" Neliel shouted, as she felt Naruto's balls hit her lady-lips.

" _Argh, if this keeps up, I'll end up cumming inside of Nel-chan's ass!"_ Naruto thought, as he continued his hard thrusts.

Neliel felt her anus tightening around Naruto's cock, squeezing him for his seed. Naruto felt his member twitch deep inside of Neliel's rectum, as his balls started to tighten. Naruto knew he was going to have another orgasm soon, thrusting wildly. Neliel moaned, feeling her pussy dripping. Neliel knew she was also going to climax as well. Naruto held Neliel tight; growling with pleasure, knowing both their orgasms will soon come.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun, I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum for the first time~!" Neliel moaned.

"Agh, Nel-chan, I'm going to cum, too~!" Naruto growled.

"Oh! I want Naruto-kun to cum inside me~!" I want Naruto-kun to cum deep inside my ass!" Neliel screamed.

"I can't hold it anymore~! I'm about to cum, Nel-chan!" Naruto roared, as he and Neliel were soon about to climax.

Naruto could not hold it anymore, so with one last thrust, he and Neliel both reached their orgasms. Neliel let out a scream, feeling Naruto's white-ropes spraying deep inside her ass.

"I feel it, I feel Naruto-kun's warm seed filling me up~!" Neliel screamed.

"Ah, Nel-chan!" Naruto growled.

Neliel fall face into her pillows, as she also felt her juices dripping down her legs. As for Naruto, he continued to have his orgasm deep inside of Neliel's anus. Naruto had one usually minute orgasm, till the minute has passed. After a long minute, Naruto's orgasm came to an end. Naruto then pulled himself out of Neliel's tight anus with his cock soft again. Naruto saw that some of his seed with dripping out of Neliel's tight hole. Neliel let out a sigh of bliss, having anal-sex for the first time.

"That was amazing, Naruto-kun..." Neliel stated with a smile.

"It sure was, Nel-chan..." Naruto replied with his own sigh of bliss.

Neliel was not quite done yet with Naruto. Neliel wrapped both of her arms around Naruto's neck, pulling him between her massive pillows. Naruto blushed, knowing Neliel wanted more of his loving.

"Now, it's time for us to use my pussy, okay, Naruto-kun?" Neliel asked.

"All right then, Nel-chan." Naruto replied.

Neliel smiled. She then lay down on her back, spreading her legs like earlier. Naruto saw Neliel's pink hole, as his member started to get hard again.

"Here, Naruto-kun, I want you to have all of me. Be my first~" Neliel stated with a smile, as she waited for Naruto to take her virginity.

"Hai, Nel-chan..." Naruto replied, as he crawled on top of Neliel.

Naruto grabbed his cock again and rubbed it against Neliel's pussy-lips.

"Agh..." Neliel moaned.

"Okay, Nel-chan, I'll stick it inside you now..." Naruto stated, as he slowly pushed his dick head through Neliel's lady lips.

"Ahh, I feel it going inside me..." Neliel groaned with a dark blush.

"Hai, your pussy is really wet, Nel-chan." Naruto replied, as he slowly enters Neliel's insides.

"Arggghhh!" Neliel shouted in pain, as a tear fall down her face.

As Naruto's member slowly enter inside of Neliel, her vagina started to bleed.

"Ah! Nel-chan, is this really you're first time being with a man?" Naruto asked.

"H-Hai... But I'm happy Naruto-kun is my first..." Neliel groan with a painful smile.

"Nel-chan..." Naruto said.

"It is true that the first time having sex really hurts, but I can handle Naruto-kun's size." Neliel said.

"I'll be gentle, Nel-chan." Naruto replied.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun..." Neliel replied with a smile.

Naruto continued to enter Neliel inch by inch.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun's dick is still coming inside me!" Neliel groaned.

Neliel did everything she could to endure the pain. Naruto used his hands to rub Neliel's belly to ease the pain. It took some time, but Naruto managed to fit his entire 15 inch member deep inside of Neliel. Naruto stops rubbing Neliel's belly, as he lean close to her. Without a moment of waiting, Neliel wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, hopping the pain would go away.

"Ah, your cock is so deep inside me, Naruto-kun..." Neliel groaned, as she held Naruto tighter.

"Don't worry, Nel-chan... I won't move till you're ready." Naruto replied, as he kissed Neliel.

"Oh..." Neliel moaned, as she returned the kiss.

Naruto and Neliel stayed motionless, not moving an inch. Neliel continued to hold Naruto in her grip. Naruto then kissed Neliel again. Neliel welcomed it. Neliel slipped her tongue inside Naruto's mouth, as she held Naruto tighter. Naruto and Neliel made out, for a minute. Neliel's face turned red, loving the feeling of her and Naruto's tongue wrestling each other. Then both Naruto and Neliel broke the kiss to breath.

"You're such a good kisser, Naruto-kun..." Neliel stated with a smile.

"Thanks, Nel-chan." Naruto replied, as he went to kiss Neliel's neck.

"Ahh..." Neliel moaned.

Thanks to Naruto's actions, Neliel was starting to forget about the pain from his enteric earlier. Naruto continued to kiss Neliel's neck, making her let out moans instead of groans. Neliel used her hands to feel Naruto's back.

"Mmm, that feel so good, Naruto-kun~..." Neliel moaned.

"I'm happy that you're starting to feel good, Nel-chan." Naruto replied, as he continued to kiss her neck.

Naruto continued his actions, making Neliel feel good. Neliel knew Naruto's member was still deep inside her, and time had passed. Neliel thought it was time for her blonde lover to start moving.

"Naruto-kun..." Neliel whispered.

"Yeah, Nel-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I think I'm ready... please move slowly, Naruto-kun..." Neliel moaned with a dark blush.

"Okay, Nel-chan..." Naruto replied.

Naruto then begins his slow movements. Neliel moaned and groaned, feeling Naruto moving. Naruto made sure to move slow, so no to hurt Neliel.

"Agh, you're so big, Naruto-kun..." Neliel groaned.

"Nel-chan, you're so tight..." Naruto replied with a moan.

Neliel felt Naruto's small and slow thrusts, and his mushroom head rubbing against her womb. Naruto and Neliel took their time, not going to fast or slow. Neliel then placed Naruto between her breasts. Naruto smelled her sweet scent once again, feeling the marshmallow soft breasts against his face.

"Oh, Nel-chan, your tits are as soft as marshmallows..." Naruto moaned between her breasts.

"Naruto-kun, I feel your cock moving inside me..." Neliel moaned.

"Mmm, it feels really good, Nel-chan." Naruto said.

Naruto picked up his head, to suckle on Neliel's right breast. Neliel moaned, slowly feeling the pleasure of having sex. Naruto milked Neliel's right breast, then he used his left hand to play with Neliel's left breast. Neliel moaned, feeling her breasts being used, while Naruto continued his slow movements.

"Ah, Naruto-kun is using both my pussy and breasts~!" Neliel moaned.

"I can't get over how good you smell, Nel-chan..." Naruto stated, as he suckled on Neliel's left breast.

"Oh!" Neliel moaned.

Naruto continued his actions, pleasing Neliel. Neliel felt her body getting hot, while her insides became wet. Feeling Naruto's massive rod, still hitting her womb, Neliel was starting to enjoy herself.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, I'm starting to get adjusted to your size!" Neliel moaned.

Naruto stops sucking Neliel's breasts.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that, Nel-chan." Naruto replied, as he slightly increased his speed.

Neliel felt no more pain, but she felt pleasure of love making. And Neliel wanted more.

"Naruto-kun, more, I want you to fuck me more!" Neliel moaned.

"All right then, Nel-chan!" Naruto replied, as he thrust Neliel hard.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun~!" Neliel moaned, as her legs rose up in the air.

Naruto buried himself between Neliel's soft breasts, as he thrust hard. Neliel felt the mushroom head repeatedly hitting her womb with each thrust. Neliel couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist, bringing him closer to her. Naruto growled, feeling Neliel's insides tighten around his cock. Neliel then pulled Naruto into another deep kiss, using their tongues once more.

" _Oh my, God, having sex with Naruto-kun is so amazing~!"_ Neliel thought.

" _Agh, I feel Nel-chan's inside starting to tighten around my dick! It's even getting wetter too!"_ Naruto thought, as he and Neliel continued their deep kiss, while he thrusts hard.

Naruto and Neliel broke the kiss to breath. Naruto then thrust Neliel hard.

"Ahh, that's it, Naruto-kun! I want more of your cock fucking me~!" Neliel moaned with a smile and a dark blush.

"Hai, Nel-chan! Agh, I feel your pussy tightening around my dick!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes! More! Fuck me, more, Naruto-kun!" Neliel moaned, as her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanged out in pleasure.

"Ah, fuck!" Naruto growled, as he thrust Neliel wildly.

Naruto picked himself, and grabbed Neliel's hips, thrusting with great speed and power. Neliel let out louder moans, still having her legs around Naruto's waist. Naruto looked down to see Neliel's massive tits jiggle freely. Just watching them bounce up and down, made Naruto like an animal. Naruto continued his hard thrusts, as he felt Neliel's womanhood getting even tighter, squeezing his cock.

"Ah, that's it Naruto-kun! That's the spot!" Neliel moaned.

"Ah, fuck, Nel-chan, watching your big tits bounce like that is making crazy!" Naruto moaned.

"Oh! I'm so happy that I'm pleasing you, Naruto-kun!" Neliel moaned.

"Agh, if this keeps up, I'll end up cumming soon!" Naruto moaned.

Naruto slowed down his movements, performing hard slams, making Neliel scream. Naruto continued to growl, feeling Neliel's pussy tighten more around his cock. Neliel felt her insides getting wet, while she felt Naruto's cock twitching deep inside her. Neliel moaned, Naruto groaned, both of them knew they were going to have their orgasms together.

"Fuck! Naruto-kun, I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum with your cock!" Neliel moaned with a dark blush and a smile.

"I'm going to cum, too, Nel-chan!" Naruto growled.

"Oh, I can't hold it, Naruto-kun, I'm about to cum!" Neliel screamed.

"Oh, Nel-chan~!" Naruto growled, as he thrusts more wildly.

Neliel could not hold herself anymore. As Naruto continued to thrust her, Neliel reached her climax. Neliel screamed in pleasure.

"I'm cumming, Naruto-kun~!" Neliel screamed.

Neliel felt her juices squirting out of her, and on Naruto's cock. Neliel loosen her legs around Naruto. Even with her orgasm, Naruto continued to thrust the busty green-haired woman with all his speed and strength.

"I cum so much... Naruto-kun..." Neliel stated with a dark blush.

Naruto was not done, and not had his orgasm just yet but he will soon reach it.

"Ahh, I'm about to cum!" Naruto roared.

Naruto quickly pulled himself out, and jerk himself on Neliel's massive tits. Naruto let out a loud moan, as he released himself on Neliel.

"Oh~!" Neliel shouted with joy, as she felt Naruto's warm seed all over her face and breasts.

"Ah, fuck, I'm cumming all over you, Nel-chan!" Naruto moaned with a smile.

Neliel felt endless white-ropes all over herself.

"Ah, I can't stop... I'm still cumming... It feels so good..." Naruto moaned, as he continued his orgasm on Neliel.

What seemed like forever, only a minute, Naruto's climax comes to an end with his cock softening. Neliel smiled, seeing Naruto's milk all over herself. Neliel licked her lips. She then kissed Naruto's soften cock. Naruto lay next to Neliel, after his orgasm.

"Oh my, Naruto-kun, you've really cummed a lot." Neliel stated.

"Sorry, I didn't warn you about cumming on you, Nel-chan." Naruto replied with a sigh of bliss.

"I didn't mind, Naruto-kun." Neliel said, as she licked herself clean.

Neliel took her time, cleaning herself off from Naruto's seed. Now clean, Neliel played with Naruto's hair, after the amazing orgasm he released on her. Naruto smiled, as Neliel smiled back. Neliel kissed Naruto, of course, he welcomed it. Even some men don't like it when a woman kisses them after an orgasm all over them to go down on them, but Naruto didn't care.

"I need another shower. So, how about we take another together, Naruto-kun?" Neliel asked with a smile.

"I would like that a lot, Nel-chan." Naruto replied with his own smile.

Neliel got out of bed, and stand by the door. Neliel turned to Naruto, shaking her butt to him.

"I'm waiting, Naruto-kun~..." Neliel said with a smile, as she continued to wiggle her ass to the blonde teen.

Naruto smiled, as he followed Neliel into the bathroom. An hour later, Naruto and Neliel were saying their goodbyes.

"I had such a wonderful time, Naruto-kun." Neliel stated.

"Hai, I did, too, Nel-chan. You and Harribel-san should come over with me and Kaa-chan; we can have lots of fun together." Naruto replied with a foxy grin.

"Oh... That would be a lot of fun, Naruto-kun." Neliel replied.

Neliel wrapped her arms around Naruto, kissing him again. Naruto smiled, as he grabbed Neliel's large ass.

"I hope you come back again real soon, Naruto-kun." Neliel said with a smile.

"I will, Nel-chan." Naruto replied, as he returned the kiss.

As Naruto left, Neliel blow a kiss. Naruto catches it. Naruto returns to the master bedroom. Kushina was home waiting for her son/lover. Kushina made lunch for them.

"Welcome home, Naru-chan." Kushina said with a smile.

"Hi, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied, as he kissed his mother.

"So, did you help out, Nel-san?" Kushina asked.

"Of course, I've help, in more ways than one." Naruto replied, as he wrapped his arms around his mother's prefect body.

"Oh my... you're such a naughty boy, Naru-chan." Kushina said with a smile, as she rubbed her large ass against his member.

"And you're such a naughty mom always wanting her son's big cock inside her." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Mmm, true... how about we eat first, and then we can fuck like we always do." Kushina said.

"That sounds like a plan, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied, as he kissed his mother once more.

Naruto and Kushina eat their lunch, and headed up stairs to make love some more. The next day...

"Alright, I have the month's rent." Harribel stated.

Tier Harribel, Neliel's roommate and long time best friend had her monthly rent. Harribel is a woman with short blonde hair, green eyes, dark skin, luscious lips, and had a curvy ebony body with a large pair of breasts and a large juicy rear-end just like Neliel. A ebony goddess in the flesh. It was Harribel's day off, and it was also the first day of the month.

"I wonder how Naruto-kun is doing. It's been awhile, since I saw him. I have to thank him for fixing the sink and shower." Harribel stated.

When Harribel got off of work, she noticed that Neliel kept blushing when she asked about Naruto. Harribel didn't think much of it. Harribel was now in front of Kushina's master bedroom/home. She knocked on the door.

"Kushina-san, are you home?" Harribel asked.

Harribel didn't get a response. She noticed that the door was open. Harribel opened the door, as she looked around to see no one in the living room.

"Hello?" Harribel said, as she stepped inside the room.

She heard some giggle up stairs in Kushina's room. Harribel went upstairs to see what was casing the giggling. Harribel then heard moans of pleasure.

" _What is that?"_ Harribel thought.

Harribel saw Kushina's door cracked open where the moans where coming from. Harribel looked through the cracked open door... she almost let out a scream, as she witness Kushina on top of her own son.

"More, baby! Fuck me some more~!" Kushina moaned.

"Oh, God, Kaa-chan, you're so tight!" Naruto moaned, as he held Kushina's hips.

" _I don't believe it!"_ Harribel thought with a blush.

"Oh my God, Sochi, I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum!" Kushina shouted with pleasure.

"Ah, fuck, I'm about to cum, too, Kaa-chan!" Naruto growled.

Kushina smiled, as she held down Naruto's hands, and bounce up and down on Naruto's pelvis, making her large ass jiggle. Harribel still in shock, but could not take her eyes off the incest act that was happening. Harribel's blush grew darker, as her own body was getting hot and inside becoming a little wet. Naruto and Kushina could not hold themselves anymore.

"I'm cumming~!" Naruto and Kushina both moaned.

With one final bounce, Naruto and Kushina reach their climax together. Kushina let out another scream of pleasure, feeling her son's warm seed filling her womb up. Naruto let out growls of pleasure, feeling his mother's vagina squeezing him for his semen. Kushina fall on top of Naruto, as her son continued his massive orgasm deep inside her. Harribel continued to watch.

"Oh, Sochi, that was amazing as always..." Kushina moaned.

"Hai, Kaa-chan, you're the best..." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Give your Kaa-chan a kiss, baby..." Kushina said.

Naruto pulled Kushina into a kiss. Like always, Naruto's orgasm lasted a long minute and then came to an end. Naruto grope his mother's large ass, making her moan.

"Oh my, Naru-chan, you really know how to touch a woman." Kushina said.

"Well, I guess I'm just that good." Naruto replied.

Kushina got off of her son's dick, as Naruto's cock soften after the massive orgasm. Harribel's eyes widen, seeing Naruto's 15 inches covered in Kushina's juices and semen. Harribel wondered how Kushina could handle such a large penis.

" _Oh my..."_ Harribel thought, as she couldn't stop staring at Naruto's member.

Kushina went between Naruto's legs, and suckled on his member.

"Oh, Kaa-chan..." Naruto moaned, as he relaxed himself.

"I can never get over how tasty your cock is after you blast your dick-juice, honey." Kushina stated with a smile, as she licked the mushroom head.

Naruto closed his eyes, enjoying his mother's blowjob.

" _Ahh, I can't take my eyes off of Naruto-kun... I want his cock... it looks so fat and thick, I just want to suck on it and do many more things with it~!"_ Harribel thought with a dark blush.

Harribel could not hold herself. She began to finger herself, after seeing Naruto's large cock. Harribel let out small moans, as she used her right hand to finger herself, while using her left hand to squeeze her breasts. Kushina looked up and noticed Harribel was watching her and Naruto. Kushina smiled, getting an idea that would be so much fun for her and Naruto.

"Sochi..." Kushina said.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied.

Kushina opened a small dresser drawer next to her bed and pulled out a blindfold.

"Here, Naru-chan, I want you to put this on." Kushina said.

"Okay, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied, as he puts on the blindfold.

Naruto could not see a thing.

"Relax and stay right there, baby. Kaa-chan is going to make you feel good again real soon." Kushina stated.

"Oh, Kaa-chan, I can't wait..." Naruto replied, as his cock slightly twitched.

Kushina then got out of bed. Harribel was so lost in her thoughts, fingering herself to Naruto that she didn't notice Kushina standing right in front of her.

"Why, hello, Harribel-san." Kushina greeted with a smile.

"Ah! K-Kushina-san, I was, ugh!" Harribel gasped with a blush.

"Shh..." Kushina whispered.

"Huh?" Harribel said.

"I saw you looking at me and Sochi fucking like rabbits. And judging by it, I would say you want my Sochi's sweet loving, don't you?" Kushina asked.

"H-Hai... But I..." Harribel muttered, as Kushina put her finger on her luscious lips.

"Say no more, Harribel-san... Mmm, I don't know why, but I'm getting really hot looking at you." Kushina said, as she kissed Harribel.

Harribel's eyes widen, feeling Kushina's lips against her own. It was weird at first, but Harribel like it in a strange way. Harribel also tasted Naruto's semen and Kushina's juices. Kushina slowly removed Harribel's shirt, showing her large K+ cup breasts, and white bra. Kushina was amazed at the size of her housemates' breasts.

"My, my, you've got some big tits, Harribel-san." Kushina stated.

"Ahh, Kushina-san..." Harribel moaned.

"Now, let's have a better look." Kushina said, as she removed Harribel's bra.

Kushina removed the bra, showing Harribel's bare breasts with Hershey kiss nipples.

"Oh, what lovely breasts, Harribel-san. They're so large and round with Hershey kiss nipples." Kushina stated with a smile.

"Umm, thank you, Kushina-san..." Harribel replied.

"Last, let's see this big ass of yours, Harribel-san." Kushina said, as she removed the last of Harribel's clothing.

Kushina removed Harribel's pants, and her panties, showing her juicy ass. Kushina was amazed, and judging by it, Harribel's butt was bigger than hers.

"Wow, Harribel-san, you don't stop to amaze me. I'm surprised that you have not found a man yet with this body. And look at the big ass of yours, it's bigger than mine." Kushina stated, as she grabbed both of Harribel's ass cheeks.

"Now, you're embarrassing me, Kushina-san." Harribel replied with a dark blush.

"Heh, if you think I'm impressed, my Naru-chan is going to love you." Kushina replied.

Naruto was still blindfolded, waiting for his mother's surprise.

"Kaa-chan, are you almost ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, honey, I'll be right there." Kushina replied.

Kushina turned back to Harribel.

"Be very quiet, Harribel-san." Kushina said.

"Hai." Harribel replied.

Kushina and Harribel went into the room where Naruto lied on the bed, waiting for more sex from his mother.

"Are you here, Kaa-chan? I really want you so badly." Naruto said.

"I'm right here, baby. Did your cock miss me?" Kushina asked.

"Hai... Just waiting for you was making me crazy, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied.

"Mmm, that good to hear, honey." Kushina said.

As for Harribel, she was as quiet as a mouse, looking at Naruto. Harribel never imagine that she would be attracted by her neighbor who she knew since a little boy. Harribel couldn't stop herself from looking at Naruto's muscular body to his 15 inch soft cock. Harribel bit her lower lip, as she held herself from saying anything.

" _Oh my, I've never imagine Naruto-kun would grow up so much."_ Harribel thought, as she continued to stare at Naruto's body.

"Hey, Kaa-chan, are you going to suck me off while I'm blindfolded? That's sounds really hot." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Oh, Naru-chan that sounds like a wonderful idea." Kushina replied.

"Please suck my dick again, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he picked himself up, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Don't worry, honey... I'll suck this big cock dry." Kushina replied.

Kushina waved her hand to Harribel. Harribel came close to Kushina, as she whispered in her ear.

"Now is your chance, be sure not to talk. I want Naru-chan to be surprised for our first threesome together." Kushina whispered, as Harribel nodded in reply.

Kushina and Harribel went between Naruto's legs. Kushina did all the talking, as Harribel was now staring at Naruto's large member.

" _Oh my, God, it's... it's so big..."_ Harribel thought with a blush.

"Okay, Naru-chan, I'll start sucking your cock now." Kushina stated.

"All right, Kaa-chan..." Naruto replied.

Kushina nodded at Harribel. Harribel grabbed Naruto's cock, making him moan.

"Oh, Kaa-chan, your hands are so soft." Naruto stated.

"Thank you, Naru-chan." Kushina replied.

" _It's so fat and thick in my hands..."_ Harribel thought.

Harribel then kissed Naruto's mushroom head, as she strokes the long rod. Naruto continued to let out moans, thinking that it is his mother kissing and stroking his member. Harribel then used her tongue and lick the hard pole.

"Whoa, Kaa-chan, your tongue is really wet..." Naruto said.

"Well, I want you to get hard for me, honey." Kushina replied.

" _The taste is amazing..."_ Harribel thought, as she continued to lick Naruto's penis.

Harribel wrapped her luscious lips around the mushroom head of Naruto's cock. Naruto let out a loud moan, feeling Harribel's soft lips, believing it to be his mother's. Harribel took about 5 inches inside her mouth, as she used her left hand to stroke the remaining rod, while using her right hand to play with Naruto's twin orbs. Kushina was amazed, watching Harribel sucking her son's member like a dick slut.

" _Oh my, Harribel-san, you're sucking Sochi's dick really well. Ah, fuck, I wish I could join her, but I don't want to ruin the surprise for Naru-chan. I just have to wait..."_ Kushina thought, as she felt her body getting hot.

" _Ah, I can't stop myself! I want Naruto-kun so badly~!"_ Harribel thought, as she continued her actions.

"Ah, Kaa-chan, I love you so much~!" Naruto moaned, as he drooled a bit.

Harribel release Naruto's cock, so she can lick the mushroom head. Kushina saw her chance to response to her son.

"I love you, too, Naru-chan." Kushina replied.

" _Ahh, I think I'm falling in love with Naruto-kun..."_ Harribel thought.

"Please keep sucking my cock, Kaa-chan!" Naruto moaned.

"I will, honey." Kushina replied.

Harribel then took back Naruto's cock inside her mouth, making Naruto let out louder moans. Kushina watched Naruto enjoying himself. Naruto felt Harribel's warm and wet mouth around his member. Harribel then took more of Naruto's cock inside her mouth. Harribel took 10 inches inside her mouth, feeling the tip hitting the back of her throat. Naruto held his head back in pleasure.

"Ahh... Kaa-chan, your mouth is so wet and tight... And my tip is hitting the back of your throat." Naruto moaned.

" _No, I am in love with Naruto-kun... Ahh, his cock is so big inside my mouth~!"_ Harribel thought.

Harribel released the massive member, only to wrap her breasts around Naruto's cock.

"Oh, Kaa-chan!" Naruto moaned with dark blush.

Harribel stroke Naruto's member with her massive breasts. Naruto let out a growl, feeling his member between Harribel's breasts.

"Ah, Kaa-chan, I think it's just me, but your tits have become really huge! They're as big and soft will Nel-chan's." Naruto moaned.

" _Ah, so that is why Nel-san always kept blushing when I asked about Naruto-kun..."_ Harribel thought, as she continued to stroke Naruto's member.

Kushina then responded to Naruto.

"Does begin blindfolded while getting your fat cock suck and tit-fucked feel good, Naru-chan?" Kushina asked.

"It feels so amazing, Kaa-chan!" Naruto moaned.

"I'm so happy to hear that, baby." Kushina replied.

" _I'm so happy to hear it as well, Naruto-kun..."_ Harribel thought with a smile, as she increased her stroking speed.

Harribel continued her actions, making Naruto's cock twitched between her breasts. With the rod between her tits, Harribel took the mushroom head back into her mouth. Kushina watched Harribel suck and tit-fuck her son's massive member. Naruto moaned, feeling his cock twitching between Harribel's breasts while having the tip of his cock inside her mouth. Naruto knew he was about to have his orgasm once more.

"Ah, Kaa-chan, I'm going to cum again!" Naruto moaned.

Hearing this, Harribel increased her speed.

" _Please cum for me, Naruto-kun!"_ Harribel thought, as she prepared herself for Naruto's semen.

"Ah, I can't hold it anymore! I'm cumming~!" Naruto growled, as he released his orgasm on and in Harribel.

" _Oh!"_ Harribel thought.

" _Oh my..."_ Kushina thought.

Naruto released his seed deep inside of Harribel's mouth. Harribel couldn't believe how much semen Naruto produce. She could hold not it anymore, as she let go of Naruto's tip, making it shot large white-ropes all over her face and breasts.

"Oh!" Harribel moaned.

"Oh, Kaa-chan, I can't stop cumming~!" Naruto moaned.

" _There's so much~!"_ Harribel thought.

After a long minute, Naruto's orgasm came to an end, thus his cock become semi-soft with his member still between Harribel's. Harribel kissed the mushroom head, loving the taste of Naruto's cock and semen. Naruto let out a sigh of bliss after another amazing orgasm.

"That was amazing, Kaa-chan..." Naruto said with a smile.

Kushina thought it was time to reveal her surprise to her son.

"Okay, honey, you can take off the blindfold." Kushina said.

"Okay, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied.

Naruto takes off his blindfold. To his surprise, Naruto's eyes widen seeing not his mother, but Harribel instead with his cock still between her breasts.

"Hello, Naruto-kun..." Harribel said with a smile, as she kissed Naruto's cock again.

"H-Harribel-san?! You mean, you sucked my cock and tit-fucked it?!" Naruto said with a dark blush.

"Of course she did, Sochi. Harribel-san saw us earlier, and wanted to have some with your fat cock." Kushina replied.

"I hoped you enjoyed my blowjob and tit-fucking, Naruto-kun." Harribel said, as she let go of Naruto's cock and kissed on the tip.

"Well... I did enjoy it a lot..." Naruto said.

"I'm happy to hear it, Naru-chan. Remember when I said I wanted a threesome? I thought Harribel would be prefect for us, don't you think, honey?" Kushina asked.

"Really... Well, I won't lie, after the tit-fuck and sucking that Harribel-san did to my cock... I would love to have a threesome with Harribel-san and Kaa-chan." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Oh, I love the sound of that, Sochi. Now then..." Kushina said.

Kushina came close to Harribel.

"Shall we show Naru-chan the thing that we did in the hallway, Harribel-san?" Kushina asked.

"Hai..." Harribel replied with a smile.

Kushina pulled Harribel into a kiss, tasting Naruto's semen. Harribel used her tongue to explore the Uzumaki's M.I.L.F's mouth. Naruto's eyes widen, seeing his mother and Harribel kissing each other. Naruto had never seen two grown women kissing each other. Kushina and Harribel continued their kiss, as Kushina touch and grab Harribel's body. Then they broke the kiss, as Kushina continued to feel Harribel's body.

"Look, Sochi, what do you think of Harribel-san's sexy body?" Kushina asked.

"Harribel-san looks really amazing..." Naruto replied.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Harribel said with a smile.

"And I bet you want you fuck Harribel-san with your fat cock, huh, Naru-chan?" Kushina asked.

"Hai..." Naruto replied.

"Oh my... then what are we waiting for..." Harribel moaned.

With that said, Kushina and Harribel crawled into bed with Naruto. Then both Kushina and Harribel went down to have their way with Naruto's member. Naruto watched his mother and his dark-skin busty neighbor licking his member. Indeed Naruto was the luckiest teen alive right now for having sex with two amazedly hot and busty women, even if it is his mother and neighbor.

"Wow..." Naruto said.

"Hmm? What is it, Sochi?" Kushina asked.

"I'm just really lucky to be having a threesome with Kaa-chan and Harribel. God, you two are so fucking sexy together." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Kushina and Harribel replied, as they both licked the tip of Naruto's cock.

"Ahh, so amazing..." Naruto moaned.

Kushina and Harribel continued to lick Naruto's massive member, making moan in bliss. Without warning, Harribel took all of Naruto's cock inside her mouth. Naruto soon let out a louder moan, feeling Harribel sucking his cock dry for its seed again.

"Now don't be greedy, Harribel-san... I want some of Naru-chan's cock." Kushina said with a lustful smile.

Harribel stops her actions.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't hold myself." Harribel replied.

"It's quite alright, Harribel-san." Kushina replied.

Kushina looked at Harribel once more, to her lovely face to her sexy body. Kushina also looked at Harribel's feet. They were soft and soft like her body. Kushina also had some beautiful feet and once again the red-head M.I.L.F got an idea.

"My, my, Harribel-san, you have such a lovely body." Kushina stated.

"Thank you, Kushina-san." Harribel replied.

"And look at your feet, their really smooth, aren't they?" Kushina asked.

"Hai, they are." Harribel replied.

"How about you and me give Naru-chan a foot-job, Harribel-san?" Kushina asked.

"Hai... I wouldn't mind using my feet." Harribel replied.

"A foot-job?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naru-chan, just relax and let Kaa-chan and Harribel-san take care of you, honey." Kushina stated.

Kushina and Harribel used their feet to rub Naruto's member.

"Ahh~! N-Now I see what you mean by a foot-job, Kaa-chan~!" Naruto moaned, as he felt his mother and Harribel's soft feet rubbing his penis.

"Oh, Naruto-kun's cock feels really big between my feet." Harribel said with a smile.

"I know how you feel, Harribel-san. I didn't think Sochi's cock between would this good between my feet." Kushina said, as she and Harribel continued their foot-job.

"Ah, Kaa-chan, Harribel-san, your feet feel amazing. I feel my cock getting hard again!" Naruto moaned.

"That's right, Naru-chan, get that fat cock hard for us!" Kushina said with a smile.

"Oh, honey, I'm so happy that you include me into your threesome." Harribel stated with her own smile.

"You're quite welcome, Harribel-san!" Naruto moaned.

" _Heh, Harribel-san, called me honey..."_ Naruto thought with a moan.

Kushina and Harribel continued to massage Naruto's cock with their soft feet. Naruto loved the feeling of his mother and Harribel's soft feet against his penis.

"It feels does it, Naru-chan? Having two hot women like us feet-fucking your cock." Kushina asked.

"Hai!" Naruto moaned.

"Be sure to stay hard for us, okay, honey?" Harribel said.

"I swear I will! Just please don't stop with your foot-job, Kaa-chan, Harribel-san~!" Naruto moaned.

"That's what we wanted to hear, Naru-chan." Kushina said.

"We'll keep jerking off this fat cock with our feet till you cum, honey." Harribel stated.

Naruto growled in pleasure, feeling his cock twitching between his mother and Harribel's feet. Kushina and Harribel then increased their stroking speed. Naruto continued to growl, feeling his cock twitching and swelling up. Naruto knew he was about to have another orgasm.

"Ah, Kaa-chan, Harribel-san, I'm going to cum again!" Naruto moaned.

"Oh, Naru-chan, please cum for us again!" Kushina said.

"Cum on our feet, honey." Harribel said, as she and Kushina stroke Naruto's member harder and faster.

"Ah, I'm about to cum!" Naruto moaned.

Naruto could not hold it in anymore, and climax on Kushina and Harribel's feet.

"Ahh!" Naruto growled.

"Oh, Naruto-kun's cum is so warm on my feet." Harribel said.

"Hai, I should give my Naru-chan more foot-jobs more often." Kushina said, as she and Harribel continued to feel Naruto's semen on their feet.

"Agh, I can't stop cumming~!" Naruto moaned.

After a long minute of cumming, Naruto's climax ended. The blonde teen's cock became soft his orgasm. Harribel and Kushina saw their feet covered in Naruto's semen.

"Ohh..." Kushina said.

"Hmm?" Harribel said.

"Fuck, I can't hold myself anymore..." Kushina stated, as she went down and licked Harribel's feet.

"Oh my... Well, I can let you have all the fun, Kushina-san." Harribel stated, as she grabbed Kushina's feet and licked them.

Naruto watched his mother and Harribel licking each other's feet. Naruto smiled, as his cock become hard from watching his mother and Harribel. Both busty women took their time sucking their feet for Naruto's dick milk. After some time had passed, and their feet clean, Kushina pulled Harribel into another hot kiss. Naruto never thought that his mother and Harribel could act lesbians. But Naruto watching his mother and Harribel kissing did turn him on.

"Ah, that feels so good, Kushina-san..." Harribel moaned.

"Damn straight, Harribel-san... Oh my God, I really want to see Sochi fuck you..." Kushina stated, as she pressed her breasts against Harribel's.

"Ah, I want Naruto-kun to fuck me too, Kushina-san..." Harribel replied.

"Well, I can make that happen, Harribel-san." Naruto replied.

"Then what are you waiting for, Naru-chan? Use your hard cock and give Harribel-san a fucking that she'll never forget." Kushina stated with a smile, as she spread Harribel's legs.

"Hai... please, Naruto-kun... put your cock inside me..." Harribel said.

"I will, Harribel-san..." Naruto replied, as he came closer to Harribel.

Naruto saw Harribel's prefect ebony body and her beauty. Just looking at Harribel made Naruto's cock hard as a rock. Harribel looked at Naruto and his massive hard penis wanting to penetrate her. Naruto grabbed his cock, rubbing it against Harribel's lady-lips. Harribel let out moans feeling Naruto's cock against her.

"Are you ready, Harribel-san?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, honey... put your big cock inside me..." Harribel replied.

"You heard her, Naru-chan. Give Harribel-san a wonderful fucking..." Kushina said with a smile.

With that said, Naruto slowly put his large member inside of Harribel. Harribel's eyes widen, feeling Naruto's cock pushing inside her. Harribel then let out groans of pain, due to Naruto's size. Harribel felt her insides becoming stretched out. Naruto fit half of his cock inside of Harribel. Kushina watched her son entering Harribel's insides.

"Ahh! Naruto-kun, your cock is big!" Harribel shouted.

"I'm barley inside you pussy, but you're so wet, Harribel-san..." Naruto stated.

"Be sure not to overdo it, Naru-chan. Harribel-san hasn't been with a man, so it's her first time being fucked." Kushina said.

"I won't, Kaa-chan..." Naruto replied, as he continued to slowly enter Harribel's insides.

"Ah, fuck!" Harribel groaned.

Naruto continued to push himself inside of Harribel inch by inch. Harribel let out louder groans, feeling how thick and fat Naruto's member is. Naruto managed to fit his entire penis deep inside of Harribel. Harribel's eyes rolled back, feeling Naruto's cock inside her, and the mushroom head rubbing against her womb.

"Ahh... your pussy is really tight and amazing, Harribel-san..." Naruto stated with a moan.

"Ugh, you're so fucking big, Naruto-kun..." Harribel groaned.

"Oh my, Naru-chan, it looks like that Harribel-san is about to faint." Kushina said.

Naruto then kissed Harribel. Harribel's eyes widen again, feeling Naruto's lips against hers.

"That's a good boy, Naru-chan, be sure that Harribel-san is comfortable as possible." Kushina said.

Naruto and Harribel broke the kiss.

"Oh, Naruto-kun..." Harribel moaned.

"I'll be sure not to go over do it, Harribel-san..." Naruto replied, as he kissed Harribel again.

" _Oh my..."_ Harribel thought with a blush.

Naruto continued to kiss Harribel, making her moan. Kushina watch Naruto kissing Harribel, just watching them made her wet. Kushina came close to her son and Harribel.

"May I have a kiss, Naru-chan?" Kushina asked.

"Of course, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied, as he kissed his mother.

After their kiss, Kushina went down to kiss Harribel.

"Oh~..." Harribel said.

"I couldn't resist, Harribel-san. Sochi isn't the only one that will be fucking you. Oh God, you look so sexy..." Kushina replied, as she kissed Harribel again.

"Wow, Kaa-chan, you're so hot when you kiss Harribel-san like that." Naruto stated.

"Thank you, baby." Kushina replied, as she turned to kiss Naruto again.

Naruto, Kushina, and Harribel took turns kissing each other. Kushina smiled, loving how this threesome was going. As for the busty ebony, Harribel was didn't think that she would be having sex with Naruto and his mother. All Harribel was going to do was pay her rent, but instead she's taking Naruto's massive cock deep inside her.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun, your cock..." Harribel moaned.

"It's really big isn't it?" Kushina asked.

"H-Hai..." Harribel replied.

"Don't worry, Harribel-san, my Naru-chan is really gentle when it comes to women and their time fucking." Kushina stated.

"Ahh... I-I want Naruto-kun to start moving..." Harribel said.

"Are you sure, Harribel-san?" Kushina asked.

"Hai, I want Naruto-kun to make me feel good..." Harribel said.

"All right, Harribel-san." Naruto replied, as he started to move.

"Ohhh..." Harribel groaned, as she bit her lower lip.

Naruto went to kiss Harribel's neck, making her moan. Harribel wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, holding him tight. She always felt Naruto's cock moving around in her belly, while feeling the mushroom head rubbing against her womb.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, I feel your cock... it's so deep inside me..." Harribel moaned.

"Hai, Harribel-san, I feel your pussy starting to tighten..." Naruto replied, as he continued kissing Harribel's neck.

Kushina just sat back and watch her son slowly thrusting Harribel. Naruto continued his slow movements and kissing Harribel's neck. The blonde teen did everything he could to please Harribel and to make her forget about the pain. Luckily it was working.

"Mmm, Naruto-kun, you're making me feel good..." Harribel stated.

"I'm happy to hear that, Harribel-san." Naruto replied, as he continued his actions on Harribel.

"Mmm, more honey..." Harribel moaned.

"You heard her, Sochi... Give Harribel-san as much loving as you can give her." Kushina stated with a smile, as Naruto nodded.

Naruto did as he was told, and get Harribel to relax more and to get adjusted to his size. Naruto used his arms to feel Harribel's lovely and curvy body. Kushina then kissed Harribel to help her and Naruto to make the threesome more fun. Harribel loved that both the Uzumaki mother and son were kissing her to make her forget about all the pain of Naruto's early enteric. Slowly but surely, Harribel was feeling more pleasure.

"Ah, this feels so good..." Harribel moaned.

"We're happy you're enjoying yourself, Harribel-san." Naruto moaned, as he continued his movements.

Harribel used her hands, feeling Naruto's back and his ass-cheeks.

"Ah, Harribel-san~!" Naruto moaned.

"Hehe, it seems you want my Naru-chan to give you more?" Kushina replied.

"Yes, I want more~!" Harribel moaned.

"You heard, Naru-chan, fuck Harribel-san some more." Kushina said.

"Hai, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied, as he picked himself up and increased his speed.

As Naruto increased the speed of his movements, Harribel screamed while her legs rose up in the air.

"Oh, Naruto-kun~!" Harribel screamed in pleasure.

Naruto thrust Harribel with great speed. Harribel moaned, feeling her insides becoming wet and hot. Kushina went behind Naruto, pressing her breasts on his back and to feel his thrusts.

"Ahh, you're so tight, Harribel-san!" Naruto moaned.

"Oh, Naru-chan, you're thrusting Harribel-san so hard~!" Kushina stated.

"Ah, my pussy is getting wet~! Please keep fucking me with your big cock, Naruto-kun~!" Harribel moaned.

"I will, Harribel-san!" Naruto moaned.

The red-head Uzumaki mother then pulled her son into kiss, as Naruto continued to thrust Harribel. Harribel moaned, while her breasts jiggled freely with Naruto's powerful thrusts. Harribel bit her lip, feeling her body becoming overwhelmed with pleasure of Naruto's penis deep inside her. Naruto was amazed how tight and wet Harribel is. As for Kushina, she was happy that Harribel came to pay her rent. And now the three of them are having a threesome together.

"Oh my, God~! Naruto-kun is fucking me so hard I might cum~!" Harribel moaned.

"Ah, I might cum too, Harribel-san! Fuck, you're getting even tighter!" Naruto moaned, as he thrust Harribel even harder.

"Oh, Naru-chan, you're really thrusting Harribel-san so hard!" Kushina stated with a smile, as she licked Naruto's cheek.

"And when I'm done, I'll be fucking you next, Kaa-chan~!" Naruto moaned.

"Oh, I can't wait, baby." Kushina replied.

"Please finish fucking me first, Naruto-kun~!" Harribel moaned, as she used her hands to feel Naruto's abs.

Naruto smiled, as he continued to thrust Harribel and feeling his mother's breasts against his back. Harribel moaned loud due to Naruto's hard thrusts. Naruto felt his member twitching deep inside of Harribel, feeling the insides of Harribel's pussy squeezing him for his seed. Naruto growled, Harribel screamed, and Kushina knew both her son and Harribel were going to reach their climax.

"Oh my God~! Naruto-kun, I'm going to cum~!" Harribel moaned.

"Agh, I'm going to cum too, Harribel-san~!" Naruto moaned.

"My, my, Sochi, you're going to make Harribel-san have an orgasm." Kushina said with a smile.

"Please cum deep inside me, Naruto-kun~!" Harribel moaned with a dark blush.

"If that's what you want, Harribel-san, I'll cum deep inside of you~!" Naruto growled, as he thrusts Harribel wildly.

"Ahh~! I'm cumming, I'm cumming, Naruto-kun~!" Harribel screamed.

With one hard thrust, Naruto and Harribel reached their climax. Naruto's growls grew louder, as his member released his semen deep inside of Harribel. Harribel's eyes rolled back from the pleasure, feeling her womb become filled with Naruto's white-ropes, as her juices squirted all over the blonde's member. Kushina smiled, seeing Naruto filling up Harribel insides.

"Amazing... Naruto-kun's dick-juice is filling me up~..." Harribel moaned.

"Oh, Harribel-san, you're squeezing me~... I can't stop cumming..." Naruto moaned.

"I know... I love it~..." Harribel moaned.

"That's the best thing about my Naru-chan. Best believe me, my Naru-chan is not done with us." Kushina stated.

After a long minute, Naruto's orgasm came to an end. Naruto then lean close to Harribel to place a kiss on her luscious lips.

"That was amazing, Naruto-kun..." Harribel stated.

"You were really amazing too, Harribel-san..." Naruto replied, as he kissed Harribel again.

Naruto pulled himself out of Harribel. Kushina saw her son's member was semi-hard, and covered in his semen and Harribel's love-juices. Kushina couldn't help herself and went between Naruto's legs, licking his penis.

"So tasty..." Kushina moaned, as she licked the tip.

"Oh, Kaa-chan~..." Naruto moaned.

"I want more too~..." Harribel stated, as she joined Kushina licking his member.

"Ah, that feels so good..." Naruto moaned.

Kushina and Harribel suckled on Naruto's massive meat-rod, getting it hard again. Naruto held his head back in pleasure, watching his mother and Harribel sucking his cock clean. Naruto let out moans. It didn't take long for Naruto's penis to get hard again. Harribel and Kushina cleaned the massive member. Now Kushina wants a turn with her son/lover.

"Now it's my turn." Kushina said.

"That's far, Kushina-san. Besides, I need a little rest after that orgasm that Naruto-kun gave me." Harribel stated.

"Hey, Kaa-chan, let's show Harribel-san a new position that we were planning earlier." Naruto said.

"Oh, Sochi... are you sure?" Kushina asked.

"Hai. Besides, Harribel-san will enjoy the show." Naruto stated.

Kushina positioned herself on top of Naruto, spreading her legs, reverse cow-girl style.

"I've always wanted to fuck you like this, Kaa-chan." Naruto stated.

"I feel the same way, Naru-chan." Kushina replied.

"Oh my..." Harribel said.

Kushina grabbed and adjusted the monster cock against her anus. Naruto held his mother's hips. Kushina let's out moaned, feeling the mushroom head pushing through her anal-ring. Harribel watched the massive cock going deep inside of Kushina's anus.

"Ahhhh, I just love how big you are, Naru-chan~!" Kushina moaned with a dark blush.

"Yes, fuck... ahh... I feel how tight your asshole is Kaa-chan..." Naruto moaned.

"Oh, my... you're taking Naruto-kun's cock with ease, Kushina-san." Harribel stated.

"H-Hai... Ah, my Naru-chan fucked me in the ass when we first fucked... Oh~!" Kushina moaned, as she felt Naruto's penis deep inside her anus.

"If you like, Harribel-san, I'll fuck you the same way." Naruto stated, as he felt his mother's anus tighten around his member.

"I would like that." Harribel replied with a smile.

"Ah, but fuck my ass first, Naru-chan." Kushina said.

"I will, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied, as he begins slow movements.

"Ahh~..." Kushina moaned.

Naruto continued to hold his mother's hips, as Kushina let out louder moans, feeling her son's cock slowly going in and out of her anus. Harribel watched Kushina taking her son's entire member inside her rectum. Harribel wanted to join in on the fun. Harribel came close to Kushina.

"Harribel-san?" Kushina said, as Harribel put her fingers on her lips.

"I couldn't help but get turned on from you taking all of Naruto-kun's cock. Now then..." Harribel said, as she kissed Kushina once more.

"Mmm~!" Kushina muttered, feeling Harribel's lips against hers.

"Wow..." Naruto said with a smile, as he watched his mother and Harribel kissing each other again.

Harribel and Kushina continued to kiss, then Harribel slip her tongue inside of Kushina's mouth. Kushina then used her own tongue to wrestles with Harribel's. Naruto continued his movements, while Kushina and Harribel continued their hot kiss. After a minute of tongue wrestling, both Kushina and Harribel broke the kiss to breathe.

"That was some kiss, Harribel-san..." Kushina stated, as she licked her lips.

"Well, I'm not done with you yet, Kushina-san." Harribel stated.

Harribel went down between Kushina's legs to her pussy. Licking her lips, Harribel licked Kushina's lady-lips. Kushina let out a loud moan of pleasure, for now only feeling her anus being pretreated but also her vagina getting eat out by Harribel. Kushina felt her body becoming hot due to having both of her holes used at the same time by Naruto and Harribel.

"Agh! M-My ass and pussy are begin used at the same time~!" Kushina moaned.

"Whoa, Kaa-chan, Harribel-san joining this threesome is the best idea you never had~!" Naruto moaned, as he used his right hand grabbed her breasts.

"Mmm, Kushina-san, your pussy tastes really good..." Harribel stated, as she continued to eat out Kushina's insides.

"Ah, yes! Please out eat out my pussy, Harribel-san~! Fuck my ass too, Naru-chan~!" Kushina screamed.

Naruto and Harribel did just that, as Naruto increased his movements and Harribel tongued Kushina's insides deeper. Kushina's screams of pleasure became louder due to her son and Harribel's actions. Kushina held her head back, letting Naruto and Harribel have their way with her body.

"Yes, more! I want more!" Kushina moaned.

"Ah, Kaa-chan, your ass is getting tighter! My cock is being squeezed~!" Naruto moaned.

"Oh, your sweet pussy is getting really wet, Kushina-san." Harribel stated, as she licked her lips.

"It feels so good that my body is becoming overwhelmed~!" Kushina moaned.

"Hell yeah, I want to fuck you and Harribel all day! Ugh~!" Naruto growled.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, we can make that happen~!" Harribel replied, as she went back to tongued Kushina's insides.

"Ah, fuck~!" Kushina screamed in pleasure.

Naruto and Harribel continued their actions, as Kushina's eyes rolled back from the pleasure. Naruto then grabbed his mother's legs positioning them up. Harribel stopped, and watch Naruto thrusting in and out of his mother's anus.

"Fuck! My ass is feels so hot~! Fuck my ass more, Naru-chan~!" Kushina screamed.

"Oh, Kaa-chan, your ass is getting tighter and tighter! If this keeps up, I'm going to cum again!" Naruto moaned.

"Don't cum too soon, Naruto-kun. Make sure Kushina-san cums as well. I want to taste Kushina-san's juices." Harribel stated, as she used her hands to finger Kushina's insides.

"Ahh~! Oh my, Harribel-san, you've become quite slutty!" Kushina moaned with a dark blush.

"Well, I'm into this amazing threesome. That and I want Naruto-kun to fuck me again." Harribel stated, as she went back to eat out Kushina.

"Agh!" Kushina moaned.

Naruto continued to thrust his mother's insides hard, and Harribel continued eating out Kushina's pussy. Kushina let out louder and louder moans. Kushina smiled. Little did Naruto and Harribel know, Kushina had a little surprise for her son and Harribel that will make this threesome more fun. Naruto increased his speed more, Kushina anus becomes tighter and her pussy was getting wet, and Harribel felt her own body become hot as well. Harribel knew both Uzumakis were going to have another orgasm together.

"Oh, Naru-chan, I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum again!" Kushina moaned.

"I'm going to cum too, Kaa-chan~! Fuck, I'm going to cum deep inside your ass!" Naruto moaned.

"Oh my, Kushina-san's pussy is dripping wet. She's going to cum." Harribel stated.

"Yes~! Oh, Naru-chan, please make me cum again~! Oh my God, I'm almost there~!" Kushina screamed, as her breasts and ass cheeks jiggled freely.

"Argh, I'm cumming, Kaa-chan~!" Naruto roared, as he held his mother tight and thrusts wildly.

Thrusting with great speed and power, it was only a matter of time till the Uzumakis reached their orgasms. And with one final thrust, Naruto and Kushina reached their orgasms together. Naruto let out a roar, Kushina screamed, and Harribel let out a gasp of joy. Harribel felt Kushina's pussy-juices squirting in her mouth and on her face. Naruto felt his mother's anus, squeezing his cock for its seed.

"Oh God... I've cummed..." Kushina stated with a dark blush.

"Indeed you did, Kushina-san... And may I say your pussy juice is really tasty." Harribel stated, as she licked her lips once more.

"Ah, fuck, I'm still cumming, Kaa-chan..." Naruto growled, as he continued his orgasm deep inside his mother's tight anus.

"H-Hai... I feel your white-ropes filling up my ass, Naru-chan~..." Kushina replied, as she felt Naruto's semen filling her insides.

Naruto's orgasm continued deep inside of his mother's tight anus. Naruto's climax continued for a whole minute like always. Naruto's orgasm was going to end soon but Kushina felt her asshole loosening, as Naruto's cock pops out and releases the last shots of semen on Harribel's face and breasts. Not only did Harribel have Kushina's pussy-juice squirted on her face but also have Naruto's warm seed as well. Kushina let out a moan, after an amazing orgasm she just received.

"That was amazing, Naru-chan..." Kushina stated with a smile.

"It sure was, Kaa-chan... I can never get over how big and tight your ass is." Naruto stated with a smile, as he pulled Kushina into a kiss.

Harribel licked herself clean, from Kushina and Naruto's love-juices. Kushina saw Harribel, licking herself clean. Kushina wanted some more, as she came close to Harribel. Harribel smiled, pulling the red-head M.I.L.F into another hot kiss. Using their tongues, Kushina and Harribel once again were lost in pleasure, tasting her juices, Naruto's semen, and Harribel's saliva.

"Mmm, this is so hot, Harribel-san..." Kushina moaned.

"Hai, I didn't think kissing another woman would feel this good." Harribel replied.

"Yeah..." Naruto stated, as he continued to watch his mother and Harribel kissing each other.

Kushina and Harribel saw Naruto's cock soft and covered with his semen.

"Let's clean, Naru-chan's cock, Harribel-san. I bet he wants to fuck this big ass of yours." Kushina stated.

"Then what are we waiting for? It's get started..." Harribel replied, as she and Kushina went between Naruto's legs to clean his penis.

Kushina and Harribel licked the long pole, making Naruto moan. Naruto watch his mother and Kushina sucking his dick clean once more. It didn't take long for Naruto to become hard again. Now Naruto's member is clean and hard, wanting more sex.

"Agh, now I really want to fuck you in the ass, Harribel-san." Naruto stated with a smile.

"And I will let you right now, Naruto-kun." Harribel replied.

"That's a good girl, Harribel-san. Now, bend over for my Naru-chan." Kushina commanded with a lustful smile.

"Hai..." Harribel replied.

Harribel did as she was told, as she got on her hands and knees. Naruto blushed, seeing Harribel's large juicy ass.

"Do you like what you see, Naru-chan?" Kushina asked.

"Hai..." Naruto replied.

"I'm so happy to hear that, Naruto-kun." Harribel said.

"See how big her ass is? It's bigger than mine." Kushina stated.

"Maybe so, Kaa-chan... but that doesn't matter. Besides, a lot of guys would hate me right now if they find out I'm having sex with two beautiful women." Naruto said with a smile.

"Oh, you know just what to say to make us feel good about ourselves." Kushina replied.

"That would very be true. Now right now, I want you to come here and fuck my ass, Naruto-kun..." Harribel stated, as she wiggled her as to Naruto.

"Hai, Harribel-san..." Naruto replied, as he came close to Harribel

Kushina helped spread Harribel's ass cheeks apart.

"Here, Naru-chan." Kushina said.

Naruto blushes against, seeing Harribel's small rosebud.

"Do whatever you like, Naruto-kun." Harribel said.

Naruto came close to the small hole. Naruto licked Harribel's asshole. Harribel's eyes widen, as she let out a moan.

"Agh, Naruto-kun, you're licking my small hole~!" Harribel moaned.

"It feels good, huh, Harribel-san?" Kushina asked with a smile.

"Hai~! Please keep licking my ass, Naruto-kun!" Harribel moaned.

Naruto continued to lick Harribel's ass. Harribel's moans grew louder. Kushina stayed close, watching Naruto lubing up Harribel.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun's tongue is so warm! My ass feels so good!" Harribel moaned.

Naruto then motorboat between Harribel's large, making her scream in pleasure.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun~!" Harribel moaned.

"Oh my..." Kushina said with a smile.

" _Oh my God, Harribel-san's tastes so good to me~! I want more!"_ Naruto thought, as he continued to motorboat Harribel's ass.

"My ass~!" Harribel moaned with a dark blush and smile.

Naruto continue eat out Harribel's ass, as Kushina watches her son's hot actions. Naruto took his time having his way with Harribel's large rear-end. Naruto stops his actions.

"How did you like that, Harribel-san?" Naruto asked, as he kissed her ass cheeks.

"Hai, I want more, honey..." Harribel replied.

"You heard her, Naru-chan, give her more." Kushina said.

"Oh, I will..." Naruto replied, as he went back to eat out Harribel's ass.

"F-Fuck~!" Harribel moaned.

Some time later, Naruto still was eating out Harribel's ass. Naruto then stops his actions, and then positions himself on top of Harribel. Harribel moaned, feeling Naruto's weight on her and his hard member between her ass cheeks.

"Are you ready, Harribel-san?" Naruto asked.

"I'm ready, honey..." Harribel replied.

"Be sure to be gentle, Naru-chan. It will be Harribel-san's first time up the ass." Kushina stated.

"Kushina-san is right... so please be gentle with me." Harribel said.

"I will." Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto used his member, slightly pushing the tip into the small hole. Harribel's eyes widen once more, feeling the tip of Naruto's mushroom head popping her anal-cherry like his mother, Robin, and Neliel. Harribel grabbed the sheets of the bed. Harribel then felt Naruto's cock pushing it inside her anus. Harribel let out groans of pain, feeling her hole getting stretched out.

"Argh, m-my asshole is getting stretched out by Naruto-kun's big cock!" Harribel groaned, as she grunted her teeth.

"I know how you feel, Harribel-san. It hurts the first time and it will also take some time to get adjusted to my Naru-chan's size." Kushina stated.

"H-Hai!" Harribel groaned.

"Ohhh~!" Naruto moaned.

"What is it, Naru-chan?" Kushina asked.

"Harribel-san is so tight, like you, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied, as he drooled from the pleasure.

"Mmm, I bet she is." Kushina replied.

"Aaaaggghhhhhh!" Harribel groaned.

Naruto continued to slowly to enter Harribel's anus, inch by inch. Harribel squealed like a pig, feeling her anus getting stretched out by the monster cock. Naruto did everything he could to hold himself, and not to go overboard and hurt Harribel. Harribel buried her face into the pillow, feeling Naruto's penis deep inside her. Naruto managed to fit his entire member inside of Harribel's rectum. Kushina smiled, staying close to her son and Harribel.

"Agh... Uhh, m-my ass..." Harribel groaned.

"Oooh~, it's so tight, Harribel-san. I feel your ass squeezing my cock..." Naruto moaned with a dark blush.

"It feels good doesn't it, Naru-chan?" Kushina asked with a smile.

"Hai~! B-But, I don't want to hurt Harribel-san..." Naruto replied.

"You're such a real man, Naru-chan." Kushina said with a motherly smile.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, you're such a man..." Harribel moaned.

"I won't move till you're ready, Harribel-san." Naruto replied, as he kissed Harribel's neck.

"Oh~..." Harribel moaned.

Whenever Naruto has anal-sex with a woman, he always kisses the neck. Naruto made sure that he pleased Harribel, and to make her forget about the pain. Kushina decided to help her son, as she lean close kissing Harribel on the lips. Harribel blushed, feeling both Uzumakis kissing her neck and lips. Harribel liked Naruto and Kushina making her feel good, even though her first time having anal-sex was alien to her.

"Mmm, that feels so good..." Harribel moaned.

"I'm happy that you're starting to relax a little, Harribel-san." Kushina stated, as she kissed Harribel again.

"Yes..." Harribel replied.

Harribel turned to face Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, move slowly for me." Harribel stated.

"Okay, Harribel-san." Naruto replied, as he begins to move slowly.

"Oh..." Harribel groaned with a dark blush, as she felt Naruto's member moving deep inside her.

Naruto kept his movements nice and slow, so not to hurt Harribel. Harribel continued to let out groans, feeling her anus squeezing around the large member. Kushina watched Naruto humping Harribel. Harribel did everything she could to relax herself. The busy ebony blonde always knew the first time having anal-sex would hurt, but she didn't think it would hurt a lot from enteric alone.

"Argh, N-Naruto-kun, you're so big..." Harribel groaned.

"Y-Yeah, but you're so tight like, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied.

"Oooh!" Harribel groaned with a dark blush.

"My, Naru-chan, judging by Harribel-san's groans, you're really deep inside her ass." Kushina stated.

"H-Hai, Kaa-chan... It feels really good~!" Naruto moaned.

Naruto continued his slow movements, so Harribel can get adjusted to his massive size. Naruto then went back kissing Harribel's neck. Harribel then moaned with a smile. Kushina smiled, as she continued to watch her son pound Harribel's ass. Naruto then used his hands to grabbed Harribel's breasts. Harribel moaned more, feeling a little pleasure.

"Mmm, that feels so nice, Naruto-kun." Harribel moaned.

"You're starting to be more relaxed, Harribel-san?" Naruto asked.

"Hai... Please, make me feel good more..." Harribel moaned.

"Okay, Harribel-san." Naruto said, as he continued to his actions.

"Oh, Sochi, you're such a man." Kushina stated.

Naruto massaged Harribel's large breasts. Little by little, Harribel was starting to feel more pleasure than pain. But she still wasn't quite ready for Naruto to fuck her roughly. Naruto planted a kiss on Harribel's lips. Kushina smiled. Naruto then kissed his mother next, so she wouldn't feel left out.

"You're such a sweetie, Naruto." Harribel stated with a smile.

"Isn't he? My Naru-chan is the best~." Kushina replied, as she kissed Harribel on the lips.

"Oh my God, you two are so sexy together..." Naruto stated.

"Thank you, Naruto, we love you." Kushina and Harribel stated with smiles.

"I love you too, Kaa-chan, Harribel-san." Naruto replied, as he kissed Kushina and Harribel more.

Naruto, Kushina, and Harribel continued to have their amazing threesome. As time passed, Harribel was now adjusted to Naruto's massive cock. Harribel bit her lower lip, loving the blonde's dick deep inside her ass. Harribel also felt her pussy getting wet again, due to Naruto's thrusts. Harribel then told Naruto to fuck her more.

"Naruto-kun, I want you to fuck me..." Harribel stated with a smile.

"Oh?" Naruto said.

"You heard her, Naru-chan, fuck that big fat ass of hers." Kushina replied with a smile.

"All right..." Naruto said, as he grabbed Harribel's hips and thrusts her hard.

"Ah, fuck~!" Harribel screamed with pleasure.

Naruto thrust deep inside of Harribel's ass. Naruto knew it was only a matter of time, till Harribel got adjusted to his size like his mother and his other lovers. Kushina wanted to see more. Kushina went to the back, to see the action.

"That's it, Naruto-kun~! Fuck me, fuck me in the ass!" Harribel moaned.

"Oh, your asshole is getting even tighter~! I want to keep fucking your ass, Harribel-san!" Naruto moaned, as he continued to thrust Harribel's anus.

"Oh my..." Kushina said with a smile.

The Uzumaki M.I.L.F watched her son's massive cock and balls move with great speed, thrusting deep in and out of Harribel's tight anus with ease. The just sight of her son fucking Harribel made Kushina very horny. Kushina went behind Naruto. Naruto and Harribel were lost in pleasure. Naruto then let out another moan, feeling his balls getting suckled.

"Oh!" Naruto moaned.

"Hmm?" Harribel said.

Both Naruto and Harribel turned to see Kushina suckling on the large twin orbs.

"Oh, Kaa-chan, that's so naughty of you!" Naruto stated.

"Damn straight I am, Naru-chan." Kushina replied.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, please keep fucking me~!" Harribel moaned, as she rubbed her ass against Naruto's pelvis.

"Do as Harribel-san says, baby. Fuck her big ass, while I suck these big balls of yours. Besides, I have something special for you and Harribel-san." Kushina stated, as she took the balls back inside her mouth.

Naruto continued to thrust Harribel's rectum, Harribel screamed in pleasure, and Kushina suckled on her son's balls. Naruto growled in pleasure, slamming his massive penis deep inside of Harribel's ass. Naruto's cock thrust with speed and power, then it popped out of Harribel's tight ass. Kushina looked, as she stops sucking Naruto's balls, and sucked on the large member.

"Mmm, I love the taste~..." Kushina said.

"Ohhh..." Naruto moaned.

"I wasn't done yet, Kushina-san..." Harribel stated, as she slightly frowned.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Harribel-san. Here honey, lie here next to Kaa-chan." Kushina said.

"Okay, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied.

Naruto lied down on his back with his cock still hard. Kushina turned to Harribel.

"Here, Harribel-san, sit on my Naru-chan's big cock. I want to watch your big tits bounce while that sitting Sochi's cock." Kushina said.

"All right, Kushina-san." Harribel replied.

Harribel got on top of Naruto. Harribel grabbed her cock, and sit on the member.

"Oooh..." Harribel moaned, as she felt the hard cock going back inside her ass.

"That's right, Harribel-san, take Sochi's cock back up your fat ass." Kushina stated with a smile, as she held Harribel.

"Oh, Harribel-san~!" Naruto moaned, as she felt Harribel's weight on top of him, and her asshole sucking his cock back inside.

"Ah, Naruto-kun's cock feels so much bigger sitting on it~!" Harribel moaned with a smile.

"Wow! I feel your ass, squeezing my cock even tighter!" Naruto moaned.

"It feels good, doesn't it, baby?" Kushina asked.

"Hai~! I really want Harribel-san to ride my cock!" Naruto replied, as he felt his mother and Harribel on top of him.

Kushina and Harribel were now on top of Naruto. Kushina held Harribel from behind, feeling her smooth body. Naruto let out growls of pleasure having two hot women on top of him. Harribel then started to move as well as Kushina, dry humping Harribel's large ass with her body and grabbed her large tits.

"Mmm, this feels so good..." Naruto moaned.

"Aren't you happy that we're having a hot threesome with Harribel-san, Naru-chan?" Kushina asked with a smile.

"Hai..." Naruto replied.

"Oh, I love how big your ass is, Harribel-san." Kushina stated, as she continued to grab and hump Harribel.

"Yes, Kushina-san... Oh, I love how you and Naruto fuck me..." Harribel moaned.

"Oh, I haven't even begun to fuck you just yet, Harribel-san." Kushina replied with a smile, as she pulled Harribel into another kiss.

"Mmm~!" Harribel muttered, as she felt Kushina's tongue deep inside her mouth.

"Ahh, Harribel-san is getting tight again~! Ah, damn~!" Naruto moaned, as he grabbed, Harribel's hips.

Naruto used his hips moving around to feel Harribel's deep insides with his member. Harribel moaned, feeling Naruto's cock moving around in her body. Kushina loved how soft and smooth Harribel's body is just like hers. Kushina continued to milk Harribel's massive tits, and humped her faster, making Harribel moaned. Naruto moaned as well, feeling Harribel's asshole tightening around his member.

"This is so fucking hot, Kaa-chan, Harribel-san~! Ugh, I want more!" Naruto moaned.

"Don't worry, Naru-chan. Me and Harribel-san will be fucking you till we drain those big balls of yours!" Kushina stated.

"Yes, honey! So, always keep that fat cock of yours extra hard for us all day, Naruto-kun!" Harribel said, as she increased her speed.

Naruto felt Harribel and Kushina's weight and their soft asses as well, just feeling Harribel and his mother bouncing up and down his dick made Naruto growl in pleasure.

"Ahh, fuck~!" Naruto moaned.

Harribel rode on Naruto, while Kushina continued to dry hump her from behind. Naruto increased the speed of his own movements. Harribel moaned, feeling Naruto's massive cock moving around in her belly, while feeling Kushina's pelvis against her ass. It was pure pleasure for Naruto, Kushina, and Harribel. Naruto held his head back, feeling his cock twitching deep inside Harribel's tight anus.

"Guh, Naruto-kun, your fat cock feels so good deep inside my ass~!" Harribel moaned.

"Yes! Mmm, I love fucking you like this, Harribel-san!" Naruto moaned.

"Be sure to fuck Harribel-san to make her feel good, and make her cum again." Kushina said.

"I will, Kaa-chan! Ahh, I feel my cock swelling up~!" Naruto moaned.

"Oh, Naruto-kun~!" Harribel moaned.

"Come on, Harribel-san; fuck my Sochi's big cock with this fat ass!" Kushina said.

"Hai! I want to keep riding Naruto-kun's cock~!" Harribel moaned.

Naruto growled in pleasure, feeling both his mother and Harribel riding on him. Harribel screamed, having Naruto's cock still thrusting deep inside her tight anus. Kushina smiled, knowing that her surprise will soon come. Harribel continued to ride on Naruto. Naruto felt his cock twitching wildly, his balls were tightening, and he felt Harribel's ass getting tighter and tighter. As for the blonde busty ebony, Harribel felt her ass squeezing Naruto's penis, and her pussy getting wet. Kushina knew that Harribel and her son were about to have their orgasms once more.

"Ah, oh my God, Naruto-kun! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum again from anal-sex~!" Harribel moaned.

"I'm going to cum too, Harribel-san!" Naruto replied with a growl.

"That's right, honey blast all of your warm dick-juice deep inside Harribel-san's fat ass. Keep fucking her and use her asshole to jerk off your cock!" Kushina moaned.

"Yes! Please, Naruto-kun, please keep fucking my ass to jerk off your cock! Use my ass as your personal cum-dumpster, honey~!" Harribel screamed, bouncing on Naruto's cock up and down.

"Arggghhh~! I can't hold it anymore! I'm going to cum again!" Naruto roared.

Thrusting wildly, Harribel slammed her ass up and down on Naruto's pelvis; soon both blondes were going to reach their climax. Unable to hold the great pleasure, Naruto and Harribel both had their orgasms together. Kushina saw Harribel's juices squirting on Naruto's abs. Naruto let out a loud roar of pleasure, releasing his seed deep inside of Harribel's rectum. Harribel's eyes rolled back in pleasure, feeling Naruto's dick-milk filling her insides up.

"Ah, honey, you're cumming deep inside my tight little ass..." Harribel moaned with a dark blush.

"H-Hai... it feels so amazing, I can't stop cumming..." Naruto moaned.

"That's a good boy, Naru-chan. Keep blasting your dick-juice inside of Harribel-san tight ass." Kushina said, as she pulled Harribel into another kiss.

"Mmm~..." Harribel moaned, as she and Kushina made out, while Naruto continued to have his orgasm deep inside.

"Oh..." Naruto moaned.

Like always, Naruto's orgasm lasted for a whole minute. And after a long minute, Naruto's orgasm came to an end. Harribel got of Naruto. Naruto's cock was covered in his semen once again after another amazing orgasm. Harribel let out a sigh of bliss after the orgasm she just had with her young lover. Kushina then kissed Harribel again. Harribel welcomed it. Naruto looked up to see his mother and Harribel kissing again.

"Whoa..." Naruto, as his cock got hard again.

"Hey, Harribel-san, look..." Kushina said.

"Hmm?" Harribel replied, as she and Kushina saw Naruto's member hard again.

Both Kushina and Harribel looked and smiled at each other thinking the same thing. Kushina and Harribel went between Naruto's legs, sucking his penis clean once more. Naruto moaned in pleasure. Naruto loved the feeling of his mother and Harribel sucking his member.

"Mmm, I can't get over the taste of Naruto-kun's cock..." Harribel moaned.

"Hai, my Naru-chan is the best..." Kushina stated, as she and Harribel continued to suckling the large penis clean.

"Oh my God, I can't get enough of this..." Naruto moaned, as he continued to watch his mother and Harribel sucking his cock.

Moments later, Naruto's penis was clean and ready for more fun. Then both Kushina and Harribel positioned themselves, doggy-style. Naruto blushed, seeing his mother and Harribel's large asses together. Kushina and Harribel were now on their hands and knees begging for Naruto to fuck them from behind. Naruto went behind Kushina, grabbing her hips and enter her vagina.

"Ahh, Naru-chan, I love you so much..." Kushina moaned, as she felt her inside filled with her son's massive member.

"I love you too, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied, as he slowly thrust his mother, making her ass jiggle.

Harribel wanted Naruto to fuck her as well.

"Naruto-kun, please fuck me too..." Harribel moaned, as she wiggled her ass to Naruto.

"H-Hai, Harribel-san..." Naruto replied, as he stopped his actions and went behind Harribel and thrust her.

"Oh!" Harribel moaned.

"Sochi, please come back and fuck me..." Kushina moaned.

"Alright, Kaa-chan..." Naruto replied, as he went back to pound his mother's love-hole.

"Ahh!" Kushina moaned.

"Honey, I'm not done yet, please come back..." Harribel whimpered.

"Sorry, Harribel-san..." Naruto replied, as he went back to fuck Harribel.

"Ah, that's the spot..." Harribel moaned.

"Don't go, Naru-chan... please come back..." Kushina whimpered.

"Yes, Kaa-chan..." Naruto replied, as he went back to have his way with his mother.

Naruto took turns having sex with his beautiful mother and his beautiful ebony lover. Naruto loved the threesome he was having with his hot mom and hot neighbor. Naruto kept taking turns, till he was on top of Harribel having her in the plow-driver position. Kushina was taking turns kissing her son and Harribel, while Naruto fingered her insides. Harribel let out moans of pleasure, feeling Naruto ramming his hard cock deep inside her womb.

"Yes, fuck my pussy with that big dick of yours, Naruto-kun ~!" Harribel moaned.

"Hai, Harribel-san! Your pussy is getting tighter and tighter~!" Naruto moaned, as he thrust Harribel and tongue kissed Kushina.

"Oh, Sochi, I love how we kiss..." Kushina moaned, as she used her tongue, licking Naruto.

"Yeah, Kaa-chan, you're so fucking hot!" Naruto replied, speaking his mother's large ass.

"Oh!" Kushina moaned.

Naruto continued his actions thrusting Harribel with great power, while still making out with his hot mom. Kushina then pulled away. Naruto wanted to kiss his mom, but she got out of bed, as he continued to thrust Harribel hard. Harribel screamed in pleasure having Naruto's cock going in and out her tight womanhood. Kushina was making her way to the bathroom. Naruto wondered why, his mother is leaving in the member of their hot threesome.

"Kaa-chan, where are you going? I still want to fuck you." Naruto stated, as he continued to his hard thrusts on Harribel.

"I know you do, baby. But I got a special surprise for you and Harribel-san." Kushina stated.

As for Harribel, she was lost in pleasure, screaming in pleasure.

"Ahh! Fuck, fuck~! My pussy is trembling for Naruto-kun's fat cock! I want more~!" Harribel screamed, as her legs went up in the air.

"Okay, hurry back! I really want to fuck your big ass again, Kaa-chan!" Naruto stated, as he increased his speed.

"Don't worry, Naru-chan. You'll fuck my ass as much as you like, baby." Kushina replied, as she slapped her ass, making it jiggle.

Naruto drooled, loving how big his mother's ass is. Kushina winked, as she slowly closed the door, blowing kisses to Naruto.

"I'll... Be... Right... Back... Naru-chan..." Kushina said, as she closed the door to the bathroom.

Harribel then wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Please, Naruto-kun, pay attention to me~! I really need you to fuck me, honey." Harribel stated.

"I'm sorry, Harribel-san. I'll fuck you as much as you want." Naruto replied, as he kissed Harribel.

"But I can't blame you for wanting to fuck your Kaa-chan's big ass. But since you want a big ass to fuck..." Harribel said, as she pulled out Naruto's cock.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

Harribel got on her knees, showing her big ass again to Naruto. Naruto remembered his mother saying that Harribel's ass was bigger than hers, and she was right. Harribel wiggled her ass to Naruto.

"Here, Naruto-kun, you want to see my big ass jiggle for you while you fuck my pussy?" Harribel asked.

"Hai..." Naruto replied with a blush.

Naruto went behind Harribel reentering her tight pussy. Harribel smiled and moaned, filling Naruto's member deep inside her again. Naruto then resumes his movements. Harribel rubbed her ass against Naruto's pelvis. Naruto thrust Harribel, while watching her big ass jiggle with each thrust.

"You really do have a bigger ass than Kaa-chan... But I love you, Kaa-chan, and everyone all equally." Naruto stated.

"You really are a man, Naruto-kun. Oooh~! You're so deep inside me, honey." Harribel moaned.

"Well, I'm just that good. And I'll be fucking you so hard that you won't be able to walk right for weeks." Naruto stated with a smile, thrusting Harribel faster.

"Mmm~! I hope you do, Naruto-kun. Now, fuck me till I can't fuck anymore!" Harribel moaned.

Naruto did just that, pinning Harribel down, thrusting her hard. Harribel moaned, feeling Naruto's cock deep inside her, as the mushroom head hit her womb. As Naruto and Harribel continued their doggy-style in bed, Kushina was almost done with whatever she was doing in the restroom. Naruto leaned close to Harribel, kissing her. Harribel smiled, slipping her tongue inside the younger blonde's mouth.

"Mmm, you're so good at this, honey." Harribel moaned.

"Hai, I'm so happy that you joined our threesome with us, Harribel-san." Naruto replied.

Naruto continued to thrust Harribel from behind. Then Kushina came out of the restroom.

"I'm back, sorry for making you wait." Kushina stated.

Naruto and Harribel looked up to see Kushina wearing a strap-on. Naruto and Harribel blushed, seeing the fake 12 inch rubber cock. Kushina licked her lips, stroking her fake member.

"Ah, so this is the surprise that you had planned, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Hai... Baby..." Kushina said with a smile.

"Yes, Kaa-chan?" Naruto replied with his own smile.

"Is it okay that I have some fun with Harribel-san's pussy?" Kushina asked.

"I wouldn't mind. What about you, Harribel-san?" Naruto asked.

"Fuck yeah, but I still want Naruto-kun to fuck me..." Harribel replied with a smile.

"You heard her, Kaa-chan; now bring sexy yourself back in bed with us." Naruto commanded.

"Yes, Naru-chan..." Kushina replied, as she crawled back in back with her son and Harribel.

Kushina lie on her back with the fake member wanting Harribel.

"Come here and ride my cock, Harribel-san." Kushina said with a smile.

"Yes, Kushina-san." Harribel replied, as she got on top of Kushina.

Harribel grabbed the fake cock and adjusted to her pussy. Harribel let out a moan, feeling the fake black cock deep inside her. Harribel couldn't help but move her hips a bit. To Harribel, it really felt like another man's penis inside her. Harribel leaned close to Kushina, pressing her large K+ cup breasts against Kushina's large H cup breasts. Kushina smiled, knowing that this only the first step this threesome.

"Oh, Naru-chan..." Kushina said.

"Yeah, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Be a good boy, and come over here and shove that big cock of yours into Harribel-san's tight little ass." Kushina stated, as she spread Harribel's ass cheeks apart.

"Oh, Kushina-san~..." Harribel moaned with a smile, as she felt Kushina's hands on her ass.

Naruto's cock was so swollen that it dripped pre-cum from the tip. The blonde teen wanted nothing more than to just slam Harribel's ass again. But he wanted to make sure it was okay with Harribel.

"Harribel-san?" Naruto said.

"You heard your Kaa-chan, shove that cock back inside my little asshole." Harribel replied with a smile.

Naruto nodded, as he came close to Harribel from behind. Naruto grabbed the tip of his penis, rubbing it against the small anal-ring. Harribel let out another. Naruto grabbed Harribel's hips and pushed himself deep inside of Harribel's anus. Harribel's eyes widen in pleasure, letting out a scream. Naruto growled, feeling Harribel's anus tightening around his cock again. Harribel screamed, loving the feeling of two dicks deep inside her. Both Uzumakis were double-penetrating the busy blonde ebony.

"Oh my God, it feel like I'm having sex with two guys~!" Harribel moaned with a dark blush.

"Ahh, Harribel-san, your asshole is way tighter than it was early." Naruto stated with a dark blush, as he felt Harribel's anus squeezing his member tight.

"Mmm, how does it feel, Harribel-san? Having two big cocks deep inside you?" Kushina asked.

"It feels so fucking amazing~! I'm so happy that we're all having this threesome together!" Harribel moaned.

"So, does that mean you're ready to be fucked, Harribel-san?" Kushina asked with a lustful smirk.

"Hai! Please fuck me, and make me your and Naruto-kun's personal sex-slave~!" Harribel moaned with a dark blush.

"You heard her, Naru-chan. Let's make Harribel-san our personal sex slave." Kushina said.

"Let's do it, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied, as he and Kushina begin slow movements, making Harribel let out moans of pleasure.

"Ahh, that's it~... Fuck both my ass and pussy..." Harribel moaned.

Naruto and Kushina held Harribel tight, as they both thrust deep inside of Harribel. Kushina felt Harribel's breasts against hers. Naruto and Kushina continued to thrust Harribel. Harribel moaned, never did she thought she would be double-penetrated by Naruto and Kushina. But she loved it a lot.

"Ahh~! I never thought having both my pussy and ass used at the same time would this feel so good!" Harribel moaned.

"Oh my, you have such a wonderful body, Harribel-san." Kushina stated, as she kissed Harribel.

"I agree with Kaa-chan, your body is so soft and smooth. And your insides are so tight~!" Naruto moaned, as he and Kushina continued to thrust Harribel's insides.

"Ahh, yes, and my body belongs to you and Kushina-san~! Please do whatever you like, fuck me however you like~!" Harribel moaned.

"Oh, that's such a good girl." Kushina said, as she and Naruto continued to have their way with Harribel.

Kushina then suckled on Harribel's nipples, as Naruto kissed Harribel's neck. Both Uzumakis then increased their movements. Harribel let out more moans, feeling Naruto and Kushina thrusts hard. Naruto and Kushina loved how cute Harribel's moans sounded with each thrust, both Uzumakis know that they are pleasing Harribel.

"Oh my God, Naruto-kun, Kushina-san, fuck me harder~! Ahh, my body is trembling with pleasure that I feel chills down my spine~!" Harribel screamed.

"Oh, my... Naru-chan, I feel Harribel-san's pussy juices dripping down my cock!" Kushina moaned, as she held Harribel's hips.

"Hai, Kaa-chan~! I feel Harribel-san's asshole getting even tighter~!" Naruto moaned.

"Ahh, I love it! I loved getting fucked in my ass and pussy~! I want more!" Harribel moaned.

"Don't worry, Harribel-san, we'll keep fucking you till we can't fuck anymore~!" Kushina moaned, as she thrust Harribel more.

"Please keep slamming your hard cock inside my ass, Naruto-kun ~!" Harribel moaned.

"I will, Harribel-san~!" Naruto moaned, as he thrust Harribel wildly.

"FUCK~!" Harribel screamed, as her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

Naruto and Kushina continued their hard thrusts. Harribel moaned, and then she took turns kissing the Uzumaki mother and son. Naruto and Kushina slammed their cocks deep and hard inside of Harribel. Harribel continued to scream, feeling her insides becoming hot and wet. Harribel held her head back, as both Uzumakis continued to fuck Harribel with great power and speed.

"Fuck! Fuck~! Fuuuccckkk~!" Harribel screamed.

"Ah, Harribel-san's juices are dripping wet~!" Kushina said.

"Agh, Harribel-san's asshole is sucking me in! It doesn't want to let me go~! If we keep fucking like this, I'll end up cumming inside of Harribel-san~!" Naruto growled.

"Yes, please make me cum, Naruto-kun, Kushina-san!" Harribel moaned.

Naruto and Kushina increased their movements and speed, thrusting Harribel wildly. Naruto's growls grew louder, feeling his member being squeezed by Harribel's rectum. Harribel felt both her holes squeezing around Naruto's cock and Kushina's strap-on. It was only a matter of time till Naruto and Harribel reach their climax. Kushina buried herself between Harribel's large breasts, grabbing her juicy rear-end and slammed in and out of Harribel's pussy. Naruto felt his member twitch, Harribel's holes felt her body becoming hot, and Kushina knew both her son and Harribel were going to have another orgasm together.

"Oh, God! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum from Naruto-kun and Kushina-san's cocks fucking me~!" Harribel screamed.

"Ah, I'm going to cum too, Harribel-san~!" Naruto moaned.

"Mmm, Harribel-san is so dripping wet. Let's make her cum, Sochi." Kushina stated with a smile.

"Yes, go ahead and cum deep inside tight little ass, Naruto-kun~!" Harribel screamed.

"Ahh, I'm cumming~!" Naruto roared.

Naruto and Kushina continued to thrust Harribel wildly. Harribel screamed, Naruto roared, and with final thrust, both blondes reached their orgasms once more. Kushina felt Harribel's juices squirted between her legs and on the fake black cock. Naruto fell on Harribel's back, growling and feeling his cock being squeezed by Harribel's tight anus. Naruto, Kushina, and Harribel let out moans of bliss.

"I'm still cumming, Harribel-san..." Naruto moaned.

"Hai... I feel you so deep inside me..." Harribel moaned with a dark blush.

"Feels good when my Naru-chan releases his dick-juice deep inside, huh, Harribel-san?" Kushina asked with a smile.

"Hai..." Harribel moaned.

"Ahh, Harribel-san's asshole is squeezing me dry~..." Naruto moaned.

Like always, Naruto's orgasm lasted for a whole minute. After his long orgasm, it came to an end. Naruto smiled with his member and Kushina's fake cock still deep inside Harribel's holes. Harribel moved off Kushina, while Naruto stayed close to her. Naruto pulled Harribel into a kiss. Harribel smiled, as she locked lips with Naruto. Kushina stretched out her arms, after an amazing threesome.

"Mmm, that was sure amazing." Kushina said.

Harribel grabbed Kushina by the wrist.

"Huh?" Kushina said.

"Hehe, do you really think me and Naruto-kun are done yet? Now it's your turn to our personal sex-slave." Harribel said.

"What?" Kushina said, as she double blinked.

"It's time that we switch, Kushina-san." Harribel replied with a lustful smile.

" _Harribel-san is scary..."_ Naruto thought.

Before Kushina could react, the next thing that happen, Kushina was taking all of the fake strap-on inside her anus. Naruto used his own penis to thrust deep inside his mother's tight pussy. Kushina's breasts jiggled freely, feeling the powerful thrusts that her son and Harribel preformed.

"Oh my God, more~! I want more~!" Kushina screamed.

"Ah, Kaa-chan, you're so tight!" Naruto moaned.

"Mmm, you have such a nice body, Kushina-san." Harribel stated, as she grabbed Kushina's breasts.

"Yes~! I'm going to cum! I'm going to fucking cum!" Kushina screamed.

"Ragh, I'm going to cum too, Kaa-chan!" Naruto moaned, as he thrust his mother wildly.

Naruto continued to thrust his mother hard and fast, till he felt his member about to release his seed. With one hard thrust, Naruto and Kushina reached their orgasm together. Kushina felt her womb becoming filled with more of Naruto's semen.

"Ahh... Naru-chan, I feel your dick-milk feeling me up again~... Oh, I love you, Naru-chan... I love you so much~..." Kushina moaned with a dark blush.

"I love you too, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied.

Naruto kissed his mother on the lips.

"What about me, honey?" Harribel asked.

"I love you too, Harribel-san." Naruto replied.

Naruto then turned to Harribel kissing her next.

"Harribel-san, I want to fuck you again." Naruto stated.

"Heh, if that's what you want honey, you can fuck me all you want." Harribel stated.

"Then that means I'll be taking back the strap-on. I also want to fuck you with Sochi again." Kushina stated, as she kissed Harribel.

"Mmm, I wouldn't mind, Kushina-san." Harribel replied.

And all day, hardly taking any breaks, Naruto, Kushina, and Harribel continued their amazing threesome. Naruto and his busty lovers were exhausted. Naruto, Kushina, and Harribel fell asleep in bed. Hours had passed; Harribel slowly awoke from her sleep. Harribel looked to see Naruto and Kushina asleep next to her.

"Oh... we must have been having sex for hours. I think it's time for me to go." Harribel stated.

Slowly getting out of bed without waking up Naruto and Kushina, Harribel grabbed her clothes on the floor. Still naked and her insides filled with Naruto's semen, Harribel smiled and kissed Naruto in his sleep.

"Leaving, Harribel-san?" Kushina asked, while her eyes were still closed.

"Hai. I have work in the morning." Harribel replied.

"I understand... I hope you can come back tomorrow after work, Harribel-san. My Naru-chan would love that a lot, and so would I. Or maybe we can go on a date tomorrow night." Kushina said.

"Then it's a date, Kushina-san." Harribel replied.

"Oh, and considered your rent paid, Harribel-san. You should invite, Nel-chan join our fun as well." Kushina said with a smile, as she fell back asleep.

"I'll be sure to come back tomorrow, Kushina-san. And I'll be sure to invite Nel-chan as well." Harribel replied with a smile, as she left the master bedroom.

About another hour later, Naruto awoke from his sleep from a beeping sound. Naruto opened his eyes to see it was his cell-phone. Naruto opened the phone, to see a text from Harribel.

"Hey, Harribel-san, send me a text." Naruto said.

It was a picture of Harribel naked and posing for Naruto.

The message said, _"Sorry for not staying longer, honey. I have work in the morning. But don't worry, honey, after work, I'll be visiting you and Kushina-san again for another amazing time, I'll also be taking Neliel-san with us. I love you, and I hope this picture is good for you whenever you think about me."_ Harribel blow a kiss at the end of the message.

Naruto smiled. Then he blushed, seeing Harribel's large ass, posing for him.

"Mmm, not a bad picture, huh, Naru-chan?" Kushina asked, as she wrapped her around Naruto's chest.

"Oh, I didn't know you were awake, Kaa-chan. But, yeah, it's a really hot picture of Harribel-san. I'm getting all horny again..." Naruto said with a smile.

"Well, how about I take care of your fat cock again, Naru-chan?" Kushina asked, as she grabbed and stroke the large member.

"H-Hai, I would like that a lot, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied, as he turned to his mother, lying her down on the bed.

"Oooh~..." Kushina moaned.

Once again, the two Uzumakis were making love. The next day, Kushina was dressing herself up in fancy clothes. Kushina was getting ready for a date with Naruto, not only that, Harribel and Neliel were going to join them on their date. Kushina looked at herself in the mirror, loving how sexy she looked.

"Oh, I can't wait to come back home when our date is over. I'll be sure it will be a night that we won't forget anytime soon." Kushina stated with a smile.

Naruto come inside the restroom to see if his mother was ready for their four-way date.

"Are you ready, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, Naru-chan. Let's get going." Kushina replied.

Naruto and Kushina went out to enjoy their date with Harribel and Neliel.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **Well that's the end of the first chapter of "Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Fox King jm's Ultima edition." I hope you fans and readers enjoyed it. I'm sorry for not updating for the pass 5 months. I've been busy with school, and I've been working to lose weight, and working on my Youtube channel, but it's summer, and I'll be back to writing monthly. Not only that, I'll be updating on Youtube weekly. Now my fans have something to look forward too. :)**

 **Oh, I passed all my classes. :) Anyway, I thought to myself that I would do things a bit differently like the Yuri scenes with Kushina and Harribel. I had to admit when I wrote it, it was really hot. What girl or woman would you like to see in the next chapters, and after the date? Just review and let me now. Speaking of which, I'll be making videos, like Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Storm-4, One-Piece Pirate Warriors 3, Final Fantasy 7, Final Fantasy X, and God of War III Remastered on my YouTube channel which are available now to watch. I'm living the dream, and getting closer to my goal. Oh, and I got** **One-Piece: Burning Blood. And next Friday I'll be updating a video called "My Room" so be on the look out for that.**

 **Once again, I what to apologize for begin away for so long. As I was gone from Fanfiction, there were some stories and Hentai pictures that I'm not very happy to see. So, I knew I would have to come back, soon. I wanted an epic comeback, but sadly, I was busy things in my own life. However, as you can see, I have not abounded my people. So, I've post this story, for my fans until I update my other stories. I just need a little more time to fix a few things. I'll also be working on some other projects as well. Oh, I will update my YouTube today, and if not, tomorrow for sure.**

 **And before I forget, some other readers who don't really me and decided to criticize me, I don't really care about your opinions. I also know that 15 inches is physical impossible to fit inside a woman, I mean it's Fanfiction I have freedom and that's how I like it. I know there are many other people, saying, that I used too much Animes, but it's me and that's how I do things. And that's one of the reasons I'm popular in Naruto Fanfiction. If you guys want to leave comments on Fanfiction or Youtube, just let me know and I'll do it. Anyway, here is a list of my stories that will be update soon.**

 **A Gamble of Hope: The Birthday request for AzureKing, if you're reading this story, I'm still working on your birthday request, and good news is almost complete. I still need more time, so it can be to your liking, my dearest friend. I'll also be working on your drawing request as well on Deviant-Art, bro.**

 **Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Doujin edition: Chapters 6 and 7**

 **Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Chapters 3 and 4**

 **Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Futa edition: Chapter 11, 12, and third year anniversary of "Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Futa edition" aka chapter 13.**

 **Naruto in the Worlds of Fantasy: Chapter 5**

 **Naruto Make-Out Heroes: A Hero's Quest edition: Chapter 2**

 **And here are some new stories that I'm working on for my epic comeback.**

 **Naruto and The Universal Future: Science-Fiction story**

 **My Girlfriend and her Aunts: Naruto and One-Piece: Naruto x Rebecca x Viola x Monet.**

 **A boy and his Imp: Naruto and The Legend of Zelda: Naruto x Midna**

 **Naruto Make-Out Heroes Shota edition**

 **Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Furry edition: Human Naruto x Female Furries (High Tail Hall)**

 **Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Monsuta-Shoujo edition**

 **Welcome to Overwatch: Naruto x Tracer x Widowmaker**

 **And my more.**

 **That's the entire list for now. Sorry I could've update my other stories, and at least I posted something so you guys don't I'm dead. Thanks for your understanding, and updating something is better than nothing. But I'll be back on the first of July, and working on my epic comeback! Fox King jm is still here, and living life to the fullest! If you guys want to talk, I'm always on Fanfiction on Fridays, and updating my YouTube once a week. And once again, thank you guys for reading "Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Fox King jm's Ultima edition."** **So that's it for now. Please review, sorry for any errors, send me a message, oh, if you want to be friends, I suggest that you message me on the ps4, it allows me to add more friends. Like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Until next time, see ya.**


End file.
